Deseos Nocturnos
by Shelikernr
Summary: El insomnio, las pesadillas, el calor y el frío... pueden ser los síntomas que los Sakamaki padecen en ciertas noches. "Incluso si intento cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir, se que necesito de su medicina". (Serie de Oneshots dedicados a cada hermano Sakamaki y Yui).
1. Ayato

_**Holi de nuevo :v ^u^ ¿Qué tal les va? ¿Andan con ganas de leer algo lindo? Así vieron, muy kawaii :3 (okno, No me hagan caso, el aire del hospital pega mucho) X'D **_

_**Si quieren algo tiernis, o lindo o lo que sea que esta escrito después de este mensaje (perturbador, tal vez), les sugiero que lean este OneShot :3 **_

_**(Diabolik Lovers y personajes no me pertenecen, y si Shuu fuera real ya lo hubiera secuestrado) **_

_**¡Comencemos! **_

* * *

**Ayato**

_Si las lagrimas aparecen en mis ojos, intenta no mirarme. _

_Quiero que aun creas que soy el mas fuerte, el que puede protegerte. _

Otro sueño, una nueva pesadilla. De su cuarto salió aun con el recuerdo de los ojos de su madre en su mente atormentada. Tan solo verla a los ojos, aunque fuera en sueños, le hacía querer arrancarse las uñas. Olvidar el dolor de aquellos recuerdos con más dolor y poder por fin en paz dormir, como las otras noches. Deambuló bajo la oscuridad de la mansión, buscando un atisbo de luz en su mundo sombrío.

_(3:15 am) _

En ese sueño, esa pesadilla, su madre lo miraba con cruel decepción desde donde estaba. Él sentía que el aire se le escapaba poco a poco de los pulmones y el agua congelada del lago le entumecía los músculos, aun así el clamó por ayuda a su progenitora. Mirándolo con esos ojos verdes, ella sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Entonces se sumergió por completo en el lago, abandonado por los brazos de su propia sangre.

Fue cuando despertó con el nudo en la garganta. Siguió caminando por los pasillos mientras olvidaba a la fuerza esos horribles recuerdos. No, ya nunca más debería de sufrir por esa mujer, la culpable de la miserable infancia que ha tenido. Compitiendo una y otra vez con sus otros hermanos, siendo solo una herramienta para Cordelia.

Inconsciente entró en una habitación, siguiendo solo el mismo sendero que todas esas noches de insomnio seguía. Pero aquella noche era muy diferente, y ya no estaba esa aura de superioridad en él. La noche le aterró, se sintió dentro de aquel lago con sus heladas aguas y los monstruos de su interior incitándolo a la locura. ¿Pudo en esa noche sentir el miedo, a pesar de ser un vampiro? Se sintió un niño cobarde, pero no le importó. En aquella habitación también estaba oscuro, pero pudo distinguir una gran cama blanca donde la ocupaba un cuerpo dormido. Se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de la cama, en el lado vacío. La miró por unos segundos, creyendo que miraba todo de ella, pero solamente miró su rostro. Esa noche si que había cambiado, a pesar de que ningún eclipse se asomaba por las ventanas.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué su corazón latía fuerte con cada trueno que esa tormenta provocaba? La piel se le erizó como hace mucho tiempo, y un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal. Acercándose a la cama se metió debajo de las sabanas, resguardándose en su cura contra las pesadillas. Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a picarle, como un ardor y vio entre la oscuridad nebuloso. Resistió...

_"Si no puedes ser el mejor, entonces no me sirves." _

* * *

**Yui**

_Un adolescente egoísta, arrogante y maligno de día. _

_Un asustado niño de noche. _

_No importa que quieras de mí, si me quieres o me odias. _

_En las noches... quiero protegerte. _

Un día completo de colmillos, insultos, "chichinashis" y bromas pesadas del mas irritante de los Sakamaki. La poca sangre que había en su cuerpo la hacía marearse y tener hambre, mucha hambre. Aunque lo que comía vomitaba, no entendía el motivo. _Cosas de la anemia_, había pensado. Olvidándose de todo lo que pasó en ese fatídico día se acostó, no sin antes de darle contra voluntad el "alimento" a Raito-kun. Bueno... por lo menos no tuvo que darle a Kanato-kun, el si que no la dejaría con sangre. Se preguntó si solo lo hacían por molestarla o de verdad la odiaban tanto. Bueno, casi la mitad. Sabía que Reiji-san, Shu-san y Subaru-kun no la molestaban todo el tiempo como lo hacían los tres hermanos. Pero con el que mas tenía problema era con el típico pelirrojo arrogante, egoísta y malicioso. Suspirando, se metió en la cama con su camisón ya puesto. Dormiría todo el día, y si la mordían que no la despertasen.

Pero no es tan malo... ellos solo se alimentan, si no se alimentaran podrían morir... o lo que sea... Tal vez, si ella deja de resistirse un poco, ellos dejen de atormentarla de esa manera.

- Como si ello llegara a pasar, Yui. - se dijo a si misma con tristeza.

Necesitaba descansar, y luego de dos minutos pudo conciliar el sueño.

_(3:15 am)_

Se despertó por el movimiento del colchón y las sabanas, pestañeando en la oscuridad mientras se removía inquieta. _ ¿Quien estaba allí? _Era uno de los hermanos, pero no podía saber quien es de lado. Intentó girarse pero una mano en su cintura se interpuso. Optó por voltearse hasta quedar boca abajo, y miró a su lado derecho.

- ¿Ayato-kun?

También estaba boca abajo, con su brazo izquierdo en su cintura y el otro brazo descansando a su costado. No la miraba, estaba mirando hacia la pared. No estaba dormido, lo sabía. Dentro de las sabanas, inconsciente tocó una de sus piernas. ¡Estaba metido dentro de la cama con ella! Aquello hizo que se ruborizarse un poco, pero le preocupó algo. Las noches que él estaba allí, solía abrazarla y ocultar su rostro en el cabello de ella. Ahora... pareciese como si realmente no importara.

- Yo... solamente tuve una pesadilla, vuelve a dormirte.

Yui parpadeó.

* * *

**Ayato**

_Traté de que no se notara. _

- ¿Ayato-kun?

Ah... escuchó su dulce voz, completa de inocencia y gentileza. Con solo un toque la pudo despertar, era obvio que la chica tenía su sueño muy ligero. Su garganta se secó al sentir su aroma, pero ignoró la sed. Ahora... solamente quería librarse de las pesadillas que atormentaban su mente. Tan diferente, tan frío y sensorial... sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante su voz, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

_"Tal vez por esta noche, tal vez por ese sueño." _

- Yo... solamente tuve una pesadilla, vuelve a dormirte.

¿Esa fue su respuesta? Sola había escapado de sus labios, no era su intención ser tan amable. De esa manera... ¿Aun esa pregunta volaba por su mente? Solo, abandonado y con un frío fantasmal se sentía en ese momento. Buscando entre sueños y pesadillas el amor que le había faltado desde sus primeros años de vida. El amor de una madre a su hijo, un amor incondicional que el mundo no le regaló.

Pero a Yui no la veía de esa manera, oh no. Ella era diferente... Sentía como si podía ser eso y más, en ese momento pudo notarlo. Mañana lo negaría incontables veces, sabía que lo haría.

Pero esta noche...

- ¿Estas bien?

Abrió sus ojos al encontrarse con su voz tan cerca de él, y la vio inclinada a su lado. Sus rosados ojos reluciendo, tan curiosos y vivos que siempre le miraban. Sus cejas decayendo en una expresión preocupada mientras lo miraba... pudo ver con sus ojos esmeraldas las rojizas marcas de los colmillos de alguien más en su cuello, pero esta noche eso no le importó. Ya nada importaba, salvo la sensación de paz que necesitaba con urgencia. Ayato se removió, quedando boca arriba mientras miraba a la humana que se inclinaba sobre él.

A veces te sorprenden, aquellas cosas que cambian tanto tu forma de ser. ¿No es así? Toda su vida viendo a los humanos tan inútiles, tan inservibles que solo podían utilizarse para alimentarse de ellos. Ignoraba el hecho de por qué, ella era muy diferente a los demás humanos inútiles. Sentía como su sangre bombeaba por sus venas y el dulce aroma hacía que la garganta arda con fervor. Aun así, las respuestas de todas sus dudas pasaron a un segundo plano al verla a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes miraban los rosados de ella aun con el picor en estos, amenazando con derrumbar toda su fachada de _"No hay nada que pueda contra mí" _. No, no podía dejar que Yui viera lo que se había convertido en una sola noche... todo por una estúpida pesadilla. Pero...

Acarició con una de sus manos la rosada piel de su mejilla. Sus dedos inhumanamente fríos recorrieron esa piel suave al tacto, sin ninguna imperfección que la arruinara. Observó con satisfacción como la sangre se acumulaba allí, ruborizando sus mejillas. Yui a veces era bonita, muy bonita. Incluso... le diría hermosa, solo por sonrojarse de ese modo. La oscuridad que dominaba la habitación, solo sus ojos verdes brillaban ante ella.

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos aun acariciando la mejilla de Yui.

- Estas mas pálida que de costumbre. - le dijo en tono bajo al abrir los ojos, notando la piel nívea de la humana bajo su tacto.

_"Yo también te he debilitado" _se había pensado. Toda la tarde bebiendo del dulce elixir de su sangre, degustando hasta la ultima mordida en su piel. Sabía que los demás también habían bebido de ella, y eso le enfurecería si no estaría como estaba ahora.

- Yo... estoy bien... - había dicho ella mientras quitaba la vista de sus ojos, aun con las mejillas rojas. - Pero, Ayato-kun, ¿Tú como estas?

Otra vez pudo verlo en ella.

No importaba cuan mal trataran su cuerpo, cual terribles sean las palabras hacia ella, las marcas que dejaban su cuerpo, ella siempre les perdonaba todo. Con amabilidad y siempre de buen corazón, ella se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de sus hermanos. Un trato especial con cada uno desde que llegó a esa mansión, aprendiendo a como entenderlos. ¿Cuan grande era su corazón? ¿Que tan gentil tienes que ser para soportar este infierno en su cuerpo? Ahora pudo verlo, lo que la hacía diferente a ese manojo de humanos que vivía en ese mundo. Nadie podía imitar la fuerza que ella poseía, nadie podía reemplazarla. Como si todos los recuerdos fueran pocos, recordó todas y cada una de las cosas que ella le había hecho mientras estaba en aquella mansión.

- Tú... eres buena. - le susurró, mirándola a los ojos mientras otra de sus manos tocaban su rostro. Ahora tenía cubiertas las dos mejillas de Yui, acariciándolas con sus manos.

_Por que siento que... me falta algo... _

* * *

**Yui **

_No te rindas, por favor no cedas. _

_Aunque el frío queme, _

_aunque el hielo muerda, _

_aunque el sol se esconda y se calle el viento._

_Aun hay fuego en tu alma, _

_aun hay vida en tus sueños. _

- Tú... eres buena... - le susurró, soltando su aliento a centímetros de su rostro.

Yui no sabía que decir. Allí, en las manos del muchacho pelirrojo mientras estas acariciaban sus mejillas. Esa actitud, tan impropia de él. ¿Donde estaba _"Ore-sama"_? Al verlo, creyó que había perdido el sentido o que lo sustituyeron con otro. Al ver sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, mirándola como si estuviera perdido, sintió todo lo que pensó como un error.

Era el mismo, pero diferente.

Y lo vio, en aquellos ojos verdes. Detrás de esa capa de un esmeralda refulgente, se ocultaba un vacío doloroso. Aquellos ojos rosados que sabían ver dentro del alma de una persona, pudo ver esa alma marchita que anheló toda su vida algo. Ese algo, que jamás pudo conseguir por su cuenta. Un vacío que intentó llenar con aquella meta, aquel deseo.

El deseo de ser el mejor, el líder. Alguien... superior.

Sin pensarlo, su mano acarició el rostro del pelirrojo. ¿Qué es lo que necesita? ¿Por qué? _"¿Por qué me duele tanto que él esté así...?" _Las preguntas que Yui se hacía en la cabeza, dejaban entrar demasiados sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos, esas sensaciones en el pecho hurgaron en su mente. Pasando a si a sus ojos, que dejaron caer gruesas lagrimas arriba de Ayato.

- Lo siento... - se disculpó, pues no quería enojar al vampiro. Intentando quitar las molestas lagrimas que caían sin razón.

Un frío tacto quitó un par de su mejilla, haciéndola estremecer. Pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta...

...se encontraba en los brazos de Ayato. La abrazaba fuerte, apretándola contra su pecho. Las gruesas sabanas de seda se deslizaron y taparon a ambos cuerpos, proporcionándoles calor. Yui se asombró, las raras veces que él la había abrazado... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando el la acarició con suavidad y lentitud. _"Tan cálido..." _. Sonrió, feliz.

Tal vez no pueda haber una cura para el dolor de Ayato-kun, pero si eso le hacía feliz... ella haría todo lo posible para que no vuelva a sufrir.

(_3:30 am_)

- Ayato-kun... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Quince minutos pasaron, en la que los dos en la cama habían permanecido despiertos. Sin hacer nada, solo abrazándose con fuerza. Las respiración tan tranquilas de los dos, una solamente por el placer de respirar y otra por la necesidad de sus pulmones. Un corazón latiendo... y otro aspirando a volver a latir. Dos pares de ojos abiertos, del rosado mas intenso y el verde brillante. Manos frías y cálidas, cada una en el cuerpo del otro.

Ese era un buen lugar.

- Si... si puedes. - le respondió él aun en susurros. Yui seguía preguntándose si era lo adecuado. Pero... no había otra manera de saberlo que no sea esta.

- ¿Por qué... etto... - no sabía como hacerlo.

- Habla. - la voz casi severa le recordó al viejo Ayato. Suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Por qué tú... tienes que ser el mejor?

-...

Silenció. Un frío silencio que hizo escuchar el aullido de las bestias en los bosques. Se quiso golpear mil veces en la cabeza, o mejor ser succionada por todos los Sakamaki de una vez al sentir como el cuerpo del vampiro se estremecía debajo de su cuerpo. Nuevamente le entraron ganas de llorar al verlo así, desde que entró hasta que la apretó entre sus brazos. Débil...

No, ese no era su Ayato-kun.

- Tengo que ser el mejor. No puedo perder contra nadie.

Su susurro fue tan bajo, tan invisible, que Yui casi cree que fue solo su imaginación.

Aun sin comprender... fue como un dilema para ella, un enigma. La historia detrás, algo debía haber detrás de aquella obsesión. Todo fue... toda su vida queriendo superarse. Así era el y así lo sería siempre, ser siempre el mejor. Ella nunca lo cambiaría, no podía ni quería. Así era Ayato-kun, un adolescente arrogante y egoísta que no dependía de ninguna mujer y era superior a los demás... así era él.

Y así lo quería.

- Ayato-kun es el mejor, si el dice que es el mejor... - le susurró, apretándose más a su cuerpo con un pequeño movimiento. - Ayato-kun es el mejor para mí también.

Y así lo amaba.

* * *

**Ayato**

_Sigo sin entender los sentimientos... _

_Pero, contigo, no es problema. _

- Ayato-kun es el mejor para mí también. - le había dicho ella, en aquella oscuridad que amenazaba con tragarlos.

Incluso siendo absorbido por sus recuerdos pudo escucharla, su voz tan suave diciendo que para ella era el mejor. ¿A pesar de todo, ella podía decir esas palabras? Una opresión en su pecho le sacaba el aire con cada exhalación, agitando su garganta. Se sintió, aunque fuera la primera vez, como un humano igual a Yui.

Se escuchaban los pasos fuera de la habitación, el murmullo de muchas personas queriendo interrumpirlos. ¿Podrían ser solo su imaginación? No, no podrían serlo. Las voces eran muy claras y fuertes, que se fueron disipando al tiempo que se alejaban de la puerta. Volvió a exhalar el aire, aliviado. No quería que le quitasen su tiempo, ni ahora ni nunca. Se arrepentiría en la mañana por pensarlo pero... quería estar con ella en ese momento, solo con ella.

Hubo un gran silencio después de aquello, solamente contando sus respiraciones. ¿Por qué no podía hablar, incluso decirle algo alentador? ¿Acaso no tendría las palabras? Aunque las tuviera, no las diría. Tal vez... lo que le sucedía ahora le pasase en la mañana y no quisiera darle falsas esperanzas, si volviera a ser el mismo Ayato de antes. Volvería a tratarla mal y a beber incontables veces de su sangre hasta dejarla en desmayo, la molestaría eternamente solo para su propia diversión y tal vez tendría mas de donde molestarla ahora. Esta noche solo era un momento de debilidad.

Pero aunque sea un momento de debilidad, ¿No podía disfrutar de él? Allí, teniéndola entre sus brazos, se sentía como si fuese el ultimo de los paraísos. ¿No sería lo ideal pasar así la noche, y olvidarse de todo lo demás? Aunque sea por solo unas horas, unos instantes en los que sus cuerpos se tocaban, él quería sentirla. Quería sentir que era solo de él y de nadie más, saber que siempre podría contar con ella... como algo más. La sangre que bombeaba en el cuerpo de Yui le incitaba a clavar sus colmillos en su suave piel, mas no lo haría. Esta noche, por hoy solamente, no probaría de su sangre. Esta noche no le haría daño.

Tal vez mañana... pero ahora abrazarla era su misión.

- Ayato-kun... ¿Quieres contarme de que va tu pesadilla?

...

_- ¡Esta helada, madre! ¡No puedo respirar! - gritó el niño pelirrojo, manoteando en el aire por aquel milagro que lo sacase del agua. - ¡Ayúdame! _

_Sus ojos verdes miraban con desesperación la alta figura que estaba en la orilla, con un fino vestido oscuro y cabello largo del color de las uvas. Tenía una expresión fría y burlona en su rostro, sonriendo con malicia mientras miraba al niño que se ahogaba. No se inmutó en absoluto. _

_- Si no puedes ser el mejor, entonces no me sirves. _

_"¿madre...?" su voz fue callada por las frías aguas del lago, hundiéndolo y llevándose su cuerpo hasta las profundidades. _

_Entonces... _

_Un cambio drástico de escena. _

_Ahora es un adolescente, con su uniforme escolar. Miraba con la misma expresión de Cordelia al cuerpo que luchaba desesperadamente por ser libre de aquel martirio húmedo. Solo podía ver el agua y los brazos salpicarla, más a su alrededor no se encontraba nada sino una inmensa oscuridad. Dijo algo que ni él logró escuchar, con sarcasmo y odio hacia aquel cuerpo. La cabeza del ser se alzó con los rubios cabellos empapados y sus ojos rosados suplicaron salvación. _

_- ¡Ayato-kun! _

_El grito horrorizado fue callado por otras manos envueltas en seda negra, y allí desde aquellas aguas oscuras, emergió el cadáver pútrido de su madre tomando entre sus brazos a la joven. Tapó sus boca y encarceló sus brazos, hundiéndola mientras esos ojos rosados llenos de terror miraban a Ayato con suplica. Tampoco se inmutó, en absoluto. _

_- De tal palo, tal astilla. _

_Se giró al escuchar a un masculino hablarle al oído, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando quiso darse cuenta también había probado de las aguas congeladas. El cuerpo no se movía y como si fuera de piedra se hundía rápidamente en las aguas. Sus ojos esmeraldas vieron como aquel hombre de cabello verdoso y traje negro se alejaba de allí. _

_Las aguas lo llevaron hasta su profunda y solitaria muerte._

_..._

- ¿Ayato-kun? - volvió a llamarle, ahora preocupada.

Los recuerdos se detuvieron milagrosamente por su llamado, y agradeció que aquella pesadilla parase en esa noche. Apretó el cuerpo de Yui contra el suyo, resguardándose en el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo femenino.

- Ya no tiene importancia. - le dijo él, sincero y silencioso.

Y las verdad entró en sus ojos como la brisa cálida del verano infernal.

Aquel cuerpo femenino, lleno de la más dulce sangre que haya podido probar en siglos, era su rendición. Desde las raíces de su sedoso cabello rubio hasta las delicadas puntas de sus pies. Le llamaba con sus ojos, tan llenos de energía y fe, incitándole a la locura. Aquel corazón humano que latía cada vez mas fuerte conforme acercaba su cuerpo... Todo de ella, le hacía estremecer. En ese momento supo que, si ella llegase a desaparecer de la tierra, el mismo no podría soportarlo. ¿Por qué? No lo supo, tampoco quería saber.

Solamente quería... aferrarse a ese cálido sentimiento una vez.

- Ayato-kun...

- Dime.

- Etto... ¿Puedes dormir hoy, conmigo?

Una simple pregunta, que lo llenó de satisfacción.

Aunque no le hubiera preguntado, incluso si se hubiera negado a las patadas, él dormiría con ella en esa noche. Nada en el mundo evitaría su deseo nocturno, el poder tranquilizar sus temores con el dulce aroma de Yui... era lo que necesitaba, su deseo...

Con un movimiento de manos, y la rapidez que solo alguien como él poseía, levantó el rostro de Yui cerrando sus labios con un beso gentil.

La sensación de calidez, el tacto y el perfume dentro de su boca fueron el remedio. La cura, de esos males tormentosos que torturaban su mente inestable. En aquella oscuridad, bajo las sabanas de seda blancas, se prometió no hablar de lo sucedido nuevamente. Aunque le haya encantado. La separó de sus labios, dejándola atónita.

A veces las emociones te llegan de sorpresa, y lo único que puedes hacer es saborearlas, sin disfrutarlas. Aquellas emociones eran como ella: Saboreabas su sangre pero sin disfrutar su cuerpo y su pureza. Pudo ser el mundo, caprichoso y cruel, que le dio esa pesadilla solo para darse cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo. El error de herirla nuevamente, de darle falsas esperanzas otra vez. Solo que había sido irresistible, el probar sus labios y el sabor de su interior. Era delicioso y estaba lleno de calidez, más aun que el de su sangre.

_Esta será la ultima vez. _

Se olvidaría de esta noche en la mañana, pero disfrutaría de ella el tiempo que durara. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza de Yui contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos con alivio. Las respiraciones de ambos eran tranquilas, pero notó cuando ella ya se había dormido. Él también volvió a dormir, con la cura de su dolor entre sus brazos. El lago congelado, la cínica mirada de Cordelia, el ahogo de su garganta, ya no aparecieron nuevamente.

Esa noche, Ayato ya no tuvo pesadillas.

_***~fin~***_

* * *

_**Etto... ¿qué les pareció este? **_

_**Estoy pensando en hacer uno de estos (diferente obvio) de Shuu, Subaru, Reiji, Kanato y Laito también. Me he emocionado mucho *u* **_

_**Pueden dejar sus Reviews en el lugar de reviews (soy subnormal). **_

_**Si les gustó, pueden añadirle a favoritos y esperar el siguiente capitulo!**_

_**Estaré entre subir el de Laito o el de Subaru, así que... ¡Será una sorpresa! **_

_**Lo publicaré en unos... dos días, cuando este terminado inmediatamente lo subiré ^u^**_

_**¡De nuevo muchas gracias por leer! **_

_**Bye bye! :D **_

_**By: Shelikernr (que solamente tiene cerebro para escribir cositas cursis, LOL) **_


	2. Raito

_**Holis de nuevo, y... comienzo con unas pequeñas advertencias sobre este capitulo :O **_

_**¡LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA!, es que ya saben... una se queda sin ideas o... o se queda en paginas de anime viendo Free! o Brothers.C... no tengo excusa T-T ok xd **_

_**- Contiene escenas algo subiditas de tono :v **_

_**- Flashbacks incestuosos (me van a odiar por eso) **_

_**- Raito puede aparecer en tu habitación y darte duro contra el teclado. (se recomienda preparar Webcam, por si las porno, digo moscas) **_

_**- Es tan dulce que puede provocar diabetes. **_

_**Los capitulos no tienen lazos entre si n.n **_

_**Sin más que deicr, ¡Disfruten el capitulo! **_

* * *

**Raito **

_No tengo nada especial, salvo este pasado miserable. _

_Si te dijera que quiero perderme contigo y olvidarme del futuro..._

_¿Acariciarías mi piel, donde debajo corre la sangre corrupta?_

Sucio, oscuro y estrecho, así podría describirse el callejón donde se encontraba. Unos de sus más repugnantes y perversos hábitos era, sin dudar, buscar a aquellas mujeres que tuvieren ese cierto parecido. Bizarro, lo sabía. Perverso, también. Increíblemente repugnante, era más que obvio. Pero sabía, que como muchos hombres seductores, podía hacer caer a una mujer de ese nivel en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Aunque nada se comparaba con su adorable Bitch-chan... él también tenía sus necesidades.

Un reconocido y muy habitado bar, donde se encontraba bebiendo del más caro whisky de la casa. Miraba con sus ojos seductores la indicada, que yacía mirándolo con una mueca sensual en esos labios llenos. Muchas veces era distinto, prefería ser aleatorio. Encontraba rápidamente a la que tenía un parecido a ella, la vigilaba por diez minutos y ya era suya.

Con pasos seguros y confiados avanzó hacia la voluptuosa mujer de cabello largo y del color morado, tomándola de la cintura sin aviso y viendo con satisfacción la risita felina de aquella mujer. Tanta fue la atracción de la joven, que sin decirle su nombre salieron del bar aun con la cintura pegada al brazo del desconocido. Tan solo eran unas vagas palabras vacías y ya la tenía consigo, caminando hacia su propio pozo.

¿Y ahora donde se encontraba? Bajo la fina manta de la noche, en aquel oscuro y sucio callejón sin salida. Los gemidos que profería la mujer eran música para sus oídos y su cuerpo tenía muy buenas curvas, ideales para ser tocadas. Con solo unas caricias más, esos fervientes besos en su cuello y aquellas articulaciones que entraban y salían de su intimidad, la mujer de cabello largo alcanzó el orgasmo en pocos minutos.

Él atacó su clavícula con sus colmillos.

Ah... La satisfacción de probar la sangre justo cuando el cuerpo haya alcanzado el éxtasis... Bebió toda de ella, disimulando el grito de horror y dolor de la joven con el del placer ya obtenido. La sangre dulce y húmeda pasaba por su lengua y garganta calentándolo, excitando su cuerpo con rapidez y apresurando las succiones. La dejó seca, manchando el vestido ajustado de la esencia carmesí. Al terminar dejó el cuerpo bajar lentamente, apoyándose en la fría pared de ladrillo. Miró con sus iluminados ojos esmeraldas la escena...

¿Por qué no se sentía satisfecho?

Encontró la respuesta cuando llegó a la mansión, algo que ni siquiera quería pensar. Raito no tenía una idea fija de lo que era el amor, más se lo relacionaba con la relación carnal entre dos cuerpos. El amor... ser amado... eso no era un problema para él. No necesitaba que ninguna mujer lo ame y el no necesitaba amar a alguien, pues ya tenía a quien amar.

_**flash back**_

_- aaahh... si... si... - los gemidos salían descontrolados de su boca teñida de sangre. - más rápido... así es... ¡Ah! buen chico... _

_Gemía sin parar en sus brazos, pidiendo más a las embestidas. Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y rapidez, respirando jadeante y sensual en el oído de ella. Él también disfrutaba aquello, mucho más de lo que ella gozaba. Al llegar al orgasmo, Cordelia gritó de placer y satisfacción mientras sentía como él se derramaba en ella._

_..._

_- ¿Puedo saber... por qué es que lo haces? _

_Ella sonrió, mirándolo con aquellos ojos esmeraldas tan idénticos a los suyos. Acarició su rostro mientras entrelazaba su pierna desnuda en las caderas descubiertas del adolescente. _

_- ¿No es muy obvio? Te quiero. _

_Él rió, mirando con ojos fieros a la figura voluptuosa de Cordelia discretamente. _

_- ¿Que madre quiere a su hijo de esta manera? _

_**fin flash back**_

Mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión recordaba todas y cada una de las atrocidades tan placenteras que había cometido. Je, era muy divertido pasar el rato así... aunque estuviera deshonrando a su familia bebiendo sangre de mujeres sin valor, le gustaba provocar las amenazas. Reiji se enfadaba tan divertido que juraba morirse a carcajadas por cada expresión por su rostro. Sonrió.

Caminaba sin rumbo, aunque en realidad no tenía donde ir. Su habitación, sin duda ya le era aburrida en su totalidad. Si hubiera querido jugar más tiempo habría buscado otra dama con las cualidades de la otra joven muerta, pero ya estaba cansado. Irónico, ¿verdad? Sentirse cansado cuando la inmortalidad te ofrece la energía suficiente para obtener el mundo en una sola noche. Mas el no quería nada en esos momentos. Acomodó con sus dedos el sombrero en su cabeza y dio un giro a la derecha, caminando en otro de los interminables pasillos.

¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? Era algo incomodo, lo sentía allí... justo en el pecho. Miró por las ventanas la medialuna en el cielo mientras hacía una mueca curiosa con los labios. ¿Se sentía así, y aun no era luna llena? Esas cosas solo ocurrían en aquellas noches donde la redondes de la luna y su belleza aparecían a sus ojos. La sonrisa se le fue y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría en su cuerpo, en su interior?

Entonces escuchó unos gemidos ahogados de una habitación. Giró su rostro y se encontró con la gran puerta blanca que daba paso a una de sus diversiones favoritas. Los gemidos eran bajos, muy bajos, pero con su oído tan agudo podía hasta escuchar su respiración entrecortada. ¿Que es eso, acaso Bitch-chan está...? Abrió la puerta con lentitud, con la juguetona expresión en sus ojos esperando encontrar a Yui con las "manos en la masa". Enarcó una ceja al ver la escena.

La habitación estaba oscura, y las cortinas claras se movían perezosamente con la brisa del exterior. Se fijó en la cama, donde los bultos de un cuerpo se movían debido a la respiración. Se acercó silenciosamente hacia ella, examinándola un poco. Yui se encontraba de lado, con las manos en su pecho y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Respiraba trabajosamente, como si le costara inhalar el aire. Una expresión de angustia en su rostro y de sus labios rosados soltaban aquellos gemidos. ¿Eran de miedo, acaso? Una lagrima rodó en la mejilla de la chica inconsciente, dejando perplejo al vampiro de ojos verdes.

- Estas teniendo una pesadilla, Bitch-chan... - susurró Raito con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando el rostro de Yui. - ¿Tengo que despertarte, o debería chuparte la sangre en este momento...?

Antes de que incluso pudiera decidir, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

* * *

**Yui **

_Pasado y presente, _

_pasando uno al lado del otro... _

Corriendo, corriendo con pavor hacia la salida que resplandecía a sus ojos. Detrás de ella las risas maniáticas de sus captores sonaban como si estuvieran encima de su oído. La desesperación, el miedo y las lagrimas al sentir como sus garras acariciaban la parte de su espalda. Gritó y lloró, corriendo con mas rapidez hacia la salida que parecía que se alejaba a cada paso.

_No huyas... _

Jadeó al sentir sus rodillas entumecidas, y el viento helado pasó por su cuello como si hasta esa brisa clavara sus inexistentes colmillos en ella. Las lagrimas volaban en el viento mientras corría, corría como nunca había corrido. La salida, que estaba tan lejana, comenzó a acercarse con rapidez. Sonrió con esperanza, con la respiración aun agitada mientras forzaba sus pies. La luz refulgente de aquella salida hacía que su corazón latiese a mil por hora con la esperanza de poder escapar, de aquel martirio que tanto la ha dejado herida. De pronto las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron a arder, convirtiendo la blanca piel en rojiza. Ella soltó un gemido de solo al sentir las quemaduras expuestas en ese estado, como si estuviera quemándose viva sin ningún tipo de fuego.

_Te lo repetiré una vez más... _

La luz se fue. Miró por todos lados, incapaz de ver nuevamente la salida. No podía ser... estaba tan cerca de la victoria y luego desaparece como si nada. Cayó de rodillas en aquella oscuridad interminable, respirando con dificultad mientras sostenía entre sus manos la cruz de plata... Ya no tenía salvación.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Las descargas eléctricas le recorrieron toda la espina dorsal advirtiéndole que NO gire el rostro, pero como era humana y curiosa... probó del pecado de la duda. Unos ojos diabólicos la vigilaban desde lo alto, apretando su hombro con aquellas garras. Sus orbes rosadas miraron horrorizada al ser, deteniendo su corazón.

_De aquí no puedes escapar, ni ahora ni nunca. _

Abrió sus ojos asustada, escuchando latir su corazón fuertemente contra su pecho. Le dolía el cuerpo, mucho más que el día anterior. Su costado ardía y cada inhalación era una tortura, debido a la herida. Y por si fuera poco... allí, en la oscuridad, se hallaba Raito con sus ojos verdes iluminando la oscuridad. Yui no dudó, en ese momento se sentía tan asustada, tan débil y vulnerable...

- ¡Raito-kun!

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, abrazó al vampiro con fuerza por el cuello.

* * *

**Raito **

_Si tú lo deseas, te voy a envolver. _

_Con mis garras aún al descubierto. _

- ¡Raito-kun! - había dicho ella, asustada, mientras se abrazaba a él.

Raito no lo podía creer, sorprendido sintió el cuerpo cálido de Yui en sus brazos. Que ella misma le abrace a voluntad, aunque solo sea para protegerse... le hizo sentir algo cálido en sus venas. Una sensación placentera. Sonrió cabizbajo y estrechó el cuerpo de Yui con el suyo, pero al hacerlo escuchó un gemido de dolor de aquellos sonrosados labios. La separó de ella, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

¿Que había hecho mal? ¿La habría abrazado muy fuerte? Preguntas mas confusas le vinieron a la mente, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía angustiado por si le hacía daño? ¿Acaso no quería hacerle daño? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas, y una sola mirada hacia los ojos llorosos de Yui.

Ese fino camisón de seda, que tan transparente era a su vista, dejaba ver una herida vendada en su abdomen. Pareciese que le dolía a cada movimiento, y la piel descubierta estaba más pálida de lo normal. Volvió a mirar a la rubia a la cara, fijándose en esos ojos llorosos que tanto querían decir.

En ese momento, una ira desconocida nació de él. ¿Quien le había hecho eso a su Bitch-chan?¿Es que acaso quería morir en sus manos por al menos tocarla? Sintió como la sangre le hervía y se sentía con tanta energía como para matar a cualquiera que se interponga. Pero no, guardaría toda esa energía para matar al causante del sufrimiento de ese cuerpo pequeño y femenino. Esos pensamientos invadieron su mente, y antes de que se pueda dar cuenta hecharon raíces y le hicieron creerse cada palabra. Odiaba que alguien más toque a Yui, lo sabía, pero herirla de ese modo era demasiado.

- ¿Quien te hizo eso? - le preguntó con voz contenida, manteniendo la calma mientras aquellos ojos rosados se cristalizaban nuevamente.

Yui comenzó a tartamudear.

- E...estaba en la cocina... Reiji-san dijo... dijo que él quería de mi sangre... - decía mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus pestañas. - Yo... yo le dije que no... y empujándome a la... pared... él... él... - comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, aferrándose a los brazos del vampiro. - Fue mi culpa... si hubiera dicho que si él no... él no...

No volvió a hablar, por que Raito la había abrazado nuevamente evitando tocar la herida. Acarició sus cabellos, sintiendo la sorpresa en el cuerpo de su humana y como iba correspondiendo conforme pasaban los segundos.

- Ya estas bien... - susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su rostro cubierto de lagrimas. - y tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Raito-kun... - murmuró ella sorprendida, con sus brazos en el cuello del vampiro.

* * *

**Yui**

_Aunque el dolor sea eterno, _

_incluso si solo eso siento, _

_se que podré superarlo_

_si a mi lado te tengo._

Ella lo miraba con esos ojos rosados abiertos de par en par, sorprendidos y a la vez aliviados. Raito la acariciaba con suavidad, delicadeza y... podría jurar que si no lo conociera, diría que con amor. Al menos fue, la primera vez que le dijo que ella no tenía la culpa de algo en su vida.

Allí estaban, en su habitación iluminada con la medialuna en su punto más alto. El costado le dolía, pero podía jurar que con cada minuto que pasaba el dolor escaseaba unos momentos. Le alivió eso, y le alivió que al menos aquel vampiro de cabello castaño y ojos verdes no la hubiese corrido por hacer algo tan impropio al abrazarlo. Pero allí estaban, abrazados y sin ninguna molestia de por medio. Era agradable y cálido sentirlo junto a ella.

Se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien...

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hoy? - preguntó de repente Raito, mientras acariciaba su cabello con sus manos.

Ahora algo caminaba por su mente. ¿Donde estaba el Raito que ella conocía? ¿Donde estaba aquel adolescente cruel, pervertido y sádico? El Raito que con ella estaba, era completamente diferente a lo que era antes. ¿Será que...? No, no podía ser eso. Él no podía cambiar de un día para el otro así nada más... pensó Yui con detenimiento. Pero, aun así, si fuera por aquella noche creería las palabras de ese nuevo Raito. Asintió mientras se apretaba mas a su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos.

Escuchó su sonora risa, en voz baja solo para los dos.

- Entonces, déjame recostarte nuevamente. - le dijo mientras se separaba. Ella asintió mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama, un quejido de dolor saltó de sus labios al sentir como oprimía la herida. - tsk, ¿Reiji no puede ser un poco más delicado?... a ver, levanta el camisón para que pueda verte.

El rostro de Yui se volvió completamente rojo.

- ¿Que?! - dijo ella mientras intentaba bajar como podía el camisón.

¡y ahí estaba su Raito-kun, solo que algo diferente pero estaba allí! Él solamente se río mientras observaba el rostro sonrojado de la joven.

- No voy a ver nada que no tenga que ver,- le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y un guiño de ojo. Al ver como ella se sonrojaba más se volvió serio nuevamente. - Vamos, déjame ver esa herida.

Quería protestar de nuevo, pero al ver la seriedad que casi nunca mostraba se levantó con timidez el camisón, dejando expuesta su ropa interior y la venda en su costado. Raito le sacó la venda, viendo una horrible herida mal curada. Yui, avergonzada, intentó decir algo para defender tontamente al mas sádico de los Sakamaki pero... era verdad, Raito-kun tenía razón y eso era pasarse de la raya. Entonces vio como el vampiro se cortaba con los colmillos su propia muñeca, dejando ver la sangre de esta.

- ¡Raito-kun, que haces! - le dijo preocupada, intentando moverse para curar lo que el vampiro se hizo a si mismo.

Raito solamente rió, mirando con esas brillosas esmeraldas.

- ¿Acaso no sabías que la sangre de un vampiro conlleva muchos beneficios? Voy a darle un poco de mi sangre a tu herida para que cicatrice rápido, ¿De acuerdo? - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, al verla tan sonrojada... - Aunque no sé te arderá un poco... pero se que a Bitch-chan le gusta eso, ¿No? Tranquila, solo bromeaba.

Acercó su muñeca sangrante hacia la herida, y ella solo pudo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza esperando que un gran dolor se apoderase de ella. ¿Y si todo salía mal? ¿Y si la sangre los vampiros no la ayudaba, la herida se infectaba y moría por culpa de Reiji? No, sabía que no la dejarían morir tan rápido como si fuera alguien más. Ellos aseguraron que ella llevaba sangre "especial" y que por eso no la mataban, nada más. Pareciese que el único que se apiadaba de ella era... nadie, para ser exactos. Teddy era un muñeco inanimado, por lo que no se consideraba persona que se apiadase de ella.

Pero aun así, aunque pensase en el dolor futuro y en que nadie le tenía al menos lastima, la imagen de hace unos segundos de Raito seguía en su mente. Aquel rostro cambiado, triste y preocupado... ¿Fue una ilusión, una imagen borrosa del sueño? Confundida quiso volver a mirarlo, pero el solo se dedicaba mirar la herida. ¿Acaso estaba jugando nuevamente, era eso? Pero... si fuera así, al menos por esta noche, le gustaría al menos fantasear que era de verdad...

- ¿Qué haces? - la voz de Raito la sacó de sus pensamientos, volviéndola al presente. - Puedes abrir los ojos, ya terminé.

- ¿huh? - Abrió los ojos uno por uno, mirando sorprendida como el volvía a ajustar la venda en su sitio y bajar el camisón. ¿No lo había sentido? - ¿No lo has hecho?

Raito volvió a mirarla, con su muñeca al aire señalando la curación tan rapida de esta. Claro, ellos eran vampiros y se curaban con rapidez, pensó Yui.

- Te dije que la sangre de los vampiros ayuda, en menos de lo que canta un gallo solo será una cicatriz más. - le dijo mientras sonreía, diferente a las demás veces. - Ya puedes volver a dormir, Bitch-chan.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba abrazándola. Yui se sonrojó, pero agradeció que por esa vez el sea así de dedicado. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de este, regularizando la respiración conforme el tiempo avanzaba. Esa noche dormiría con Raito-kun por que ella quería, no por que la obligaban.

y eso fue... bueno.

- Gracias, Raito-kun. - le susurró mientras apretaba más su cuerpo al suyo, sonriendo.

* * *

**Raito**

_Oye, ¿Qué es eso que haces? _

_Eso que se llama amar. _

_¿Podrías enseñarme? _

_Aunque sea por hoy... _

_Enséñame__ a amarte. _

_(4:00 am) _

- Duermes mucho... - susurró mientras acariciaba los cabellos blancos de Yui, al verla tan tranquila durmiendo. Podría sentirse tranquilo, ya nada atormentaba a su Bitch-chan.

Se quedó toda la noche allí, observándola dormir. Parecía un angel, si es que existían en el cielo. No estaba cansado, pero se sentía aburrido. Quería cambiar de posición, le resultaba incomodo, pero no quería arruinarle el sueño después de aquella pesadilla. Deshaciendose de esa idea pensó en otra cosa, una que le dio risa por un momento.

_"Mil maneras de matar a Reiji" el libro con más ventas en toda la región, escrito por Raito Sakamaki y inspirado en las múltiples torturas que se realizaron a Reiji Sakamaki." _

Por dios, era tan ridículo el titulo que hasta se imaginó los primeros capítulos. Pero dejando de lado lo divertido, de verdad quería torturar a Reiji por lo que hizo, hacerle sentir un intenso dolor por lastirmarla sin razón. Si, sabía que era un sadico igual a los demás, pero el lo llevaba a tal extremo...

Una cosa era humillarla y bajar su autoestima, otra cosa era apuñalarla en el costado. hmph, y después se hacía llamar "caballero" .

- ¿Raito-kun? - la voz de la joven en sus brazos captó su atención. Bajó la mirada y vio esos curiosos ojos rosados observarlo.

- ¿Te has despertado tan pronto? vaya chica... - le dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. Ella le sonrió un poco, mientras asentía.

- El costado... ya no me duele. - murmuró Yui sorprendida, bajando su mano hasta su costado. - ¡Gracias, Raito-kun! - soltó ella, y parecía feliz.

Raito sonrió, tomando aquella mano con la suya y entrelazando sus dedos. Ahora se encontraba mejor, tenía mucha razón acerca de la sangre. Se sintió aliviado al verla progresar tan rapido, sin duda tenía un cuerpo fuerte para esas clase de cosas. Bueno... de no ser por su sangre la herida habría sido mucho peor, y le gustó servir de ayuda para su cuerpo. No estaba mal ser bueno con ella, quizá ahora se dejaría llevar con más facilidad con él. ¿No? Pero ahora debía preguntas varias... Oh, esperen... ¿Por qué miraba a Yui desde arriba?

Hasta ese momento, no se dieron cuenta de que al moverse habían quedado uno arriba del otro. Miró con curiosidad la mirada sonrojada de la chica, mirando la vergüenza en sus ojos rosados.

* * *

**Yui **

_Jamás pensé que tú..._

_fueras la pieza que faltaba en mi rompecabezas. _

No se había dado cuenta, pero Raito estaba encima suyo desde hace minutos. Su rostro se sonrojó al mirarlo a los ojos, completamente avergonzada por aquello. Oh dios, ¿Qué hacía en esa posición con él, y por que justamente él no se corría? Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, y ese dolor que ya no sentía en el costado, que olvidó completamente en la forma que estaban. Al estar tan cerca y con sus piernas entrelazadas era obvio que sus cuerpos se moverían si uno solo lo hacía, terminando de esa manera. Pero esta vez era diferente a las demás, por que él estaba allí por que ella se lo permitió y por qué necesitaba de su apoyo en ese momento. Como un rayo en la noche negra ese pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, aclarado todo desde un principio. Lo necesitaba, a él...

Necesitaba a Raito.

Con temor y timidez levantó una de sus manos, produciendo un cálido viento entre ambos. Sin dudar, acarició con suavidad el rostro sin imperfecciones del vampiro, sonriendo con mucha vergüenza. Vio como los ojos de Raito se abría más por la sorpresa, que tan grande era como los nervios de Yui.

- Muchas gracias, Raito-kun. - Le susurró en la oscuridad, aun acariciando con sus dedos el rostro del muchacho. - Gracias por cuidar de mí...

Yui pegó sus labios a los de él, sin permiso de nadie le dio un tímido beso. Una descarga electrica recorrió su espina dorsal, estremeciendola cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Aquella sensación, esa caricia... había hecho que su cuerpo se sintiera calido, lleno y aliviado. Raito no había correspondido, pero tampoco la alejó de su lado. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso... besaba mal? Su interior se llenó de tristeza al esperar en vano que correspondiera, separándose de él con sus ojos mirando a otro sitio.

* * *

**Raito **

_¿Es esto lo que quieres? _

_¿Entregar todos tus tesoros a una fiera? _

_Pues, si es así, no me opongo. _

_También te entregaré todo de mí. _

Sus labios se encontraban sellados por los de ella en ese momento, y no sabía que hacer. Yui jamás quiso besarlo, jamás quiso abrazarlo y en esa noche la tenía haciendolo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Se sorprendió y no fue seguro corresponder aquel beso, lleno de timides y vergüenza. Una calidez en su pecho nació, ondeando entre sus venas invadiendolo por completo. ¿Qué era esa sensación, por qué no sabía identificarla? Era desconocida, y la pensó cuando ella se separó de él y bajo triste la mirada. Oh no...

- Lo siento, Raito-kun. - susurró en voz baja y evitando su mirada.

¿Le había negado un beso por accidente, solamente por pensar en cosas sin sentido? Quería ese beso, pero no sabía por qué no le correspondió. Sus besos eran calidos, dulces y humedos... salados, aun mojados por las lagrimas en su rostro. Que idiota se sintió al no corresponderle, sintiendo esa urgencia nuevamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo ahora? Esto no se iba a quedar así, ¡Demostraría que el la deseaba también!

Pero... ¿Cómo, sin asustarla o herir sus sentimientos? Se sentía tan idiota...

- Oye. - le dijo en un susurro, esperando que Yui levante su mirada. - Mírame, ahora.

Yui levantó tímidamente la mirada, con aquellos ojos rosados tristes. Raito suspiró, aunque siga triste, era hermosa. Entonces, como si todo hubiera sido obra de una simple broma, le sonrió con alegría.

- Esta bien, Bitch-chan~. - Había sido su respuesta al sonreírle con afecto, dejando muda a la chica de cabellos rubios.

Fue cuando, en ese momento, se entregó a ella con sus labios en un beso. De su parte, y se sintió feliz.

Ahora él estaba jugando sus cartas, aprovechando cada momento. La haría sentir bien, que se siente segura y comoda. Aquellos sentimientos, la opresión en el pecho y sus recuerdos le incitaban a que continuase. Podría estar así por siempre, pensó, y no le importaría en lo absoluto. Yui le correspondió, confundida pero le correspondió y eso le hizo feliz. La felicidad de que ella quería sentirlo también, sentirlo como él a ella. Se separaron por falta de aire, mirándose uno al otro en esa posición indecorosa. Mirándose a los ojos, verde esmeralda y rosado refulgente, Raito comprendió algo en ese brillo.

Acarició con suavidad su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿Que es lo que sientes por mí? - preguntó Yui, sacandole la palabra de la boca.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella? ¿Amor, tal vez? ¿Qué era el amor, aquello que antes creyó sentir? Te amo... te amo... esas palabras que no entendía, tampoco sabía por qué los humanos las pronunciaban. ¿Por qué te amo? ¿Por qué sentía que no podía describirlo? Ah... saber tanto de una mujer, de una humana que con solo decirle palabras tiernas era suya.. y no conocer el amor, era muy confuso. Pero Yui no era una humana que con solo decirle palabras tiernas se entregaba a él, no... ella era muy diferente.

Algo en ella, aunque sea estúpido y sin sentido, hacía que la saque del circulo "humana ordinaria". No, ella no era una humana ordinaria y tampoco se acercaba a serlo. Ella, Yui, su bitch-chan... eran lo que la hacía diferente, por lo que era especial. Aunque no supiera el por qué, o lo que era, sabia que era especial. Lo era, para él. Lo es y lo sería para siempre, aunque en toda su vida no encontrara la respuesta. Aunque ella se aleje de su lado y lo deje en solitario, seguiría siendo especial para él...

Cómo un golpe en el rostro lo descubrió, parando su corazón y encontrando lo que faltaba en aquel rompecabezas interminable. Aunque solo viera su rostro en aquella pieza, podría descifrarla... y era ella. Era una sorpresa el como una noche podía cambiarte tanto, hacer que tu interior se mezcle con los sentimientos ajenos y poder expresarte sin saberlo. Incluso en las noches comunes podrías sentirte de esa manera, sentirla a ella y sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué justo esa noche? ¿Por qué no antes, por qué no después? Aquellas malditas preguntas que nublaban su mente, pasaron a un segundo plano. Ya nada le pareció importarle en aquel momento, solo la respuesta era lo unico importante.

- ¿Acaso tienes que preguntarlo? Te amo... - y lo entendió.

La amaba, más que a nada, más que a todo.

Aquella noche, la que parecía tan común a los ojos de otra persona, hizo cambios en la vida de Raito. Nunca más probaría otra sangre, nunca más buscaría mujeres con las semejanzas de su madre, y nunca más... probaría a otra mujer.

Nada más importaba, salvo la delicada curva de su mandíbula; la piel nívea especialmente suave bajo su tacto; el borde de sus ojos, más hermoso y delicado que el resto y sus labios sensualmente tímidos de color rosado, como las rosas del jardín. Solo era ella, Yui, su _Bitch-chan. _

_(5:45 am)_

- Tú, solamente eres mía... bitch-chan... - le dijo al oído al recostarla en su pecho, con las respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos desnudos sudorosos.

Ella le sonrió, cansada, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho desnudo del vampiro. Acarició con sus manos los brazos de Raito, abrazándolo.

- Entonces... eso significa que Raito-kun es mío... - bostezó, y de alguna manera se quedó dormida, con esa sonrisa en los labios.

Se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso, como si fuese un grito en pleno silencio. Al final sonrió, apoyando el mentón en los cabellos de Yui.

- Solo tuyo... _Yui. _

Cuerpo, corazón, sangre y alma... también le entregaría todo de él.

* * *

_**~Fin~ **_

_**Neee! ¿Qué les pareció este? **_

_**Nuevamente perdón por tardar tanto XD una promesa es una promesa, y bueno... etto... **_

_**El proximo capitulo será una sorpresa, y me estoy esmerando con el capitulo final. Tendrán que esperar un poco más para el siguiente capitulo, dado que se me hace muy dificil ahora que estoy trabajando. *Vos aguda de vieja* - Carrizo, no hiciste tu papeleo anoche. :v **_

_**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, bye bye! ^u^**_

By: Shelikernr


	3. Kanato

_**Que ondis manolis mis sensuales seguidoras! okno, me agarró la fiebre del youtuber, LOL. **_

_**Les vengo con el tercer capitulo y uno de los vampiros mas adorables en la historia *U* **_

_**¡Kanato-kun! *desmayo* **_

_**¡Comencemos!**_

* * *

**Kanato **

_Lo dulce de tu sangre, _

_no es por que ha nacido así. _

_La has contaminado, _

_con tu amor y pasión. _

_**-flashback-**_

_- Hoy es un gran día, mamá nos ha acompañado toda la tarde. ¿No es así, Teddy? - le dijo alegre al oso de peluche, que lo miraba con esos ojos de plástico inexpresivos. Kanato rió, siguiendo con el juego en aquella habitación. _

_- Oye, ¿Esta bien que aquí...? - preguntó una voz masculina en voz baja a una mujer. _

_Aquella mujer asintió, tomando la mano del hombre y haciendo que manosee su figura. _

_- Esta muy ocupado jugando con ese oso, no se dará cuenta... - le dijo con voz seductora, invitándolo a recorrer su cuerpo. _

_Cordelia estaba no muy lejos de su hijo, junto a Ritcher. El pequeño no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, que aquellos dos estaban demasiado cerca del otro. Al darse la vuelta los volvió a mirar, viendo la situación "intima" en la que se encontraban. _

_"Tal vez si te hicieses daño, ella se preocuparía más por ti." La voz de uno de sus hermanos resonó en su cabeza al ver esa escena erótica, sin comprender por su inocencia. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una navaja, y con valentía hizo un corte en uno de sus brazos. La sangre cayó al instante y miró con varias lagrimas en sus ojos a su madre. _

_- ¡Madre, me he lastimado! _

_Lo único que se escucharon de aquella mujer fueron los gemidos ahogados que soltaba. Kanato prosiguió a hacerse corte tras corte, en brazos y piernas. Sangrando por todos lados y dejando a un lado a Teddy, que fue un regalo de su madre. _

_"Si te hicieses daño, ella te daría atención." _

_A pesar del dolor siguió cortando la piel, dejando que la sangre latente corra por sus ropas y rostro. Sentía sus parpados pesados y la energía se le iba a pasos forzados. Kanato sintió su cuerpo pesado, y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba de rodillas a punto del desmayo. _

_- Mamá... _

_Susurró, y cayó inconsciente al suelo de madera. _

**-finflashback-**

- ¡NO!

Despertó con un grito de aquella pesadilla, sentándose de impacto y extendiendo una mano hacia la nada.

Fue... solo un sueño, eso fue.

Miró alarmado con sus ojos lilas la oscuridad de su habitación. Era medianoche, un poco más de las doce. Su respiración agitada resonaba en el silencio de la soledad, allí en su interior. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sintió asustado, asustado de tener aquel sueño nuevamente. Fue hace tres años que lo tuvo por primera vez, haciéndole recordar ese horrible pasado en sus sueños. La garganta se le había cerrado y con cada inhalación se sentía agotado, hasta su pecho se sentía oprimido.

No... no podía seguir allí, encerrado en aquella cama donde alguna vez su madre unió su cuerpo al miserable de ese hombre. Con la rapidez de un rayo salió de aquella cama y se vistió con las ropas que en suelo se encontraban. Caminó hasta la salida y vio por ultima vez su habitación, soltando un gruñido saliendo al pasillo oscuro. No se olvidó de su Teddy, que llevaba aferrado a su pecho en ese momento.

Esa noche no podía ser peor, con esa pesadilla atormentando su mente en esos momentos. Caminó por los pasillos, buscando algo que le pudiese sacar de aquellos pensamientos. Se sentía sofocado en aquella mansión tan grande, sin ninguno de sus hermanos presentes. ¿Por qué no estaban? Se hacía esa pregunta todo el tiempo, yendo a las habitaciones de cada uno esperando ver a alguien. Pero no, no estaban allí y de seguro que tampoco Yui.

- ¿Yui-san se fue con los demás...? - se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de esta, escudriñando con la mirada las sombras de la noche. - Demonios, ni siquiera fueron capaces de preguntarme... bastardos. - gruñó en tono bajo al estar en la puerta, abriéndola de un portazo.

La luna creciente decoraba el escenario en el ventanal, con las cortinas semi transparentes balanceándose perezosamente. La cama grande y cómoda, con el juego de ropa rosado que dejaba ver a una pequeña mujer allí. El suelo al lado del lecho se podían observar cinco libros abiertos y seis libros cerrados, de diferentes portadas y tapas. Dormía con la boca abierta, haciendo ruidos bajos con su garganta. Kanato enarcó una ceja, ¿Durmiendo, a esta hora? Debería estar despierta al menos hasta las dos de la mañana, haciendo uno que otro proyecto escolar...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado, de pie frente a la mesita de noche. La veía dormir... tan ajena al mundo real, metida en el mundo de sus sueños. ¿Soñará con él? ¿Tendría pesadillas también? Las cejas estaban tensas, lo sabía por como se encontraba. Una expresión de angustia adornaba su rostro níveo, haciéndola ver triste. Si... tal vez como él, este teniendo una pesadilla en ese momentos y no pueda despertar.

- Oí... Yui-san... despierta. - Le susurró al arrodillarse al lado de la cama, moviendo el brazo de la chica.

La chica entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad de la habitación. Aquel rostro angustiado dejó esas expresiones, mostrándose curioso y a la vez temeroso. ¿Por qué temor, hacia él? Era lógico, si de todos los que vivían allí era el que más la hacía sufrir. ¿Por qué? Adoraba ver aquella expresión en su rostro, lleno de agustina y miedo... mucho miedo...

- Kanato-kun... - murmuró ella con voz de niña inocente, frotándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano. Parecía adorable a los ojos del vampiro.

Kanato pareció suspirar de alivio, bajando las cejas en una expresión de conformidad. No se sentía tan solo ahora, se podía quedar tranquilo. Aunque esa soledad...

- Yui-san... - dijo Kanato, sonriendo. A pesar de que lo sentía allí, torturándolo por dentro, dejó que ese dolor fuera a un segundo plano al ver aquellos ojos rosados. - ¿Podemos dormir hoy contigo? Me refiero a Teddy y a mí.

* * *

**Yui **

_Siento varias partes de este momento..._

_Como si fueran parte de un sueño. _

_Algunas veces me llegué a preguntar que sueñan tus ojos,_

_Pero al verte, puedo sentirte en mis sueños. _

_Puedo sentirte en mí. _

- ¿Dormir... conmigo? - preguntó todavía adormilada, mirando al chico de cabellos morados.

¿Se había dormido? A pesar de que intentó por todos los medios no dormirse esa vez, terminó haciendo todo lo contrario. Las clases se hacían cada vez más duras y menos tiempo para estudiar tenía, así que tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez Reiji tenía razón, que debería dormir mejor y pensar con lentitud las cosas. Allí estaba ahora, despertando de un sueño inconcluso y con la mirada de Kanato en su presencia. Este asintió con un amago de sonrisa y con Teddy en sus brazos.

Le había preguntado si podía dormir con ella, en la misma habitación y en la misma cama... ¿Eso estaba bien? Con el sueño que tenía en ese momento, no le importaba si todos los vampiros de la casa durmieran con ella... Oh, nono... que malas ideas en ese momento, y se sintió avergonzada. Igual, si le decia que no, dormiría con ella de todas formas. De todos ellos, pedir es solo por cortesía. Siempre hacían lo que querían con ella, como querían y cuando querían.

Aunque solo sea... Kanato...

Algo en el rostro del joven hizo que su corazón se sintiese incomodo, como si fuese pellizcado desde adentro. Sus ojeras eran mas oscuras de lo normal, el borde de sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos... Sabía que algo andaba mal, al verlo tan decaído. Su mirada fija no tenía brillo y sus ojos decaían con tristeza. Aquella sonrisa forzada pareciera de papel en sus labios, pero allí estaba, sonriendole. Algo andaba mal con él, con aquella mirada que no era la misma... Estaría sufriendo, pensó Yui. Tal vez... el esté mal, y por eso fue con ella... Tal vez podría averiguar que es lo que le causa dolor.

- Claro... puedes dormir conmigo... - le dijo e intentó sentarse y hacerse a un lado.

Tal vez... podría consolarlo.

* * *

**Kanato **

_Amistad_

_Hermandad_

_Protección _

_Amor_

_Puedo darte lo que desees. _

_Solo déjame ser tuyo. _

Yui se incorporó lentamente para hacerse a un lado, pestañeando e intentando ver por la oscuridad. Pareciese que solo podía verlo a él, como sus ojos fueran las velas. Miró hacia ambos lados y luego rebuscó algo debajo de las sabanas. Extrajo de ellas un objeto rectangular grueso, posandolo en la mesita de noche.

El libro llamó su atención, que en su portaba el perfil del rostro femenino con una media luna enredada en aquellos negros cabellos. Leyó interesado el titulo y el autor, tomando entre sus manos el libro. _"Cuentos De Eva Luna, por Isabel Allende." _

A pesar de no conocer por completo... ¿Era una novela extranjera? Sin dudar sabía español, y otros idiomas que podía leer y hablar con fluidez. Pero al leer el titulo, y notar que era una Autora de Latino américa, se dio cuenta de que Yui sabía hablar español. ¿Cómo, acaso nunca se lo dijo? ¿Hablará tan bien el español como él? ¿podrían tener una conversación en español? La idea le agradó, y si ella no podía seguirle el ritmo entonces tendría que...

- Reiji-san fue... - bostezó al hablar, cuando él ya se había acomodado en la cama con el libro entre las manos. - Reiji-san fue quien me lo prestó, dice que puedo mejorar mi español si me lo propongo. Pero creo que... una simple humana como yo no podría hacerlo, o eso es lo que dijo él.

Yui sonrió.

Al ver aquella sonrisa somnolienta pero amable, llegó la confusión a su mente. Pensaba que Reiji era el que peor la trataba a ella, con sus comentarios sobre su pésimo porte, su ignorancia y el desagrado en su voz. Sin embargo, ella siempre sonreía al mencionar a uno de sus hermanos. ¿Por qué era así? Tan amable, tan alegre, tan... humana. ¿Cuando comprendería que a ellos no les importaba ella? Sabía muy bien que ellos solamente la querían por su sangre, y aun así ella seguía perdonándolos y regalandoles sonrisas. ¿Por qué a ellos también? ¿Él no merecía también esas sonrisas? Deberían ser solo para él... todas sus sonrisas, solo para él. El dolor de la pesadilla y la soledad latieron en su interior como si quisieran hacerle recordar que estaban presentes. Quería tomarse el pecho y gritar, gritar y gritar cuanto odiaba sentirse solo y... odiado.

Pero allí...

- Leamos juntos, ¿Quieres? - le preguntó con desgana, bajando la vista para que no vea sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

No quería que lo viera así, llorando como un niño. Por que aquella joven que estaba a su lado, envuelta en las abanas con él, tenía que pensar que el era más que un niño. Aunque... tenga que ocultar su llanto, su dolor. Sin preocuparse... Vio por el rabillo del ojo como ella hacía un intento por verlo, con un rostro preocupado. Al final, Yui asintió con las cejas decaídas. Se había olvidado de el sueño de ella, cuando la despertó de la pesadilla. ¿Habrá sido una pesadilla después de todo? Su rostro angustiado, parecía de verdad un mal sueño.

Kanato abrió el libro en la primera pagina, dudoso de si comenzar o no el primero. Esa noche hablarían puro español, quería probarla un poco, saber cuanto conocía. Aquella idea le hizo sonreír, divertido, y pudo ver el brillo rosado al observarlo sonreír. Pero... ¿Qué era ese brillo?

- _Te quitabas la faja de la cintura, te arrancabas las sandalias, tirabas a un rincón tu amplia falda, de algodón, me parece, - _En español comenzó a leer en voz baja solo para los dos, mientras Yui se acercaba más a él para leer también. La piel de su brazo desnudo rozó el suyo, y un latido sonó ante el contacto. - _y te soltabas el nudo que te retenía el pelo en una cola... _

- _Tenías la piel erizada y te reías. _- comenzó a leer ella cuando él calló de repente, siguiendo el ritmo con facilidad. -_ Estábamos tan próximos que no podíamos vernos, ambos absortos en ese rito urgente, envueltos en el calor y el olor que hacíamos juntos..._

- _Te deslizabas, me recorrías, me trepabas, me envolvías con tus piernas invencibles, me decías mil veces "ven" con los labios sobre los míos..._

* * *

**Yui**

_Cuéntame__ un cuento_

_que no le hayas contado a nadie. _

Si escucharlo leer con su voz era tranquilizador, escucharlo en español para ella era más que agradable. Recorrieron con sus palabras cada letra pintada con tinta en ese pedazo de papel, memorizándola, apreciandola. De vez en cuando lo miraba, miraba como sus labios se movían al compás de las oraciones, dejando ver uno de esos mortales colmillos. Cuando leía, ya no parecía aquel vampiro que la atormentaba con sus escenas confusas. Parecía otro muchacho, tranquilo y en paz, con aquella voz que la transmitía en uno de aquellos numerosos cuentos. Siguieron leyendo juntos hasta el final del libro, terminando la ultima oración a las 2:45 de la madrugada.

- _A tu lado, yo espero que completes el viaje hacia el interior de ti mismo y te cures de las viejas heridas. Sé que cuando regreses de tus pesadillas caminaremos otra vez de la mano, como antes. _- Terminaron al unisono, entrelazando sus voces y palabras.

Levantaron sus rostros y se miraron uno al otro, sonriendo. Por fin habían terminado el libro, en una sola noche. Para ella le habría durado varias noches terminarlo... Le sonrió con afecto al joven a su lado, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en medio de ellos. Pero, cuando ella volteó la mirada al muchacho, este había bajado la suya y la sonrisa había desaparecido.

- Kanato-kun... - dijo su nombre en voz baja, con la preocupación tiñendo el tono. ¿Qué mas podría decir para animarlo nuevamente?

Una punzada en el pecho, al saber que no podía subirle el animo de alguna forma. Si tan solo ella supiera algo más de él, el causante de ese estado de animo suyo. A pesar de que no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos, ella lo quería demasiado. Les tenía un real aprecio a cada uno de ellos, pero lo más importante era... que no toleraba verlos tristes, menos al joven de ojos lila. La impotencia y frustración hurgaron en su garganta y pecho, quemandolo lentamente mientras concentraba la mirada en el joven vampiro.

Escuchó como el muchacho tomaba aire lentamente, llenando sus pulmones sin prisa. Exhaló el aire con un suspiro, acariciando la portada del libro sin mirar a Yui.

- Tengo miedo, Yui-san... - susurró, tocando su pecho con una de las manos. - Siento que fue tan real... como si al abrir la puerta encontrara a mi madre aun viva en su habitación...

Yui vio como una lagrima corría por su mejilla, cayendo en la gruesa tapa del cuento.

* * *

**Kanato **

_Si puedes borrar de mi este sufrimiento_

_dejo en tus manos mi vida _

_que ya de por si es tuya_

- ...después de eso, quemé su cuerpo. Como si me sintiera completamente solo, es como me siento en estos momentos. - susurró el final, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.

No hace mucho, en la época cuando su madre acababa de morir, se juró a si mismo que jamás contaría lo sucedido esa noche. Nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia sombra lo que sus hermanos y él hicieron. Se lo guardarían entre ellos seis, un secreto que nadie sabría a pesar de su padre.

Allí estaba ahora, contando aquel cuento de terror a la joven de cabellos rubios. Sin mirarla, ojeando la portada de aquel libro extranjero mientras sus labios se movían por cuenta propia. Cada palabra, cada recuerdo, fue una herida en su corazón ya inestable. Sin embargo, se sintió ligero y aliviado, como si esa fuera la razón de su mala noche... ¿Tal vez era eso? Guardarlo tantos años, ser victima de las pesadillas y su culpa, convirtiéndolo en una caja llena de recuerdos horribles. Era su deseo inconsciente confesarse a si mismo, como un pobre humano en la iglesia junto al cura, purificar al menos una migaja de su alma. En el silencio, le contó todo a Yui, expresando sus mas oscuros sentimientos desde ese entonces.

Su corazón le advirtió, ya no quedaba nada. Aquel secreto que llenaba ese hueco en su corazón había desaparecido al contarle todo eso a ella, sintiéndose incompleto y vacío. Se sentía bien y mal a la vez, vacío y ligero, completamente incompleto. Será por que desde hace tantos años aquello lo había mantenido entretenido, removiéndose entre sus sádicas diversiones y olvidando por completo el peso de la culpa. Al igual que ahora, volvió nuevamente para apuñalarlo justamente en el centro de su espalda.

Ella no podría comprender sus sentimientos, las razones por las que odiaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de su difunta madre. Si, sabía odiarla y amarla a su antojo y si no era suficiente, ya no sabría que hacer. Cordelia traicionó a cada uno de sus hijos, haciéndolos sufrir por el amor de una madre que nunca les dio protección en sus brazos. Sin embargo a Kanato no le importaba aquello, ¿Para qué importarte algo que ya sabes que quedó en el pasado? Desear por un pasado mejor, una madre que los tratara con respeto y un padre menos adultero... era un buen sueño, pero no podía escoger como tendría que ser su familia. El destino te elegía tu madre, tu padre, tus hermanos o hermanas y no podrías ni siquiera quejarte. Fue lo que le tocó, y solo pudo aceptarlo a regañadientes. El dolor, la ira, la aberración y la resignación abundaban en su cuerpo, aceptándolo solamente por que así solamente podría vivir. Aunque... ¿Quien se preocuparía por él ahora, sin que nadie se de cuenta? Sus hermanos lamentarían su muerte, pero sus lazos no los unían como antes. Ya no eran niños, y podían odiarse a su antojo al ser adultos. Aceptó que al morir se encontraría completamente solo, sin nadie que llore o rece por él.

Fueron sus sorpresas al encontrarse en los brazos de Yui, abrazándolo con fuerza. Podía sentir el sabor salado y húmedo de las lagrimas por parte de la chica, confundiendolo. Su cuerpo se sentía cálido, y aquellos brazos que lo envolvían le daban una rara sensación que era agradable al tacto. Dejándose llevar, dejó ser abrazado por la joven, y envolvió su rostro en aquellos cabellos rubios que cubrían los hombros femeninos. Sus brazos acariciaron con gentileza la cintura de la chica y también la hundió en un abrazo, aspirando el perfume de su cuello.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - fue lo único que preguntó, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía degustando con el olfato la dulce esencia de la joven.

Ahora lo joven Yui parecía una pequeña niña que había extraviado su oso de peluche. Le hacía parecer tanto a él, a pesar de que las edades eran casi iguales. Ella siempre se mostró madura y alegre, que solo mostraba su niñez en la inocencia de sus ojos. Una mujer hecha y derecha, digna del caballero más honorable. Una punzada en el pecho le advirtió al pensar esas palabras. ¿Podría él, competir contra un joven que ya maduró? A los ojos de los demás, y también a los suyos, el era un niño que ni siquiera maduró. Odiaba sentirse así, débil aunque no lo fuera y niño aunque fuese un hombre. Sin valor, sin honor y sin merecer a Yui. Tan linda... tan pura... tan frágil... ella necesitaba a alguien que pudiese protegerla, alguien fuerte.

Fuerte... aquella palabra que no entendía su cuerpo, desapareció cuando un sinfín de lagrimas inundaron sus ojos.

* * *

**Yui **

_¿Acaso no entiendes lo importante que eres para mí? _

Con fuerza y sin pensar abrazó al vampiro de cabellos lila, apretándolo entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué se sentía ella mal? ¿Por qué ella había comenzado a llorar? Fue ese cuento, esa historia, aquel pasado de esa alma atormentada. Las lagrimas habían salido sin querer, y el corazón había sentido aquel dolor que su acompañante sentía. Se sentía terrible, al comprender lo que era no sentir una madre... Pero, ¿Acaso esto no era diferente? Algo horrible, terrible...

¿Qué era esto que sentía? Esa necesidad de ayudarlo y sentir que duele al no poder... no recordaba su nombre, y aun así dolía en su corazón. Todo lo que Kanato-kun, Ayato-kun y Raito-kun tuvieron que pasar por su madre... de solo pensar en eso no podía soportarlo. Ahora entendía, entendía la raíz de aquellas personalidades retorcidas de los trillizos. Pero lo que más dolía, era lo que sufría el joven a su lado. El trauma, los maltratos y el falso amor de su madre lo convirtieron en lo que era ahora... un ser con un revoltijo de emociones en su mente, y por eso era que...

Kanato sufría, allí y ahora. Estaba ocultándolo en una sonrisa que tan pena daba a los demás, pero para ella significó la fuerza que llevaba. El sentimiento volvió a doler en su pecho, ¿Sería impotencia la palabra que había olvidado? La impotencia y la tristeza, de saber que la persona que querías con cariño sufría... también la hacía sufrir, provocando esas lagrimas en sus ojos rosados. Se encontraba solo, a pesar de tener una gran familia, siempre estuvo solo. No había nadie capaz de darle un gramo de cariño a su fría alma, que ya estaba tan atormentada.

Pero no, eso era muy diferente ahora. Por que ella...

- Kanato-kun no está solo... - dijo entre bajos sollozos al abrazarlo con más fuerza, respirando hondo al hablar. - Yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre te voy a querer, Kanato-kun...

Él ya no estaba solo, ahora la tenía a ella para siempre. Lo comprendió y lo apreció, no importaba si sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Lo aceptaba, sería de él y él sería de ella si quisiera. Lo amaría, lo admiraría y protegería hasta que Kanato pida lo contrario. Como un impulso, un acto reflejo, sintió esa necesidad de cuidarlo de todo. Como el de una madre a su hijo, salvo por la pequeña diferencia de que... Yui no miraba Kanato como un hijo, sino como un muchacho. Un muchacho al que quería de verdad...

- Yui-san... - murmuró él, con el tono de voz sorprendido esta vez.

Kanato la separó con su fuerza, mirándola a los ojos. Yui le sonreía para darle ánimos, por que lo que menos quería ver en ese momento era la mirada de sufrimiento en el rostro del vampiro. Allí, sentados en la cama, se miraban el uno al otro con distintas expresiones en sus ojos. Ella lo pensó, y le pareció bien... Ya no habría vuelta atrás al decir esas palabras, y solo habrían dos finales. Si el final número uno resultaba, algo dentro de ella se rompería junto con su corazón. Si el final dos resultaba, serían felices. Pero era el destino quien decidía, y acariciando la mejilla del vampiro habló, con voz tímida y dolida.

- ...así que por favor... déjame ayudarte... - le susurró, aun con lagrimas en sus pestañas, y se abrazó nuevamente a él. - ¡Ya no quiero volver a verte sufrir, no puedo soportarlo!

Su corazón latió con fuerza al pronunciar la ultima oración.

Aquello ya... no tendría vuelta atrás, tampoco tendría vuelta atrás cuando él la arrojó en la cama boca arriba. Kanato tomó las muñecas de la joven y la separó bruscamente de su cuerpo y la acostó boca arriba de un empujón, quedando él encima suyo. El vampiro movió las manos dejando las muñecas de Yui encima de la cabeza de esta, impidiéndole el movimiento. El libro y varias cosas cayeron de la cama, destapándose entre las sabanas.

Ella miró con preocupación aquella mirada ausente, que ahora estaba ocultaba debajo del flequillo. Podía sentir su temblor al contacto, y la respiración entrecortada del joven. El silencio se volvió temeroso y vacío, esperando lo peor en aquella habitación donde reinaba la oscuridad. Yui sintió aquella punzada en el pecho al verlo así nuevamente... Otra vez, como tantas veces, sus sentimientos volvieron a cambiar en él. Una persona Yandere, por así decirlo en su mente.

Pero si era por él... soportaría cualquier golpe del destino.

* * *

**Kanato**

_Bebamos de esta fuente interminable de lagrimas_

_hasta que nuestras almas sean tan blancas como la luz. _

Encima del cuerpo de la joven, tomando con fuerza sus muñecas comenzó a temblar. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza al bajar la mirada, dejando confundida a la joven. Realmente no tenía sentido, era un completo desastre ese momento. ¡Ella no podía quererlo, no así! Sin embargo, estaba allí, intentando salvarlo de si mismo. Era detestable, sin duda esa mujer era lo más detestable en este mundo. ¡Odiaba su aroma tan delicioso que no podía ser comparado, sus hermosos ojos rosados que siempre son enmarcados con largas pestañas, esos virginales labios rosados que provocaban a cualquiera pero que nadie era digno de ellos, su pequeño cuerpo tan hermoso e inocente y por sobre todo, aquel corazón que siempre tenía un lugar para un hombre como él! ¡Odiaba todo de ella, era detestable!

- Te odio... realmente te odio. - le susurró al temblar, sin controlar su voz que comenzaba a quebrarse. De sus ojos salieron las saladas lagrimas que tanto intentó contener, con todas sus fuerzas, salpicando la piel blanca de Yui. - ¡Te odio por hacerme amarte de esta manera! ¡Te amo, realmente te amo y es detestable!

Eso era, amaba a Yui. La amaba más que a nada, más que a su madre y de eso no podría escapar fácilmente. Encadenado, envuelto en los hilos del destino, aferrado a ella con total dependencia de su amor. Aquello era el amor, que se vuelve amargo cuando no es correspondido y empalagoso cuando se ama demasiado. Kanato estaba entre amar demasiado y no ser correspondido, por que la amaba a tal grado de dar su vida por aquella humana sin valor... pero con un valor incomparable para él. Si, estaba en lo cierto, ella era la indicada. La princesa de sus cuentos, donde él villano se convertía en héroe al rescatarla del miserable destino. De nuevo los hilos del destino se aferraron a su cuello y le dejaron sin habla, haciendo que mire enmudecido el rostro tranquilo de Yui.

A pesar de todo, ella estaba tranquila. No era como otras veces que no podía controlar el miedo, sino que ahora parecía en paz y... aliviada. Yui sonrió con ternura a sus ojos llorosos, y con cariño pronunció palabras que jamás creyó escuchar de ella. Tal vez, un "te odio, te desprecio, eres el peor" se habría merecido en ese momento. Pero...

- Entonces... Si tú me odias tanto... - le dijo mientras sonreía, entrecerrando con cansancio sus ojos como perlas. - ...yo te amaré más que a nadie, Kanato-kun.

_"Yo te amaré más que a nadie, Kanato-kun" _

Simples palabras que, a pesar de decirlas con una sonrisa, hacen llorar al más débil. Volvieron a caer de sus ojos aquellas lagrimas, pero esta vez llevando emociones diferentes. Los ojos enternecidos de la joven se volvieron preocupados y con una mueca adornaron su preocupación. Él vio todo, aflojando el agarre a sus muñecas.

¿Por qué no podía alegrarse por eso que ella había dicho? ¿Acaso que no podía ser normal como ella, para ser alguna vez una persona digna de estar a su lado? A pesar de ser una humana inútil, inservible y con una sangre deliciosa, sabía que ella se merecía más. Un niño llorón, que solo podía acrecentar su ego con aquella sangre en su interior. ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejar eso atrás, y convertirse en un hombre? Por qué no sabía como era ser un hombre, hecho y derecho, que pueda protegerla en todo momento. Ser digno de ella y de aquella pureza que cada vez más lo provocaba a ser una mejor persona. Protegiéndola, regalandole sonrisas, provocando las suyas, siendo amable, regalandole una familia... ser su compañero, su amante, su amigo, su protector. Las lagrimas siguieron cayendo con la tristeza en su corazón, mirando con una sonrisa cansada a aquella que tantos sentimientos provocaba en él.

- ¿Por qué dices eso...? ¿Por qué me mientes así? - le susurró, quebrándose dos veces, como si hablar ya fuera lo suficiente doloroso.

Vio como ella enarcó una ceja sorprendida, tal vez no se imaginó que le vaya a preguntar eso. Pero, ¿Cómo saber que eso no era una mentira? ¿y si tal vez solamente decía esas dulces palabras para que no vuelva a atormentarla? Porque eso hacía siempre, atormentarla hasta el llanto, lastimarla y beber de su sangre. Pero ella seguía siendo dulce y amable, tierna a veces y con una sonrisa al tratarla con decencia. Palabras tímidas y amables solo salían de esos labios rosados, un perdón tal vez, pero siempre con amor. ¿Por qué con él? Debería odiarlo, debería ser la persona mas odiada por Yui. Pero... no, no era así. Si fuera de esa manera, no sería la chica que tanto amaba.

- No miento, Kanato-kun. - le dijo en voz baja. - Yo solo quiero...

- Ya no hables, no quiero que digas ni una sola palabra más. - le dijo al taparle la boca con una de sus manos, sin fuerza... solo callándola. - Lo entiendo bien.

Entonces, cuando vio como ella se enrojecía con aquel tono rosado tan hermoso... fue el momento de aclarar aquella mente. No, ya no sería como el pasado. Aquella memoria retorcida, esos sentimientos oscuros y el terrible pasado no necesitaban colarse más en sus decisiones. Ahora no necesitaba esa estúpida razón, la sensación de una madre a su lado. Las cenizas solitarias solo eran eso, cenizas. Deberían volar en el viento y alejarse de él, no tendrían que influir en sus sentimientos. Lo decidió, y besó a la joven con ese sentimiento que logró aceptar.

- Si me amas... se mía, Yui. - le susurró entre sus labios antes de separarse por centímetros de ella. - Yo seré tuyo también.

En aquella oscuridad, donde ambos se miraban frente a frente, ella asintió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y aquel sonrojo tan hermoso. Kanato volvió a tomar sus labios en un beso, victorioso.

Al besarla nuevamente, entrelazando sus manos, se preguntó algo. ¿Donde estaba Teddy en ese momento, debajo de la cama o en alguna parte de aquella habitación? Su compañero desde pequeño, no lo veía por ningún sitio. Pero al final nunca se separó de Yui. Besaba con delicadeza esos labios que tanto deseó desde que la conoció, sonriendo entre ellos.

De todos modos, ya no lo necesitaba. Pues era parte de su pasado. El presente... era Yui. El futuro... era _juntos por siempre. _

La amaría por siempre.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_***A Teddy-sama no le gustó el final* LOL **_

_**Kyaaaa! A mi parecer... me encantó :v jajajaja En fin... ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Me esmeré, hice referencia al libro "Cuentos de Eva Luna" Que es una gran recomendación de mi parte ;D **_

_**Kanato es toda una ternurita :3 :3 :3 **_

_**Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo! :D :D :D **_

_**Los amo *U* Y muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio me motivan a seguir escribiendo con tanto entusiasmo. *llora y abraza a todas las que dejaron los reviews y lo pusieron en favoritos* Soy tan melodramatica T-T **_

_**Oh si, me olvidaba. Estaba pensando en hacer sobre los hermanos Mukami como una "segunda temporada" por eso me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones al respecto :D Y pueden votar desde ahora, quien quieren que sea el primero de los Mukami en el primer capitulo n.n **_

_**Así que... ¡Solo tienen que votar, y anunciaremos al ganador del primer capitulo en el capitulo final! Nunca hice esto, así que se va a poner bueno (? **_

_**También habrá un "Preguntale a los personajes de DL" solo para las que dejen Review en la segunda historia, así que esperaré opiniones respecto a estas ideas ^o^**_

_**Sin más que decir... ¡Besos y abrazos, sensuales lectoras!**_

_**By: Shelikernr. **_


	4. Subaru

_**¡Hey! Buenas tardes/noches/días a todos :3 **_

_**Hoy les vengo con el capitulo de mi vampiro favorito... el Tsundere *O* Ya que algunas me lo han pedido y bueno... no me pude negar 7u7 **_

_**Por que se que casi todas estan locas por Subaru como yo (? **_

_**Quise darle un toque telenovelesco, pero me salió mal y comencé de cero XD por eso la tardanza, Ahora que me acuerdo... tengo a Subaru en este momento atado en mi... digo en mi computadora, ¡Preséntate, tsundere! **_

_**Subaru: ¡QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE! - golpea una pared - **_

_**Yo: al menos saluda a tus admiradoras con una gran sonrisa. *O***_

_**Subaru: Yo solo le sonrió a Yui, no te creas. **_

_**Yo: entonces tu... *n***_

_**Subaru: No. **_

_**Yo: Quitate la camisa y estamos a mano, total hace mucho calor 7u7 - Subaru niega con la cabeza. - Si no lo haces... ¡Le contaré a Yui que...!**_

_**Subaru: tsk, maldita humana. -Se quita en modo streeper la camisa- **_

_***se desmaya con una epic hemorragia nasal, las fans gritan a lo lejos* **_

_**Advierto, en este capitulo solo son los pensamientos de Subaru. Quería hacerlo especial, para alguien... especial *n* (llora) **_

_**¡Comencemos!**_

* * *

**Subaru **

_No te merezco, pero aún así te deseo a mi lado. _

_Matame, cuando te pida que me mates. _

_Déjame__, cuando no vuelva a ser el mismo. _

_Ámame__, eternamente. _

_Por que yo te amaré de la misma manera_

_...Por siempre..._

_(7:00 pm)_

El atardecer rojizo parecía un mar de llamas, quemando el cielo con su ardiente tono. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, reluciendo el blanco de sus nudillos. Todos los viernes, al menos una hora al menos, iba a visitarla. Se conformaba con saber que se encontraba bien y no había hecho ninguna locura, diciéndole cuanto lo quería y que estaba muy orgullosa de él aunque no supiera de qué. ¿Cuantas veces le rogó que dejara aquella torre, para que pueda volver con él a la mansión y llevar una vida normal? Fueron tantas las veces, como tantas ella había negado. Christa estaba bien allí por su propia seguridad, y Subaru solo debía entenderlo.

Caminó tranquilamente en los jardines oscuros, ya de noche. Después de una largar charla con ella, solo pudo mantener una pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho? ¿Su madre quería que él sea feliz? Chasqueó la lengua con desgana. ¿Es que no entendía, que él ya era feliz? Solamente con saber que ella vivía, y que sus dos personas más importantes se encontraban bien... era suficiente. Siguió caminando hasta la entrada de la mansión, abriendo la puerta y dejando que se cierra a su espalda. Miles de aromas entraron en sus sentidos al aspirar el aire de la sala, con uno latente que destacaba entre los demás.

Caminando, caminando y caminando hasta llegar hasta su habitación. Cerró las cortinas, ocultando los últimos rayos del sol con ellas. Dejó la habitación a oscuras y se encaminó hasta su ataúd, metiéndose dentro y cerrando a su paso. En aquella oscuridad, solamente con el sonido de su respiración, cerró sus ojos rojos e intentó relajarse.

* * *

_(2:30 am) _

- Maldición...

No, no podía dormir.

Estuvo mas de seis horas recostado allí, pensando en cualquier cosa solamente para aburrirse y dormir en paz. Pero no, no podía conciliar el sueño. Suspiró con resignación, si no podía dormir en su ataúd relajándose entonces no podía estar en ese lugar. Abrió su lecho y salió de él, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Odiaba hacer algo que al final no resultaba, le dejaba de mal humor y no quería ser molestado en ese momento. Podría ser que... tal vez necesitara otra cosa para dormir. Reiji podría ayudarle en eso, debía de tener algo para el insomnio.

Al caminar por los pasillos con lentitud, pudo pensar en más cosas de las que pensó dentro de su ataúd. Aquellas ideas recorrían su mente como peces en un estanque, jugando con sus emociones y confundiendo sus decisiones. Esa tarde donde habló con su madre, algo que no había hecho hasta ahora, había sido hablar de... sentimientos. Con solo pensarlo casi se sonroja, y se sintió un estúpido por sentirse de esa manera. Demonios, él era demasiado... serio, no se podía imaginar de la manera que su madre le dijo. El no era _tierno _ni "bonito", no era esas cosas y mataría a todos sus hermanos si llegasen a repetirlo.

¿Cómo podía ser tierno alguien como él? ¡Obviamente no era tierno, nunca se lo creería!

_**Flashback **_

_- Yo... - intentó explicarse, mirando a la mujer de cabellos blancos que llamaba madre. _

_Christa lo miraba con ternura, sentada en una de las grandes sillas de madera perfectamente talladas. Le sonrió, tomando las manos de su hijo que frente de ella se encontraba. Subaru no podía mirarla a los ojos, con ese rubor tan grande en sus mejillas. ¿Cuando fue que se volvió tan... expresivo? Apretó sus dientes una vez más, rogándole al cielo o lo que sea que detuviera la sangre en sus mejillas. _

_- Es especial para ti... - le dijo Christa con una sonrisa alegre y a la vez triste, con sus ojos rojos brillando. _

_Subaru levantó el rostro al tiempo que la vampira quitaba una de sus manos de las suyas, acercándose poco a poco. Sintió el suave roce en sus cabellos, la caricia cálida de su madre que lo aliviaba poco a poco. Estuvieron así, él pensando seriamente y ella acariciando con ternura los cabellos de su hijo. Si no tenían en cuenta sus pasados, aquella hubiera sido una típica tarde en familia. Madre e hijo, solos ellos dos, hablando de lo que realmente importaba. _

_- Si... es especial... - susurró él al fin, cerrando sus ojos. _

_Escuchó las risas como campanas tintineantes de su madre, que ahora parecía divertirse con el sonrojo en el rostro de su hijo. _

_- Subaru... mi hijo... - volvió a soltar otra risita, similar al tintineo de las campanas. - Eres tan tierno... _

_- ¡No soy tierno, madre! - dijo entrecortando las palabras y notablemente nervioso. _

_Ella siguió acariciando sus cabellos, sonriendo. Aquellos momentos en los que él la visitaba, olvidaba aquel dolor que su corazón sufría día tras día. Desde que Karl Heinz... Reprimió ese recuerdo en su mente, volviendo a concentrarse en aquel momento. _

_- ... y bonito, mi hijo es bonito. - susurró Christa al final. _

_**Fin flashback**_

Observó la luna por una de las ventanas del pasillo, observando su redondes imperfecta y ese color poco usual. A sus ojos rojos, parecía que se iba encogiendo conforme fijaba más su vista. ¿Un eclipse? y lo era, hoy habría un eclipse lunar en donde cosas extrañas sucedían. Ah, esas noches donde se sentía extraños, como si los sentimientos fueran mas intensos y la sangre fuera como el dulce elixir de la vida, el mas dulce de los vinos. Subaru suspiró pesadamente al encontrarse con esos efectos demasiado pronto. En su pecho, una opresión en ese momento. DIOS SANTO, ¿Cómo esa noche inútil podría hacerle sentir de esa manera? Tan extraño, tan vacío, tan solo...

La soledad, era ese su vacío.

Se quedó allí, observando lo escaso de la luna y la belleza de la noche. Hubiera deseado sacarse de encima ese insomnio, volver a dormir y olvidarse de esa noche que tanto le atormentaba cuando se presentaba. Los recuerdos, la ira, el amor, su madre y su pasado, todo relacionado en un solo recuerdo que quemaba su mente con lejía. Eran vistos los recuerdos de su madre, siendo presa de los arranques psicóticos de su mente inestable y como Subaru intentaba calmarla. Amaba y adoraba a su madre, con todo el corazón, no podía dejar que se haga daño solo por su mente retorcida. Si hubiera una cura para lo que ella tuviese en su corazón... lo curaría, lo haría aunque le costase la vida. Recordaba su niñez y las escenas tristes y borrosas por las lagrimas, logrando encontrar una que tuviera al menos un momento feliz.

Lo que encontró fue, un revoltijo de sentimientos.

_**Flash Back **_

_Estaba sentado en el césped, con la espada erguida y siendo acariciado por su madre. Christa peinaba el blanco cabello de su hijo con sus manos, con calma y suavidad. Le sonreía con ternura, y esos ojos tristes parecían como si olvidaran por un momento el dolor. Subaru solo podía sonreír, disfrutar de ese lindo momento en el jardín. Por fin había salido, la había convencido de bajar al menos un momento con él. El día era tranquilo, y ninguna de las demás esposas estaban allí. Solo ellos dos, nadie más. _

_Pero, como todo lo hermoso, debe terminar. _

_- Subaru. - una voz masculina y autoritaria hizo que los dos elevaran la cabeza. _

_Subaru lo miró asustado, y Christa dejó al descubierto sus rojizos rojos aterrados por aquella presencia. Un ser de estatura alta, de cabellos blancos y largos y mirada rojiza, los miraba desde arriba. No parecía enojado, pero si un poco decepcionado y en sus ojos al mirar a la mujer, se pudo apreciar la ternura en ellos. _

_- Padre... - fue lo único que dijo el menor, mirando con ojos suplicantes a su progenitor. Mas este no lo miraba, estaba con sus ojos puestos en Christa. _

_Se arrodilló en frente de ella, mirándola a su altura. _

_- ¿Al fin has dejado el miedo? - le preguntó en voz baja, dejando de ver al niño en aquella escena y centrándose en la mujer de belleza exquisita. _

_Por la mano que estaba posada en el cabello de Subaru, pudo sentir como su madre comenzó a temblar conforme Karl heinz se le acercaba. Él vampiro alzó una de sus manos, intentando acariciar una de las mejillas de la mujer. Entonces el niño vio en Christa, como las pupilas de aquellos ojos rojizos se encogieron con temor. _

_Algo en el despertó, como si ahora fuese consiente de el por qué de aquellas sensaciones. En su interior, la necesidad de proteger a su madre estalló como una bomba, empujándolo hacia la verdad. Ahora lo sabía, ahora sabía que siempre fue culpa de aquel hombre que su madre este en ese estado. Debía protegerla de su padre, de su esposo. No dejaría que vuelva a tocarla, nunca más. _

_Y así... todo cambió. _

_- No. - una voz fría escapó de la garganta de Subaru. _

_Karl heinz dio un movimiento hacia atrás, sorprendido por lo que veía delante. El niño de cabellos blancos se había parado enfrente de su madre con los brazos extendidos, evitando que él la toque. Miró sorprendido a la pequeña figura del niño, que antes era triste y tímida. Ahora era, fría y protectora. _

_Aquellos tres pares de ojos rojos demostraban distintas emociones, Christa temor; Karlheinz sorpresa y Subaru, Subaru odio. Supo que mientras su hijo este en medio protegiéndola, el no podría hacer nada. Claro, si es que quisiera conservar la cordura de su esposa y el fruto de ambos. Con una sonrisa de medio lado y levantándose con lentitud, se alejó de los dos con paso confiado hacia la mansión. _

_Subaru suspiró. _

_- Mamá, ya esta todo... _

_No pudo terminar la frase, por que los brazos de su madre lo encarcelaron en un fuerte abrazo. Christa rompió en llanto, abrazando mas fuerte a su hijo. _

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te interpusiste? Podría haberte matado... - lloró al mirarlo a los ojos, tocando con sus manos el rostro de Subaru para saber que no era mentira. - No vuelvas a hacerlo, Subaru... _

_Aquellas emociones fuertes irrumpieron en su interior, y no pudo evitar sentir aquellas lagrimas saladas en sus mejillas. Abrazó de nuevo a su madre, llorando también. _

_Ya no importaba nada, solo debía protegerla. De su padre, de las esposas y de ella misma. _

_**Fin flash back**_

- ¡Maldición!

Golpeó la pared que tenía cerca, dejando un gran hoyo en ella. Su respiración se volvió agitada y su pecho se sintió oprimido. Los recuerdos de aquel día amenazaban con romper el hilo de su cordura, y volviéndolo inestable como su progenitora. De pronto sintió una gran sed, su garganta secarse por completo hasta tal punto de darle arcadas. Sus ojos rojos relucían de furia y el calor en su interior no era nada bueno. Quiso destruir aquella pared entera, matar a quien se le interpusiera y alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar. Pero no podía, nunca más podría alejarse de ese maldito destino.

Corrió sin razón, pero sintió que debía correr. Pasaba por las ventanas y la escases de la luna lo acompañó en su carrera. Su respiración no regularizaba, y se sentía que perdería el conocimiento de pronto. Una sensación que jamás conoció, se hacía presente en su cuerpo gritándole que algo faltaba. Ese algo, esa necesidad, no supo encontrarla. Paró en la cocina, respirando aun entre cortado y apoyándose en la mesada de mármol gris. Se sentía decaer, tenía sed y quería morir a cada segundo que pasaba.

De todas las personas del mundo, sean humanos o vampiros, ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle esta vida? Tan llena de... odio. No importa donde viese, aquello no era más que un infierno donde si cerrabas los ojos perdías. Al verse a si mismo, se consideraba un monstruo solamente por nacer en este mundo. Los humanos eran egoístas, vanidosos, lujuriosos y más. ¿Los vampiros? Doblemente egoístas, vanidosos y lujuriosos. Solo habían pocas diferencias que los separaban, pero al final terminaban siendo basura. Debías ser realmente afortunado si querías ser feliz, al menos eso pensó. Pero Subaru no tuvo suerte, el no fue afortunado. Solo causó dolor y tristeza a la persona que más amaba en la tierra. Se sintió como su hermano mayor, Shuu, que le era indiferente a la vida y la muerte.

El mundo donde vivía era un completo desconocido para él, sin sentido y sin razones.

El olor de la sangre entró a sus fosas nasales, poniéndolo alerta. Era demasiado, pensó, como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en el corazón y este hubiera salpicado todas las paredes de su deliciosa esencia. Sin embargo conocía esa sangre, la sangre que tanto amaba y odiaba.

De pronto su mente dejo pensar, centrándose en lo principal y únicamente importante. Todos los recuerdos, decisiones y sentimientos desaparecieron en un segundo al sentir aquella esencia. El dolor, el odio y la fuera fueron a un segundo plano y la preocupación inundó su pecho. Sabía de quien era esa sangre, sabía su nombre, su apellido, su cosas favoritas y cada facción de su rostro de muñeca. Aquella mujer, a la que antes abrazó con suavidad y le ofreció su vida en una daga plateada.

Entró en pánico, y con temor corrió con rapidez hasta llegar a esa habitación.

- Oye... - siseó él al entrar por la puerta, mirando a la segunda persona más importante como estaba dormida en su lecho. Suspiró aliviado, pero al instante ocultó su preocupación. Se acercó en silencio hasta la cama de la joven, observándola con sus ojos rojos.

Aun dormida, con su cabello revuelto y esa mirada inconsciente, era hermosa. Su piel blanca brillaba a la luz nocturna, y aquellos labios rosados se fruncían en sueños. Sus largas pestañas descansaban en su tersa piel, donde en sus mejillas se encontraba rosada por el rubor. Su cabello rubio caía por doquier, imitando una cascada de luz de los recuerdos. Se arrodilló a su lado, mirándola de cerca. Tenía varios cardenales en su cuello y hombros, que de seguro se extendían a su pecho y brazos. _"Ayato... bastardo.." _pensó indignado al verla en ese estado tan... El aliento de Yui chocó contra el rostro de Subaru, y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando borrar esas ideas de su mente.

Yui comenzó a removerse.

- Subaru...kun... - murmuró la joven dormida, llevando ambas de sus manos hasta su pecho.

El vampiro parpadeó. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con él? ¿Qué era lo que soñaba? ¿Sería una pesadilla, o un sueño agradable? Observó que una de sus manos estaba vendada con fuerza, donde en el centró una pequeña mancha de sangre roja se hacía presente. Ah, era esa la fuente de aquel irresistible aroma. Para que toda esa sangre saliese esa herida fue profunda, causada por algo filoso o cortante. ¿Acaso no podía mantenerse alejada del peligro? Era una tonta, una real tonta.

_Su _tonta.

* * *

_Débil__ con el fin de amar_

_fuerte con el fin de proteger_

_ambos con el fin de quedarse a su lado. _

- Así que estabas aquí, Subaru. - la voz masculina fue como un _flashback _nuevamente, aunque joven y algo irritada.

Si, sabía quien era.

- Ayato. - escupió con desagrado, volviendo su vista a la figura cruzada de brazos de su hermano. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado, con una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos verdes. Se acercó lo suficiente para quedar al lado de Subaru que ya se había vuelto a poner de pie, pero aunque este le advirtió con la mirada Ayato siguió avanzando hasta quedar allí, de frente los dos.

- Tengo sed, ¿Que no es obvio? Seguro tú también la tienes ahora, pero como eres tan... _amable _prefieres mimarla antes, ¿No? - le dijo mientras reía en voz baja, provocando al peliblanco.

- Tsk. Tener sed no es lo único que pretendes de ella, ¿Te piensas que no veo los cardenales en sus brazos? No me creas estúpido, Ayato. - le dijo un poco más gruñendo, pero se contuvo al tenerla tan cerca.

El pelirrojo resopló, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos.

- ¿y que con eso? Ella es solo la presa, que te llegue a la cabeza esa información. - le dijo, impaciente comenzó a acercarse más. Subaru se quedó de piedra, mirando la escena con los puños apretados. - Ahora, si me disculpas... Ore-sama debe reclamar lo que le pertenece.

Esa simple palabra, incluso si fue pronunciada por el más idiota de los Sakamaki, hizo que en el una ira asesina vuelva a aparecer. Aquella que no apareció sino cuando niño, protegiendo a su madre. Esa adrenalina... la sangre fluyendo ardiente en sus venas... si, era el momento. Sabía que tenía a alguien más a quien proteger, y ahora era el momento indicado para protegerla. De ella, de él y de todos aquellos vampiros que quieren beber de su sangre que solo debía latir para... ella misma.

- _NO._

Fue la sorpresa en los ojos verdes de Ayato al ver como Subaru se interponía entre ellos, teletransportandose en frente de Yui. Su mirada rojiza delataba la advertencia y el peligro, combinados con el odio hacia él. Su postura agazapada, lista para saltar, protegía a la chica dormida ajena a todo lo que pasaba en el exterior. Ayato miró desafiante a su hermano menor, preparando sus puños para la pelea que se avecinaba. Subaru no iba a permitir que la toque nuevamente, aunque no sepa el por qué, no dejaría que vuelva a clavarle sus asquerosos colmillos. El albino apretó sus colmillos con furia, preparándose para saltar a la yugular.

- ¿En serio crees que puedes contra mí, contra Ore-sama? - le dijo con burla el pelirrojo, haciendo tronar los huesos de sus manos. - Recuerda quien es el mayor aquí, ponte en tu lugar Subaru. De todos modos, chichinashi es _mía. _

_Crack_

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía con una mano a Ayato del cuello. Lo estrangulaba paciente, y este luchaba por liberarse. Los ojos de Subaru solo mostraban decisión, y si decía cualquier otra cosa sería demasiado tarde. Si, por que el era capaz de matar a uno de sus hermanos si le hacía algo a Yui. Cualquiera que la tocara, que clave sus colmillos en ella, incluso que intente besar sus labios... sufriría un horrible destino.

- Bastardo... - jadeó Ayato, intentando respirar.

Pero sabía que Yui le tenía aprecio a cada uno de sus hermanos, no sabía el por qué pero lo hacía. Ah... ella era todo un misterio, y ese misterio era lo que rondaba en su cabeza todos los días. No la haría sufrir por este idiota, no haría algo que le hiciese mal.

- Si vuelves... te mataré.

Con esas palabras lo sacó de la habitación, aventandolo hacia la pared. No, no dejaría que alguien así se aproveche de ella. Incluso si tenía que permanecer allí toda la noche, cuidándola entre la oscuridad, lo haría para que pueda dormir bien. Volvió a tele transportarse dentro de la habitación, de todos modos Ayato no volvería a molestarlo por esta noche. Tal vez esperaría a que se vaya de su habitación para atacar... ¿Qué más podría hacer?

_"Si, va a ser mejor que me quede con ella. De todos modos... no tengo sueño."_

* * *

_Quisiera saber..._

_...que sueñan tus curiosos ojos. _

Centró su atención en la chica en el lecho, que parecía dormir tranquila hace segundos. Ahora se removía mucho entre las sabanas. En un instante llegó a ella, examinándola fijamente. ¿Una pesadilla, o estaba incomoda? Agh... ¿Por qué se preocupaba por lo que sucedía en los sueños de aquella joven? Bueno, ya sabía aquello pero... no quería admitirlo, aunque ya ni siquiera pudiese controlarlo. Entonces ella volvió a dormir tranquila, extendiendo dormida un brazo fuera de la cama. Todo se quedo en silencio, incluso el vampiro de ojos rojos que la miraba expectante.

Algo se removió en su interior, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

Instantes en el que ella movió en sueños su brazo, extendiéndolo sin saber hacia donde estaba él. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre captaron todo el movimiento que hizo la joven, siguiendo cada reflejo con atención. Era tan extraño, tan fascinante, extrañamente encantador verla dormir. Como si fuese una película que llegase inmediatamente al momento culminante, ese sería su final. Tan calmada, en paz... volando en el mundo de sus sueños. Sin darse cuenta estaba allí, golpeando de nuevo sus alientos en aquella cercanía letal.

Era tan extraño... no importaba cuantas veces la viera dormida, o siquiera cerrando sus ojos, a Subaru le dejaba una extraña sensación en su pecho. El dolor punzante que hace ratos palpitaba se mezcló con aquel confuso aleteo, desgarrando las paredes de su interior. Se sentía enfermo, realmente enfermo al encontrarse lleno de emociones. Obviamente, el sentimentalismo no encajaba en su sistema, eso ya era un hecho. Pero, ¿Por qué en ese momento... tenía que sentirse así? Tan confundido, tan inseguro, tan...

...tan humano, como Yui.

_"Si la amas, debes hacerla feliz." _

La voz de su madre Christa resonó en su mente, volviendo a recordar la conversación que hace horas habían tenido. Hacerla feliz... ese era uno de sus problemas. Incluso si quisiera hacerlo, habría algo que dentro de poco opacaría esa felicidad. Era verdad, que verla con un rostro angustiado y triste le fue divertido alguna vez, pero ahora al verla de ese modo solo le dejaba una desagradable sensación. Tal vez fue por eso que dejó de beber su sangre por un tiempo, al darse cuenta del dolor que le provocaba. ¿Cómo podría hacerla feliz, teniendo a otros cinco vampiros que arruinaban su hermosa sonrisa? No, tampoco iba a forzarla a hacer que se vaya de aquella mansión, no si quería volver a verla. ¡Demonios! tanto tiempo pensando en aquellas cosas y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ella despertó, mirándolo con aquellos ojos rosados en la oscuridad. Otra vez, la sensación del dolor y soledad palpitaron en su interior, queriendo destruir todo su pecho.

_"Eres mucho mejor que tu padre, no sigas su mismo camino" _

Su corazón fue latido puro al verla a los ojos, congelando sus pensamientos por una vez desde que entró a aquella habitación. Aquellos ojos llenos de brillo, del color rosado mas brillante que el resto, hizo que su piel subiese de temperatura. Sin comprender... sin entender como era que aquella humana con solo dirigir su mirada hacia él... podía causarle ese efecto. Tan mágico, extraño...

...Tan humano.

Se dice que, en tu interior existe un medidor de emociones que sube y baja sea cual sea la situación en la que estas. Tal vez por eso fue que en ese momento, con sus rostros tan cerca del otro y la mirada exótica de Yui, que aquellas emociones subieron hasta desbordar el medidor inundando todo a su alcance. Tal vez fue por eso que posó una mano en los cabellos rubios de la humana y se inclinó para apretar aquellos labios con los suyos. De cualquier forma, viéndolo desde cualquier lugar, la había besado en ese momento. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, pero ya nada le importó.

Al diablo.

Al diablo los nervios, al diablo el dolor, al diablo la humanidad. Aquellos sentimientos eran demasiado poderosos, tanto que no podían contenerse dentro de él. ¡Qué más da! La estaba besando, y se sentía terriblemente bien. Su boca, tan húmeda y fresca tenía aquel sabor dulce en sus labios. Dulce... empalagoso, pero aun así era delicioso. Al diablo sus demás hermanos, al diablo aquellos sentimientos confusos. En ese momento, solo eran él y ella. Vampiro y humana, hombre y mujer, Subaru y Yui.

Solo ellos dos.

Se separó de ella, no sin antes dejar un casto beso en sus labios por ultima vez. La miró a los ojos, observando discretamente el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas de ella. Tan humana... ¿Por qué los humanos eran especiales? No... los humanos no, sino ella. Tan alegre, activa, pura... Parecía un ángel en el mismo centro del infierno. La sangre dentro de su cuerpo palpitaba caliente y rápida en sus venas, provocandole un seco ardor en la garganta. Sentía tanta sed que sería capaz de devorarla... pero no. No lo haría si no lo era con su permiso. Escuchó el reloj de la cómoda canturrear su rutinario _tic-tac _en ese incomodo silencio. El tiempo no paraba, pero lo sintió congelado al sentirse tan cerca de Yui.

- Subaru-kun... - susurró ella al final, llevándose tímidamente una de sus manos a sus labios.

No pudo pensar en nada más, solo su nombre saliendo su boca una y otra vez.

Se dio cuenta minutos después que se encontraba encima de ella, y que lo hizo sin pensar. Apresaba a Yui de sus muñecas, separando sus piernas y encontrándose cómodamente entre ellas. Al mantener su conciencia fuera de aquel movimiento no pudo darse cuenta del rostro que mantenía la joven, completo de temor. La sed lo llamaba, el deseo le gritaba en los oídos y los latidos de su corazón le incitaban al mayor de los pecados. Hacerla suya, para siempre, para que nadie más pudiese tocarla salvo él. No soportaría que otro hombre la toque como él estaba tocándola en ese preciso momento. Incluso si... fuera ella. Una de sus manos voló hacia sus piernas, levantando el camisón con lentitud. Una suave tortura junto a esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espalda. La quería ahora, ese era el momento. Sus labios fueron a su cuello, besándolo y degustando con su lengua la deliciosa piel.

- Por favor... - un sollozo salió de la boca femenina, al tiempo que él abría sus ojos.

El aroma a lagrimas saladas se metió dentro de sus fosas nasales, y detuvo cada movimiento que hacían sus manos. Levantó su rostro, mirando a Yui a la cara. Ojos cristalizados, envueltos en un río interminable de lagrimas. Sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca de terror y miedo, temblando como su fuera una hoja en el viento. También su rostro esta rojo, combinando todo con esos ojos rosados repletos de horror y temor. Fue como... si estuviera reviviendo aquella vieja pesadilla que se juró olvidar. Rápidamente abrió totalmente los ojos, realmente sorprendido.

- ...Detente... Subaru-kun. - Volvió a llorar ella, temblando debajo de su cuerpo. De sus ojos nuevas lagrimas aparecieron, parecían caer sin final.

Aquellos ojos... le recordaban a los ojos de su madre.

_"Estoy orgullosa de ti, Subaru." _

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y no entendió las razones. Quizás por que el cuerpo de la humana movía al suyo a la vez, pero era una gran mentira. Se sentía tan... enfermo. Las palabras de Christa volvieron a resonar en su mente, con la imagen de sus ojos tristes en el centro de esta. Volvió el dolor a latirle en el pecho, como burlándose de él. _"Eres mucho mejor que tu padre, no sigas su mismo camino" _resonó nuevamente. Mucho mejor que su padre... ¿Mucho mejor? Se hacía llamar así... cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que Karl Heinz. Nuevamente las imágenes de su madre invadieron su memoria y al ver a Yui a los ojos nuevamente, en vez de un par de ojos rosados vislumbró un intenso rubí. Su cabello rubio pareció volverse liso y blanco, y la piel comenzó a aclararse volviéndola blanca como el alabastro. Encima de él, atacando su cuerpo, Subaru tuvo una aparición de su madre...

...y le sonrió.

_"Te amo, Subaru." _

- ... No puedo...

Soltó sus muñecas lentamente, separándose de ella.

¿Así se siente el amor? ¿Es así como controla? Se sentía como un títere en esos momentos, controlado por aquellos primitivos sentimientos que alguna vez llegó a resguardar en su corazón. Era tan peligroso... ahora se daba cuenta. También podía darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo, Karl Heinz amaba a Christa a su manera. Aunque amar a una persona... fuese de maneras tan diferentes, pero de alguna forma se encontraba el amor. Mil punzadas en su pecho lo invadieron en ese momento, al sentarse en el medio de aquella cama grande. A su lado, la Yui que al instante volvió a incorporarse con el temor en sus ojos rosados. Tenía miedo de volverla a ver, de mirar sus ojos y que nuevamente su madre aparezca en ella. Esos ojos tristes, temerosos, llenos de terror... Estaba a punto de convertirse en su padre, tomando a la fuerza a la persona que más amaba después de su progenitora.

¿Aquel era el amor, que dolía tanto en su pecho? Amor, odio, dolor, culpa... Todo volvió a mezclarse en su interior como un veneno que derretía la mayor parte de su ser, torturándolo, matándolo... una lenta tortura ardiente que con cada pensamiento ardía peor. Se sentía miserable, lo más bajo que puede haber en este mundo. Una bestia, como su padre... una persona que no le importaba arruinar miles de vidas para conseguir lo que quiere, sin remordimientos y sin mirar atrás. Un verdadero monstruo del cual su hijo era lo mismo, un monstruo. El peor de los monstruos.

* * *

_Los monstruos también se enamoran. _

Ahora, en aquella silenciosa y oscura habitación, se encuentran una humana y un vampiro en la misma cama. Las dos almas sentadas en el centro, sin encontrar sus miradas. Allí, arrodillado en el lecho, contenía el dolor de su corazón con fuerza y determinación. A pesar de ser un monstruo, la amaba más que a nadie y por eso no se permitía tocarla. Pero, ¿por qué en ese momento, le fue tan difícil apartarse?, llegó hasta el punto de hacerla llorar y gemir de terror. No, el no quería hacerla sentir se esa manera. Como lo prometió, él solo quería hacerla feliz. Aunque nunca creyó que esto pasaría, ni tampoco que fuera tan fácil contenerse. Allí, frente a frente, sin mirarse siquiera, respiró hondo.

- ...No puedo lastimarte. - le dijo, aun con la vista baja y sus ojos mirando las sabanas blancas. - Te amo demasiado como para que seas infeliz toda tu vida... al lado de un monstruo como yo.

Las palabras dolían, y su corazón se oprimía con cada respiración que tomaba. Era lo peor, se sentía morir dejándola por completo. Pero si eso era lo mejor... debía alejarla de él, no podía hacerle más daño del que ya tenía. Pero... ¿Por qué no podía dejar esa habitación? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil?

- Subaru-kun... - susurró Yui, con un tono sorprendido en su voz. Sintió como sus piernas movían el colchón hacia su dirección.

A pesar de sentirse así, la voz de su amada le sirvió de alivio para su herido corazón. Sin embargo aquellas emociones atroces seguían presentes y golpeándolo a cada latido de su corazón. Como deseó que todo aquello fuera diferente, que sus almas no estuvieran destinadas a ese estúpido destino. Sintió sus ojos un picor horrible, pero sabía que si los cerraba miles de lagrimas caerían de sus ojos rojos. Hubiera deseado que ella no tuviese que vivir allí, que hubiera seguido viviendo normal en otro lugar, ajena al dolor que se respiraba en esa mansión. Hubiera sido feliz, lejos de él y de sus hermanos, olvidándose por completo de los problemas de ceder su sangre y alma a un vampiro. Pero eso sería lo peor, por que Subaru no podía imaginarse nuevamente una vida sin Yui.

No podía dejarla ir.

- Subaru-kun... no es un monstruo.

_"¿Qué...?" _levantó su rostro al escuchar esas palabras, con el brillo del escepticismo en sus ojos rojos. Soltó un jadeo bajo cuando sintió los frágiles brazos de la joven abrazarlo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del vampiro. Atónito, observó como Yui lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda con sus manos.

- Hay muchos humanos... que son peores monstruos que tú... - susurró ella en su oído, rosando su aliento contra la piel blanca de él. -... y yo te prefiero a pesar de lo que eres. - Las dulces palabras de Yui hicieron eco en el pecho de Subaru, haciendo que abra aun más los ojos. - ... y yo... no te dejaré... solo por que seas un monstruo.

Subaru no pudo hablar, solamente sentir como ella lo abrazaba. Ahora ellos dos, arrodillados en la cama blanca, la humana abrazando al vampiro y este sin poder hablar. Su corazón estaba paralizado del shock, y nuevamente las palabras de Yui hicieron eco en su interior. Una extraña calidez invadió sus venas, aliviando poco a poco su cuerpo. Allí, su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez y fuerza nuevamente. Envolvió a la humana en sus brazos, abrazándola también con suavidad.

¿que tenía esa humana? Era tan extraña, siempre preocupada por el bienestar de los vampiros con los que vivía. A pesar de las constantes torturas y humillaciones... ella siempre se mostraba preocupada por todos ellos. ¿Por qué? Ese corazón... era tan puro que solo pudo creerle cuando dijo esas palabras. _No te dejaré solo por que seas un monstruo, _esas palabras que tan difíciles eran de creer... Subaru las creyó al instante.

- Incluso si... me vuelvo loco... - susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la coronilla de Yui. - Siempre estarás a mi lado, ¿verdad?

Las palabras salieron sin pensar, pero con con un peso menos en su mente. Tal vez... ¿Quería decir esas palabras? Asegurarse de que ella no mentía, de que se quedaría por siempre a su lado... Aunque sea un monstruo. Aunque sea un peligro para ella, que solo la mataría con una de sus manos si quisiera...

- Si... - le susurró, y al separarse vio una sonrisa en los labios de la humana. Se observaron mutuamente, el rosado y el rojo envolviéndose en una mirada intensa. - Siempre estaré a tu lado, Subaru-kun...

Volvió a abrazarlo, fundiéndose entre los brazos del otro. Se sentía nuevamente aliviado, como si todo el peso se hubiese ido con solo escucharla decir _siempre _. Pero el dolor no cesaba, y pensó que era una parte interminable de su vida... pero allí, entre ellos, palpitaba presente en su corazón. Acarició la espalda de Yui con suavidad, sintiéndola tan cerca de él...

- Te amo, Subaru... - susurró ella en su oído, aferrándose más a él.

_"Te amo, Subaru" _

Las dos voces, una en su mente y otra en su oído, se mezclaron y se hicieron eco dentro de su corazón. El palpitar volvió a sonar y cuando quiso darse cuenta... las lagrimas estaban recorriendo las mejillas del vampiro. Por un instante, el espíritu puro de Yui... hizo que aquellas lagrimas que había intentado contener, cayeran por fin de sus ojos rojos.

¿Aquel era el amor? Tan confuso, tan extraño y tan humano... se había alojado en el cuando nuevamente besó los labios de Yui, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que las ultimas lagrimas de dolor cayeran de sus ojos. El dolor no volvió a aparecer en ese momento, por que algo más fuerte había tomado su lugar.

Allí, dos almas unidas en un beso... arrodillados en aquella cama blanca... abrazándose bajo la oscuridad que tantas historias guardaba... y ahora, era testigo de una historia más.

Una historia que nunca terminaría.

* * *

_El fuego quema nuestra piel _

_Es una sensación agradable,_

_Y mis deseos de devorarte..._

_Sálvame__... _

_...de mi mismo. _

Besó nuevamente sus labios, pero ahora con un nuevo sentimiento apoderándose de él. Yui se aferraba a su espalda y acariciaba con sus suaves manos la piel tras la camisa. Esa sensación... de volverse fuego, hurgó en él como si estuviera a centímetros del sol. Podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica caliente debajo de ese camisón, y como quemaba el rozar de piel. Así, arriba de su cuerpo, se sintió mucho más cómodo que en otra parte. Sus piernas entrelazadas y sus labios conectándose constantemente... era una sensación indescriptible, como el paraíso al que él nunca tendría paso. Pero, ¿A quien le importa el paraíso, cuando se obtiene mas felicidad a su lado? La tenía allí, entre sus brazos, y se sentía tan bien... El mas bendito de los placeres, su sangre caliente correr en sus venas que solo cantaba para él.

Sus manos bajaron a la cintura de Yui, acariciándola conforme más intenso se hacía el beso. Escuchaba satisfecho el corazón de su amada latiendo frenéticamente, como si en un momento a otro saldría disparado de su pecho. La respiración de ambos se iba convirtiendo en jadeos conforme rozaban sus cuerpos, sintiendo la necesidad de sentirse de más...

Se separó de ella, con su respiración entrecortada. Miró sus ojos rosados refulgiendo en la oscuridad, y aquella pequeña boca abierta intentando contener el oxigeno. Se veía tan...

- Yui... - susurró su nombre con suavidad al tiempo que ella acariciaba sus blancos cabellos. - ¿Tú quieres...?

Se miraron mutuamente, como si pudiesen hablar sin palabras. Aunque era así, entre aquellas sabanas que eran testigos de todo, podían hablar en silencio. Yui lo observo fijamente, con el brillo en sus rosados ojos relumbrar entre la oscuridad. Ella siguió acariciando los cabellos blancos del vampiro.

- Si... quiero. - susurró, entrelazando ahora sus manos en el cuello de Subaru.

Ya no habría vuelta atrás... pues ahora se pertenecían, para bien o para mal, los dos como iguales... sin importar el costo que pueda llegar a tener después.

* * *

_(4:30 am) _

Se escuchaban las aves aletear y cantar en la madrugada, y la noche volverse cada vez mas clara conforme las horas pasaban. Allí, los dos abrazados a sus cuerpos desnudos, disfrutaban del silencio y la paz luego de unir sus almas a una sola. Subaru miraba el techo de la habitación con rostro sereno, teniendo a Yui descansando arriba de su pecho. Tenía la cabeza de su amada en el pecho desnudo de él, con la espalda desnuda descubierta y sus brazos rodearla con ternura. No estaba dormida, lo sabía, pero no hacía ningún sonido más que respirar. Sus piernas entrelazadas debajo de las sabanas, no podía estar más cómodo.

- ¿y ahora... que pasará? - preguntó Yui en un susurró, acariciando con una de sus manos el hombro del vampiro.

Si le pagaran por cada vez que ha pensando en eso en aquel momento... Pero sabía que hacer, y sin dudas Subaru le sonrió a la nada. Ya sabía por qué se preocupaba, de aquellos caprichosos hermanos que querían beber a toda costa de su sangre. _"preocupada por cosas tan insignificantes, estando yo aquí..." _Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con esos inocentes ojos rosados, a pesar de todo ella era una niña...

_su _niña.

- No te preocupes por eso. - habló él mientras acariciaba la piel blanca de la espalda de la chica. - Yo te protegeré, ¿De acuerdo?

Y era verdad, él la protegería de quien se interpusiera en sus caminos. El silencio volvió a aparecer por un momento, escuchando nuevamente el cantar de las aves en la noche. Yui se apretó a él, besando el lugar donde estaba el corazón del vampiro. Subaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y pensó que era una tontería. Habían hecho el amor juntos y solamente por un beso él...

- De acuerdo. - susurró ella, cerrando sus ojos. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormida, y él la miró desde donde estaba.

Difícilmente pudo recordar por qué había acudido a la habitación de Yui horas antes, pero sea cual sea la razón le dio las gracias. Tal vez... enamorarse y sentir amor no era malo. Las personas modificaban sus sentimientos conforme sus personalidades, pero a él aquello no iba a atormentarlo más.

Aunque el dolor del pasado queme... ya no importaba en ese momento. Sería tal vez por que el _Te amo _no tuviera pasado ni futuro, sino un presente que prometía ser fuerte y perfecto. Con Yui, a su lado, el presente de cada día sería perfecto.

_Te amo... Yui. _

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**LEER LA DESCRIPIÓN, ES NECESARIO! **_

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEOS SANTO, ME COSTÓ EL INFIERNO ENTERO HACER ESTE CAPITULO. **_

_**Subaru: Tu no sabes escribirme, humana. **_

_**Pfff... no le hagan caso, esta enojado por que no lo hice primero 7u7 Bueno... Sigamos con lo que estaba diciendo XD**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Quice hacerlo más especial, es que Subaru me gusta mucho. Es uno de mis 10 amores imposibles XD Lo que si... ahora va a quedar la duda de... **_

_**¿Reiji o Shu? OHHHHHHH :O Los dos son sexys, por lo que da igual (?) Pero recién los estoy comenzando y bueno em... Sigo sin ideas T-T ¿Como les gustaría cada uno? Que sea bien SEXY o CURSI? :v no se no se... son ideas demasiado buenas D: **_

_**Hablando de las lectoras que me siguen, amo todos sus comentarios :3 ¿En serio escribo tan bien? Me hacen poner colorada :3 Las hice esperar con el de Subaru lo se, pero es que es tan... djdhsfksjhg :3 (si, esa es una palabra que demuestra mi amor por el tsundere) **_

_**Ahora vamos al siguiente tema: DESEOS NOCTURNOS: MUKAMI TEMPORADA **_

_**Bueno varia gente ha votado ya, y estuve haciendo un cuadro sobre como sería. Soy tan creativa (?) Hasta en cada capitulo voy a hacer una entrevista a cada uno, por que se que se van a portar bien :3 (okno) **_

_**Estarían en este orden por el momento, mientras sumen mas votos irán subiendo hasta quedar en primer lugar, segundo lugar y.. ya me entendieron n.n Quedaría así: **_

_**1=Kou - (Dos puntos, el idol no se queda atrás!) **_

_**2= Ruki - (Dos puntos, por que hasta la autora puede votar por su vampiro favorito :3 ) **_

_**3=Azusa - **_

_**4= Yuma - **_

_**A Yuma ya le tengo pensado el final: **_

_**"Mientras caminaba, vio a Yui con un tomate en la boca y un cubo de azúcar en la mano. La Sangre se escapó de sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar correr hacia donde estaba ella, agarrarla cual saco de arroz y llevarla salvaje mente hacia su habitación. Azusa tuvo que ir al hospital a pedir prestada una silla de ruedas para Yui, y de camino la usó para su propia diversión. **_

_**- ¿y que pasó después, tio Ruki? - preguntó una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos rosados, con un peluche con forma de zanahoria en sus brazos.**_

_**El tio Ruki suspiró, con un rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas. **_

_**- Después de eso tú viniste al mundo, y después tus otros cuatro hermanos. **_

_**Fin" **_

_**7u7 **_

_**JJAJAJA okno, pero es una opción XD **_

_**Gracias por el review que siempre me dan, en especial a las chicas que comentan cada cap :3 Las amo, son lo más *O* Y bueno... ¡Que comience la preparación del capitulo 5! Lo subiré cuando pueda, por que realmente es un infierno escribir en estos momentos donde vivo xD **_

_**Y el 22 de agosto es mi cumpleaños... así que no se olviden de regalarme un Shu para ese día 7u7 okno **_

_**Besos y abrazos, y su servidora se despide con una gran sonrisa! **_

_**Bye bye! **_

_**BY: Shelikernr. **_


	5. Aviso y mini episodio!

_**LEE ANTES DE COMENZAR EL CAPITULO, POR FAVOR! **_

_**22 REVIEWS :D :D *gira tirando petalos de rosas* ¡Esto se merece un episodio especial!**_

_**Holis... 7u7 hoy estuve administrando la historia y lo vi *O*, así que decidí darles un "episodio especial" por los 22 reviews :D (y por que estoy tardandome demasiado en el sig capitulo) Estaba dudosa de que personaje hacer, por que no quiero hacer spoiler sobre el siguiente capitulo :3 así que decidí sobre el Ayato X Yui que es el favorito de casi todas ^u^**_

_**Aclarando sobre mi tardanza, tengo muchos problemas por que ahora se esta cortando la luz en mi casa, y mi portatil se ha quedado sin batería T-T Así que les dejo esto en modo de disculpa ^^ Lo hice sin tiempo y espero que este lindo, o no se... la verdad es que no escribo mucho sobre el YuiAyato. **_

_**Sin más que decir, disfruten el mini episodio especial :D **_

* * *

_**Tormenta. **_

- Solo un poco más... - rogaba en silencio.

Garabateaba las letras en aquella hoja de papel, terminando ese trabajo de historia que tanto le costó. ¿Por qué? Había estudiado, claro, pero lo que le impedía terminarlo eran los seis sadicos vampiros que vivían con ella. ¡Era para mañana! Eso era aun peor, no poder concentrarse en lo que dependería de sus notas hasta el cuarto semestre. ¡AGH! ¡No podía concentrarse teniendo a tantos vampiros rondando en su cabeza y sus ganas de alimentarse de su sangre!

Por eso rogaba que no aparecieran aquella vez, que no la molestasen por una vez en su vida.

La punta del lápiz se rompió, otra vez. La tormenta que amenazaba afuera le asustaba, desde niña le asustaba. Los rayos, tan fuertes hacían que su piel se erizara y no podía estar sin una luz a su lado. Suspiró, ese no era su día de suerte. _"Ninguno son mis días de suerte" _pensó ella con melancolía. Se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, hasta que sus dedos rozaron las recientes marcas de colmillos en su cuello. Del lado derecho, como a él le gustaba.

Se sonrojó.

Tan solo pensar en él la hacía estremecerse. Siguió rozando aquella piel marcada, causada hace solo veinte horas. Desde ese entonces casi nadie la había mordido, pero no estaba salvo todavía. Al recordar el por qué, pudo sentirse aliviada.

Por que fue ayer, cuando el mismo Ayato Sakamaki rozó sus labios con gentileza, tomándola con la ternura que no tuvo con nadie más que con ella. Allí, sentada en el escritorio del profesor con sus piernas rodeando las caderas del vampiro. Obedecía todas y cada una de las ordenes que Ayato le daba por temor y... un gusto algo masoquista. Alertas a los pasos de los demás estudiantes que se habían quedado a estudiar en la escuela, se besaban. Solo estaban ellos allí, en aquel salón vacío y oscuro.

"_Desde ahora eres mía, Chichinashi, me perteneces... solo Ore-sama puede tocarte. ¿Entiendes?_" Le había dicho, mas bien gruñido, mientras besaba su cuello. Ella solo asentía, jadeante y sonrojada. Clavó sus colmillos en la suave piel de su pecho.

Habían veces en que sus mordidas no dolían... tanto. Otro rayo, el peor hasta ahora.

Entonces, se fue la luz.

* * *

Caminaba silbando con sus manos en los bolsillos, preparando la trampa a su presa favorita. Allí estaba él, Ayato Sakamaki, caminando hacia la habitación de la chica de rubio. La espalda le dolía desde el día en el que le dijo muy claro a Yui sobre que era "suya" y de nadie más, al pelearse con sus hermanos ante las negativas. Tch, Chichinashi era solamente de él y de nadie más, ya debía ser hora de que los demás comenzaran a entenderlo. Los mataría si la tocaban, y a ella le daría un buen castigo.

Mientras caminaba, tocó su garganta a través de la piel y la sintió mas seca que de costumbre. Hmm, lo normal hubiera sido que al verla ya le de sed, pero ahora parecía como si su garganta necesitase de más. El hambre, la sed... necesitaba su sangre en este mismo momento. Apresuró el paso con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

La luz se cortó de repente, dejándolo a oscuras.

Paró en seco mirando hacia ambos lados. Ah, había olvidado la gran tormenta que guerreaba afuera. Tsk, que días mas molestos eran aquellos. La noche después de una tormenta era terrible, sobre todo la humedad. Esa sensación de estar sofocado dentro de su ataud era... horrible, como si todo el cuerpo te sudara pero al tocar la piel la sientas terriblemente seca. Era molesto e irritante. Caminó hasta quedar en frente de una de las ventanas, mirando con fastidio la gran lluvia que arruinaba el día. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y con una sonrisa maliciosa volteó su cuerpo.

- ¡Ayato-kun!

La verdad, no se lo esperaba.

Sintió el cuerpo de la joven Yui chocar apropósito con su cuerpo, apretándose a él. Sus fragiles brazos lo rodearon y apretaron con miedo, mientras temblaba de miedo sin saber la razón. El vampiro se sorprendió, no esperaba algo así de la chica. Parecía tan dependiente de él...

- P-por favor... - tartamudeaba pegada a su pecho. - Por favor, no te vayas...

Ayato abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Esa niña le tenía miedo a las tormentas y los apagones? Le tenía miedo a eso, y no a los seis vampiros que vivían con ella... ah, que raro era el mundo. Sonrió de lado, abrazando también el cuerpo de Yui.

- ...Sería genial si fueses así de honesta todo el tiempo. - murmuró entre labios el pelirrojo al pasar sus brazos por la espalda de la joven.

Yui se sorprendió, aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿eh?

_Hpmh... _

- No es nada. - le respondió, divertido.

Pasaron unos minutos así. Ella con el cuerpo tembloroso que saltaba con cada rayo que sonaba, él disfrutando de la vista que tenía a sus ojos. Una Yui muy asustada. Pero... algo no encajaba, simplemente algo no le gustaba de aquello. tsk.

- Vamos, si realmente quieres estar al lado de Ore-sama, aferrate a mí con más fuerza. - le soltó él con una sonrisa.

La voz del vampiro alivió un poco el temor de Yui, asintiendo todavía temblorosa.

- E-esta bien...

Lo abrazó mas fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del vampiro. _"huele bien..." _había pensado, sin duda tenía un bonito perfume. Sintió los brazos de Ayato en su espalda, abrazándola también.

Mientras tanto, el vampiro observaba con dificultad el rostro de la chica. Ese rostro estaba completamente asustado y conmocionado por la tormenta. Vaya, de verdad era una niña aquella mujer... Pero le molestaba mucho saber que le temía más a la tormenta que a él... no había nada más placentero que verla temer por que sus colmillos la toquen, eso era magnifico. Otro rayo explotó en el cielo y su rostro intensificó la expresión.

- Vaya, para que tú tengas esa expresión tan descuidada... - le susurró mientras pasaba una de sus manos por los cabellos al sonar otro rayo.

Si le tenía miedo a algo, que sea a él. Pero aquel, aunque sea un escenario perfecto, no era el momento.

- Hey, levanta la cara. - le ordenó tranquilo.

Yui confundida levantó el rostro, soltando un jadeo cuando los labios de Ayato sellaron los suyos con fiereza. Comenzó brusco, fuerte y rápido... y había comenzado a ser cálido y suave. Le correspondió con la misma suavidad, abrazandolo con fuerza.

_"El beso de Ayato-kun... es tan gentil..." _

Los brazos del vampiro bajaron hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Yui, haciendo que esta se sonroje mas de lo normal. Acariciaba sus caderas con gentileza mientras con sus labios aumentaba la ansiedad, necesitandola con más entusiasmo. Yui entre abrió con timides los labios, dejando que la lengua rebelde del joven se introdujera en su boca. Las dos comenzaron un juego dentro, dejando una sensación desconocida en el cuerpo de la chica. Se separaron por falta de aire, y Ayato se rió al verla tan jadeante y sonrojada entre sus brazos.

- ¿No estás siendo muy dócil hoy? - le preguntó burlandose de ella, tomandola por la cintura y volviendola a pegar a su cuerpo. - Apegándote a mí y ahogándote en mi beso de esa manera... ¿Pronto no estarás deseando mis colmillos también?

- ¿eh...? - soltó Yui con sorpresa, con una corriente electrica recorriendole la espalda. - Ese tipo de co...

Ayato volvió a sellar sus labios, besandola con apasionada necesidad. La dejó por falta de aire, llevando sus labios hacia el oído de la joven. Sonrió.

- No hay necesidad de contenerse. - le dijo con una risa burlona al ver como ella inutilmente forcejeaba. - Como recompensa por capturar a Ore-sama, te haré sentir bien..

- _¡Ah! _

Clavó sus colmillos en la suave piel de su cuello, bebiendo con satisfacción su sangre deliciosa. A Yui le dolía, mucho, pero lo soportaría si fuese él quien la bebiese. De todos modos, ella ya había dicho que si. Era suya y de nadie más, y eso significaba que él podría beber de donde quisiese, como quisiese.

Aunque esa noche no se quedaría así, pues ya tendría muchas otras torturas placenteras para Yui...

- Vamos, dile a Ore-sama a quien le perteneces. - le dijo con una sonrisa manchada de sangre al separarse de su cuello. Tomó los labios de la chica y volvió a besarla.

- Le pertenezco a... Ayato-kun... - dijo Yui jadeante después del beso, apretando su cuerpo al del vampiro.

Él sonrió.

Antes de que la situación pueda salirse de su control, tomó a la Yui en brazos con su rapidez sobrehumana y así se instalaron en su habitación. Esta noche le daría un castigo, el mayor de los pecados. La haría suplicar a gritos más y más... hasta que termine siendo totalmente suya. ¿No era eso lo que ella quería? La ardiente e infernal temperatura en sus cuerpos, los besos provocativos de la joven, sus manos ansiando tocar más piel de Yui... Deseo, deseo y más deseo... quemando su cuerpo cuando Yui lo acariciaba.

El podría hacerle todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado en su cabeza, le gustarían y a él también. La marca en su cuello la delataba, y esta noche la cambiaría por completo...

...De todos modos... era suya.

_**Fin **_

_**Sumisión detected :v **_

_**Esta Yui, le tiene miedo a un apagón y no le tiene miedo a los vampiros, toda una loquilla :v **_

_**Seguro las sorprendí y cuando se dieron cuenta no era el siguiente capitulo. *Shelikernr troll* **_

_**Es cortito, pero no se... tiene su encanto personal :v **_

_**El proximo capitulo lo estoy preparando con mucho esfuerzo, así que sean pacientes :D y recuerden que comencé la votación sobre la segunda temporada de **_**Deseos Nocturnos, **_**así que voten rapido vía review quien será el primer Mukami de la historia :D **_

_**Hasta entonces La lista esta así: **_

_**Kou - 3 votos (KYAAAAAAAA) **_

_**Ruki - 3 votos (OH si 7u7) **_

_**Azusa - 1 voto ( :3 )**_

_**Yuma - 1 voto (vamos Yuma, tu puedes D: ) **_

_**Sigan participando! acuerdense que hasta el ultimo cap de esta historia pueden votar, y en el final anunciaremos al ganador! :D**_

_**UNA PREGUNTA! **_

_**Si estuvieran en el mundo de DL, ¿Con quien de los Sakamaki, Mukami o Tsukinami se quedarían? **_

_**Yo... A la mierda todo, me quedo con Yuma y Shu y nos vamos al país de las maravillas (? (lo más raro es que Yuma es igual de alto que yo, tiene el pelo y los ojos color castaños como yo y es agresivo como yo, LOL) **_

_**OH DIOS MIO, SOY HERMANA DE YUMA D: **_

_**Yuma-nee chan ~! okno, eso sería muy incestuoso. **_

_**Besos y se despide... Shelikernr **_


	6. Shu

**LEER, ES IMPORTANTE YA QUE SHU LES TIENE UN REGALO KAWAII**

_**Hello! les vengo con otro capitulo, el ganador de los hermanos Reiji y Shu, el sensual y divinamente dormilon y raramente pervertido rubio... ¡SHU! **_

_***todas aplauden cuando aparece en pantalla, algunas le tiran las bragas* **_

_**Shu: No estoy aquí para complacer a nadie, Shelikernr. **_

_**Oh por favor, ellas leen tus historias, maldito desagradecido. Aparte de que hubo una pelea salvaje sobre si era Reiji o tú. - Shu niega con la cabeza- ¡Por favor, hazlo por toda la musica clasica que te daré después de esto! ¡Y LOS FILETES, NO OLVIDES TUS SABROSOS FILETES!**_

_**Shu: ¿En serio? De acuerdo... **_

_**Entonces, como si saliera de un cuento, Shu sonríe radiante y les guiña un ojo a todas las fans. **_

_**Shu: GRACIAS POR LEERME, MIS HERMOSAS DONCELLAS. **_

_**Oh dios... se me esta cayendo rapidamente la ropa interior. - se la sube desesperada - Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten el capitulo! **_

_**Shu: cochina degenerada...**_

* * *

**Shu**

_El latir de tu corazón..._

_...es la melodía más hermosa para mí. _

2:30 am... y el seguía allí, acostado en aquella cama sin poder dormir.

Escuchaba el crujir de las ramas de los arboles afuera, el silbido del viento en las corrientes de aire, su respiración lenta y el palpitar de su propio corazón. Estaba muy silencioso en aquella habitación, y la oscuridad dejaba poco que ver dentro de ella. Sus ojos azules solo podían vislumbrar el tocador y la puerta hacia el baño, después era todo lo que tenía cerca. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que impedía su sueño... era algo más que un simple insomnio, que claramente nunca experimentó a lo largo de su vida, que lo dejaba en ese estado. Tal vez podría ser que estaba en el lugar equivocado, en la habitación equivocada y en la cama incorrecta.

O podría ser, tal vez, que estaba durmiendo junto a Yui.

Giró su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo donde yacía la humana dormida, con su rostro sereno y los cabellos rubios cubrir gran parte de el. Respiraba con lentitud como él, pero su corazón latía más rápido que el suyo. Olfateó la sangre a través de su piel, obviamente deliciosa, que le dejó seca la garganta. Sentía mucha sed en ese momento pero estaba demasiado cansado como para morderla, o algo así... ¿Por qué no podía dormir? Se sentía con tanta energía en ese momento, como si su sangre estuviera cargada de pura adrenalina. Tal vez podría escuchar algo de música... si, sería lo mejor. Podría escuchar a _Beethoven _interpretar una _moonlight sonata _y seguramente podría dormir de ese modo, cautivado por las bellas notas musicales del piano. Intentó llegar con una de sus manos hasta su cuello, pero algo impedía el movimiento.

Maldita... maldita habitación equivocada...

_**FlashBack **_

_"Mi habitación queda muy lejos... que molesto." Pensó Shu con fastidio al notar las escaleras inclinadas que daban al segundo piso. Otra vez se había quedado dormido en la sala de música de la escuela, despertando a media noche. Se había preguntado por qué la escuela estaba abierta a esa hora, tan tarde y de madrugada también. Cosas sin interés, lo decidió. _

_Se sentía con sueño y muy cansado, como si todo el peso de su cuerpo fuera a desplomarse en el suelo en un 2x3. Maldita sea por tener su habitación tan lejos en ese momento. Abrió una puerta al azar sin importarle la habitación que era, y buscando entre la oscuridad miró una gran cama. "perfecto" pensó Shu y con rapidez se metió entre las suaves sabanas. Con la rapidez de un rayo terminó quitandose el sueter, la camisa y los zapatos. Tan solo se había dejado los pantalones, que sabía él si podría llegar uno de sus hermanos al verlo semi desnudo. O la humana, eso si sería divertido. _

_Cerró sus ojos por un momento, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente adormilado se dio la vuelta y abrazó a una de las almohadas sueltas. "Tengo que conseguirme una de estas almohadas tan cálidas y suaves" pensó cuando la apretó más a su cuerpo. Ah... por fin un poco de paz... _

_- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Abrió sus ojos del puro susto al ver a Yui entre sus brazos, con su camisón rosado puesto y una expresión asustada en su rostro. - ¿¡Sh-Shu-san!? _

_Oh, no era una almohada calentita. Con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto miró a Yui como se sentaba con sorpresa exagerada y lo miraba con esos rosados ojos bien abiertos. _

_- ... - que divertida expresión que tenía en el rostro. - Deja de gritar, quiero dormir. - dijo al final, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. _

_Entonces ella comenzó a replicar, como la humana chillona que era. _

_- ¡Pe-pero por que aquí! - dijo tartamudeando como tonta, con el rostro completamente rojo. _

_El se limitó a abrir un ojo, como siempre. Sonrió con arrogancia. _

_- Por que puedo. - le dijo, simple y fácil. - Ahora, ponte a dormir. _

_Con esa orden (y con una mano forzando a la dama) la hizo acostarse nuevamente en la cama. Lo único que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos era que... pueda dormir tranquilamente. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

Obviamente, ni siquiera pudo dormir.

Luego de que haya comprobado de que estaba dormida, intentó él también dormir. Pero nada, ni siquiera se sentía cansado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero podía ser que aquella habitación tenía algo raro. Jamás había estado en ella, y eso lo hacía aun más inquietante. Un ligero aroma a flores y vainilla habitaba la habitación, y se preguntó como hacía para que huela así de bien. Antes de que ella llegara, aquella habitación olía a aserrín. Se giró quedando de lado, mirando a la joven que dormía boca arriba.

¿Qué tendría esa habitación?

No. La habitación no era problema alguno, era tranquila y relajante. ¿La cama, tal vez? No, era cálida y suave. No encontraba nada malo en la habitación o cama, que eran realmente cómodas. Entonces encontró el problema, olfateando y degustando la sangre palpitante de nuevo.

El problema... el problema era Yui, definitivamente Yui.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Tal vez su deliciosamente enternecedor aroma y aquel rostro repleto de paz, o la sangre que latía rápida y caliente en sus venas; Lo dejaba sin sueño, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y solamente con una tonta expresión en el rostro. La miraba ceñudo, irritado y con mal humor por no poder dormir. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarlo sin sueño? ¿Por qué solo ella podía dormir? En un instante se imaginó algo muy inmaduro, infantil y estúpido para hacerle. Oh, realmente era demasiado para él. Debía resistirse y ser un adulto. Si tan solo no la tuviese abrazada de la cintura... Oh no, ella no disfrutaría de un sueño pacifico si él no lo hacía.

Esto era demasiado infantil...

Deslizó la mano libre hasta el estomago de la chica, confiado de que esta este profundamente dormida. Con el dedo indice y pulgar tomó un poco de la piel de la chica, y apretando un poco le dio vuelta como si de una llave se tratase.

El resultado fue al instante.

- ¡Auch! - Yui se despertó exclamando de dolor sobre un pellizco que juró sentir, dándose vuelta por todos lados esperando ver la mano causante de ello. - ¡Shu-san! ¿Por qué?

Demonios, se sentía de doce años al hacer eso, y también quería reír como crío de doce años.

- No me dejas dormir, eres una molestia. - respondió, intentando contener una sonrisa por lo divertido que había sido verla así.

Yui se incorporó en la cama, sobándose el lugar donde fue pellizcada. Shu miraba todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, incluso los de su largo cabello. Oh, nunca la había visto de esta manera... en la oscuridad. Espió con sus ojos azules los rosados de ella, que se movían curiosos y ya despiertos por la habitación. Ahora estaban ambos despiertos, uno con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y otra sentada con sus ojos bien abiertos. Ahora que la tenía como quería... ¿Qué esperaba?

De pronto, ella vuelve a acostarse en un momento en los que Shu había bajado la vista. Él cerró sus ojos antes de que ella se diera vuelta y se fije en su presencia, aunque no estaba del todo satisfecho. Bueno, ahora estaban despiertos los dos... en la habitación. Sintió como Yui se acomodaba de un lado, se preguntó de cual y hacia donde mirará.

- Shu-san... ¿Esta despierto? - preguntó su voz cantarina la joven.

Despacio abrió sus ojos, encontrándose nuevamente con los rosados brillantes. Un brillo desconocido titiló en la mirada de Yui, confundiendolo en su interior. ¿Que tendrá aquella mirada?

- ¿Qué quieres?

Mirándose mutuamente, ella dudó un poco. Parecía estar sopesando las palabras en su mente, como si no tuviera idea de como formular una pregunta. Al final, aspiró profundo y lo miró.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Oh, era eso. Aquello que ni siquiera el sabía, y quisiera entenderlo de una buena vez. Nunca, NUNCA tuvo insomnio en su vida. Bueno, su vida consistía en dormir y relajarse, olvidarse de las cosas en el mundo desconfiado de los sueños. Pero allí... algo andaba mal, aquella noche no podía dormir y eso era desconcertante. Se encogió de hombros, mirando a cualquier otro sitio menos a los ojos de Yui.

- No lo sé, en este momento lo que más quiero es dormir y no puedo. - una oración simple y fácil, directa. Shu no era esos de darles vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Has probado cortar un recuerdo? - le preguntó la chica.

Shu volvió sus ojos a ella, que le miraban con una pequeña sonrisa en esos labios rosados. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

- ¿Cortar un recuerdo? - preguntó él, como si no le importara.

Yui asintió, sonriendo aun más.

- Primero tienes que pensar en el mejor recuerdo que tengas. Luego, cuando ese recuerdo llegue al momento feliz lo cortas. - exhaló el aire y volvió a respirar. - Cuando quieras darte cuenta, estarás dormido y soñando con el momento feliz que pasarás.

- ...

Un recuerdo agradable, cortarlo en la mejor parte, soñar con el momento... ¿De eso consistía el "ritual del sueño"? Parecía algo imposible, y más imposible era encontrar un recuerdo agradable. Ah, cuando comenzó a tocar violín... cuando una de las sirvientas le dejó probar a escondidas uno de los dulces de chocolate de su padre... cuando le tomaron de las manos y en el lago se zambulló con el chico de cabellos castaños, que le sonreía con felicidad mientras gritaba de puro jubilo al aire...

Reprimió ese recuerdo, olvidándose de todo en una milésima de segundo. No perdía nada por intentarlo, además si eso lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño estaba más que dispuesto. Bueno... solo a eso. Antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, le dedicó una mirada a Yui, que esta seguía con su sonrisa y la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Shu suspiró, dándose la vuelta y evitando volver a mirarla.

Algo en su mirada era raro, le dejaba una sensación extraña en su interior.

- Lo haré, vuelve a dormirte. - le ordenó.

Solo un recuerdo... y podría volver a dormir como antes. Cuando siquiera comenzó el conteo, había sido envuelto en los brazos de Morfeo, sin ser totalmente consciente de eso.

* * *

**Yui**

_Tú y yo tenemos nuestras heridas _

_Diferentes en nuestros cuerpos_

_iguales en nuestros corazones. _

Sonrió al escuchar la relajada respiración de Shu, observándolo dormir nuevamente. Se veía tan lindo dormido, hasta incluso podía decirse inocente y tierno. Ah... verle el cabello rubio cubrirle la frente y parte de sus ojos, con la boca entre abierta era algo lindo. ¿Cuanto se había quedado así? Lo suficiente para saber que estaba siendo una acosadora, una violadora de espacio personal. Se sonrojó por eso, mirándose las manos por un momento. ¿Cuando había quedado así con él? Aprovechándose de que estuviera dormido, se había inclinado hasta dejarlo boca arriba. Lo miraba curiosa y con ternura, preguntándose muchas cosas a la vez. ¿Por qué los hermanos eran sádicos, maltratadores y de muy mal carácter? Por que son vampiros, idiota, le replicó la voz de su conciencia. No creía que pueda ser por eso, Subaru-kun le había dicho algunas veces que su madre Christa era la persona más amable del mundo... La rosa blanca, por su hermosa belleza.

Se preguntó por el pasado de sus seis vampiros, más por el del rubio que ahora dormía plácidamente a su lado.

La oscuridad de la habitación la hubiera llegado a asustar en otro momento, pero en aquel se sentía protegida. ¿Por qué? Tal vez por que pensaba que Shu saltaría para protegerla si alguien quisiera hacerle daño, cosa que sería imposible. Ellos te hacen daño, volvió a decir la voz de su conciencia. _"No... ellos no me hacen daño, solamente beben de mí sangre por que de eso se alimentan" _razonó su corazón amable y lleno de bondad. Sintió lastima por los vampiros, y por el odio que se tenían unos contra otros.

Bueno, no había tanto odio como ella pensó. Había visto... una vez, ver a Subaru y a Shu disparar al aire con rifles. Ella estaba sentada leyendo en el jardin, y a su lado estaban los dos hermanos. El mayor y el menor, los dos con rifles en las manos y apuntando al cielo. Yui se preguntaba que estaban haciendo cuando de repente disparan, y ella del susto se cubrió los oídos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, pudo ver que llevaban un ave muerta en las manos y chocaban los cinco con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

y eso le hizo sonreír a ella también. Tal vez la relación de hermanos no era tan dura y fría como ella pensaba, no mientras se tratase de esos dos. Sin embargo... cuando ella se acercaba a Shu, sentía una extraña corriente eléctrica correrle la espalda. ¿Miedo, quizá? No, miedo no... solamente a sus colmillos, pero él no era una persona mala. Lo sabía, no lo era. Su corazón latió un latido más fuerte, llevándose una mano a su pecho y apretando el fino camisón. ¿Qué eran estas sensaciones tan raras?

Volvió a mirar a Shu, que ahora parecía... ¿Inquieto? Estaba raro en sueños. Tenía el ceño fruncido y de un momento al otro se quejaba vagamente de sus labios. ¿Tendrá una pesadilla? Se preguntó Yui, mirándolo con preocupación. Su respiración de repente se volvió agitada y el vampiro comenzaba a sudar, con la angustia pintando sus bellas facciones. Oh no...

- Shu-san... - intentó despertarlo amablemente, pero él seguía allí, retorciéndose en esa cama blanda debido a la pesadilla. - ¡Shu-san! - le dijo en voz más alta, pero nada.

La paranoia y la impotencia aterrizaron en su corazón. ¿Qué debía hacer en este momento? No sabía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer en momentos como este. Ahora, Shu estaba sufriendo en sueños y no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Despertarlo, ¿Pero como? Oh no... se sentía tan terrible, tan impotente y sin nada que hacer. De pronto, el comenzó a hablar dormido y sus ojos se humedecieron aun estando cerrados. Las largas pestañas se llenaron de diminutas lagrimas parecidas a brillantes cuando balbuceó.

- Ed...gar... - jadeó entre sueños, están aun más agitado.

El corazón de Yui se sintió destrozado, no podía verlo así. ¿Quien era Edgar? No lo sabía, pero si era por esa persona que él sufría no lo permitiría. El dolor de verlo así se fue acrecentando conforme pasaban los minutos y en arranque de desesperación y nervios se le subió encima, sacudiéndolo con fuerza y dejando que las lagrimas de preocupación caigan en el rosto del muchacho. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba sin camisa, desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Pero eso no importaba ahora, ahora debía despertarlo y que vuelva todo a la normalidad. Que sea Shu otra vez, un Shu sin pesadillas y que duerma con el placer de siempre...

- ¡Shu-san, por favor! ¡Despierta! - Le gritó Yui mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo zarandeaba de lado. - Por favor... ¡Shu!

Cuando dijo su nombre, Shu de un sobresalto se despertó, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos azules. El alivio la invadió por completo, suspirando y mirándolo aun con lagrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. Acarició la mejilla derecha del vampiro con una mano, aun encima de él, mientras sonreía con ternura y alivio.

- Por fin... - susurró. Estaba completamente feliz de poder despertarlo. - Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

El sobresalto y el miedo no desaparecieron de los ojos de Shu, y eso la hizo preocuparse de nuevo. ¿Como no pudo darse cuenta? Respiraba entre cortada y el corazón le latía muy deprisa. Tenía un rostro asustado, como el de un niño, en su rostro de adulto. Respiraba por la boca entre abierta, mirándola a los ojos al fin. Azul a Rosado, Rosado a Azul... Un latido de corazón.

- Yui... - susurró Shu.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies, aquella fue la primera vez en toda su vida que escuchó su nombre de aquellos labios. A Yui casi se le destroza el corazón al escuchar su voz, tan frágil y dolida. Oh no... La pesadilla había sido peor de lo que imaginaba, no no no...

En un jadeo, debido que sacaron de golpe el oxigeno de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazada por un Shu ya sentado. Ella allí, con las piernas a cada lado de él y siendo abrazada por sus fuertes brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa, y sintió como el cuerpo de Shu temblaba terriblemente. Madre mía...

Su corazón volvió a romperse cuando lo sintió, débil y buscando su calor.

* * *

**Shu **

_El azul del mar se tiñe con el rosado amanecer..._

_Nos teñimos de un modo mágico, romántico. _

_Siento que contigo, puedo ser más que un mar. _

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron el color exótico y desesperado de los ojos de Yui, tan llenos de miedo y nerviosismo. Allí estaba, Yui, junto a él... lo había despertado. La sensación del calor ardiente y el horror en su ser seguían presentes y hacían de su cuerpo una masa temblorosa. Sin pensarlo, con la necesidad de aferrarse a la luz que le permitió despertar, se abrazó al cuerpo de la joven con fuerza. Se sentía perdido, solo y por sobre todo... débil e impotente.

Dolía, dolía demasiado el recuerdo borroso de ellos caminando por el bosque. Corrían seguidos de un cachorro del cual se desconocía la raza, pero a ellos no les importaban. Sus pies dolían, pero era un dolor asombroso. ¿Cuanto eran capaces de correr aquellos dos? Bueno, él era un vampiro, pero su mejor amigo... Rieron con jubilo al alcanzar ver un gran río, dirigiéndose hacia el.

Mas nunca llegaron, envolviéndose en una llamarada más roja que la sangre y sintiendo el calor abrumador del fuego. Shu giró sus ojos desesperado, buscando a su mejor amigo en las rojas llamas. Lo único que encontró fue... un cuerpo consumido hasta los huesos por el fuego. Así, gritando el nombre de Edgar, Shu fue consumido por la oscuridad de los brazos de su madre Beatrix.

_"Tus buenas acciones a cambio de NADA." _

Cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano, abrió los ojos y escuchó la desesperada voz de Yui, pidiendo que despertara.

- Shu-san... - la escuchó murmurar, sorprendida tal vez, de que él podría hacer algo así.

Voz baja, cantarina y sorprendida, le recordaba el pasado que le atormentada. Los bordes de su corazón escocieron y hirieron cada fibra de su ser, encogiéndose por dentro. ¿Por qué? Ella no era Edgar, ella no era su mejor amigo, ella no era... ella no era la persona más importante para él.

Pero ella también se preocupaba por él, velaba por sus sueños. ¿Por qué? Incluso lo sacó de sus pesadillas, y podía ver lo preocupada que estaba a través de sus hermosos ojos rosados... ¿Dijo hermosos? Si... dijo eso. Tal vez bajo la luz de la luna sean hermosos, y bajo la luz del sol también lo sean... sea donde sea, siempre eran hermosos. ¿Eso dijo? Si, siempre eran hermosos.

¿Desde cuando se dio cuenta?

Pero ella era humana, de alguna forma era igual a Edgar. Su sangre latía caliente, sabrosa y rápida en sus venas; su piel extremadamente suave podía desgarrarse con solo una fuerte caricia de sus dedos; los latidos de su corazón, mucho más rápidos que los suyos, hacían eco y evidencia de la humanidad en su ser. De alguna forma... también esa alegría e inocencia despertaba aquel parecido, ese brillo, que le hacía parecer a Edgar.

Peros y más peros, hacían que mirara con más calma a Yui.

De pronto un tacto cálido y suave acarició la parte superior de su cabeza, peinando con ternura sus cabellos. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, sintiendo como los brazos de Yui le abrazaban y acariciaban su cabello como si fuese un niño pequeño. Él, el mayor, siendo consolado por una humana como si fuese un niño. Tan cálido, tan acogedor, que le hacía parecer al cariño de una madre. Aun así...

- Todo está bien... - escuchó el susurro de Yui, como si fuera una nana. - Estás despierto, Shu-san... todo está bien.

¿Por qué esas palabras le resultaban tan familiares? ¿Por qué le dolían en su corazón? Alivió el abrazo con el que la mantenía prisionera y solo los mantuvo allí, posados en el cuerpo de la chica. Con sus brazos no... no la lastimaría, ¿No?

¿Desde cuando se dio cuenta?

Una calidez... que alivió inconscientemente el dolor de aquella pesadilla ardiente. Sin embargo la felicidad que le había inundado en un segundo, el alivio de sentir que por lo menos, había alguien que si podía susurrarle palabras dulces, aquel alivio se evaporó cuando el sueño volvió de repente y dejó una nueva imagen en su mente.

Las llamas rojas... consumiendo su cuerpo... muriendo lentamente...

* * *

**Yui **

_Seas lo que seas_

_Ninguna de esas cosas me importa. _

- Sh... todo esta... bien ahora...

Incluso con sus ojos abiertos, en la oscuridad de su habitación, no logró distinguir el destello azul de Shu. Lo abrazaba, sentada en su regazo, acariciaba su cabello cual niño que había sido despertado por una pesadilla. Pero... ¿No era así el caso? Aunque, él ya era un adulto, y en ese momento no sabría lo que le atormentaba. Tal vez una pesadilla sobre algo... alguien... un recuerdo...

No lo sabía, lo único que quería era aliviar a Shu.

Pareciese que el vampiro se habría calmado, tranquilizando los músculos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica. Oh, el abrazo tan cálido y inyectado de necesidad... la necesidad de aferrarse a algo, Yui sabía como era eso. Tantos años queriendo escapar del mundo de los sueños, aferrarse a la realidad y despertar de aquellos aguijones que picaban con brutalidad su corazón. Conocía el dolor, conocía el sufrimiento y conocía bastante bien las pesadillas como para darse cuenta de que Shu sufría. Por eso, tan solo teniendo lo que este en sus manos, lo ayudaría a escapar de aquel mundo atroz y lunático.

_"Edgar... Edgar..." _

¿Edgar? Fue el nombre que él murmuró en sueños, con voz lastimosa y triste. ¿Quien era él? Suponiendo por si misma que era una persona, un amigo o compañero, del que Shu se sintiera atormentado. ¿Sería el causante de sus pesadillas? Una punzada de enojo y malestar frunció su corazón al pensar que algún sujeto le habría hecho algo malo a Shu. Oh no, no se lo perdonaría. Quien quiera que sea, incluso si era un gran sacerdote rogando paz, no le perdonaría por atormentar a su vampiro. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Sus ojos le picaron cuando se dio cuenta que esos pensamientos surgieron por si mismos, desde lo más profundo de su mente inconclusa.

Sentir que Shu estaba a salvo, feliz y sin ningún temor... rescatado por ella. ¿Eso era lo que soñaba su corazón y susurraba su alma en la oscuridad?

¿Desde cuando se dio cuenta?

Sintió como Shu intentaba separarla de su cuerpo, y dijo intentar por que apenas movía sus músculos... solo para alejarla un poco, perder el contacto de sus cuerpos. Lo sintió temblar, y ella jadeó.

- Como pensaba... - Shu susurró mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella, intentando bajarla de sus piernas. - Tú... no debes estar junto a mí. Es peligroso.

_No debes estar junto a mí _

- ¿...Qué? - susurró ella, incrédula, inconscientemente aferrándose a Shu.

_Es peligroso_

Un recuerdo fugaz voló por su mente, una noche fresca de verano.

_**Flash Back **_

_Caminaba por el parque, dispuesta comprar en la carnicería unos buenos filetes de primera calidad. Se quedaría en banca rota, pero tal vez tuviese una sonrisa de regalo. "La sonrisa de Shu-san..." pensó Yui con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa, como una niña tonta. Caminó hasta quedar en medio del parque, cuando una figura alta salió de entre las sombras. _

_Ah... Shu. Pasaba por donde niños jugaban con una pelota y guante de baseball. El niño de cabellos rojos tiró demasiado alto la pelota y cayó a los pies del vampiro, que este miró sin interés. Yui observaba, como esperando algo. _

_- ¡Hey, chico grande! - gritó el niño pelirrojo que sacudía su mano al aire. - ¡Pasa la bola! _

_Shu miró al niño, Yui miró a Shu, y este mismo se inclinó un poco para alcanzar la bola. Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Yui otra vez, pero desapareció cuando Shu abortó su acción y caminó como si nada hubiera sucedido. Los niños miraron sin comprender. _

_... _

_- Eso fue muy amable... Shu-san. - le dijo Yui al caminar los dos juntos, de vuelta a la mansión. Llevaba en sus manos dos grandes bolsas con la mercadería. _

_Después de que Shu se alejara, ella corrió hacia la pelota y se la dio al niño que le aceptó aun confundido. Corriendo hacia donde estaba el vampiro, le pidió que le acompañase de compras. Insistió, insistió e insistió, hasta que por fin Shu le dijo que si. _

_Ahora, al volver, Yui decidió tomar nuevamente el tema del parque. _

_- Yo no hice nada. - dijo él como si estuviera molesto, pero indiferente. _

_La chica sonrió, con una mueca triste y comprensiva. _

_- Pero... por un momento, querías hacerlo. - le dijo, aun sonriendo. - ¿Por qué no lo hizo, Shu-san? _

_El vampiro se detuvo en seco, parando bajo una farola. La luz artificial hacía brillar sus rubios cabellos y la piel de alabastro. Misterioso, sufrido y... atractivo. _

_- Nada bueno sale al involucrarse conmigo. - dijo él, girando un poco su rostro y mirándola de reojo. - Ese chico debió agradecerme. _

_Silencio. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Yui, y se sintió más confundida. _

_Shu volvió a mirar hacia el frente, pero volando sus ojos hacia la luna creciente. Pareciera que suspirara, aunque no estuvo segura. _

_- Lo mismo va para ti. - dijo tan bajo que casi no pudo escucharlo. - Sería mejor si no seas tan amable conmigo, no deberías involucrarte conmigo. Arruino todo lo que está cerca de mí. _

_Fue lo mismo con Ed...ese chico. _

_Aunque... pensábamos que íbamos a estar siempre juntos._

_**Fin FlashBack **_

_"No deberías involucrarte conmigo"_

_"Arruino todo lo que está cerca de mí" _

Cuando lo vio a los ojos, lo suficiente lejos que él pudo alejarla, lo vio allí.

Dolor, ira, impotencia, terror, desesperación, tristeza. Todo eso en los ojos de Shu... de Shu-san... de _su _Shu. No debía involucrarse con él, por que era peligroso... por que todo lo que estaba cerca de él lo arruinaba... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No... ¡No!

- ...todavía hay tiempo. Si valoras tu vida... vete lejos de aquí. - las palabras de Shu hicieron eco en su mente, quemando sus ojos en ese desagradable picor.

Incluso el silencio fue doloroso, cuando él la empujó con delicadeza en la cama, quitandosela del regazo y volviéndose a acostar. Shu se había puesto una almohada en la cara.

Algo ardía, molesto y que irritaba su garganta por dentro. Hace cuanto... había sentido esa sensación. Ella nunca se molestó con ellos, ni siquiera a enojarse solo un poco... ¿Por qué ahora? Oh... tenía muchas razones, pero no estaba enojada con él, estaba enojada con sus palabras. Enojada con sus labios y con su voz suave y varonil que decía cosas tan hirientes e incoherentes... si, eso eran sus palabras, incoherentes y vacías. ¿Es que acaso él no entendía...? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Ella nunca se iría, nunca le dejaría por nada del mundo. Incluso si el se lo pidiese, si la obligara... tampoco podría, sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes hacia Shu. Golpeando ritmicamente contra su pecho, su corazón le dio la razón a la conciencia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yui se enfadó.

- No.

Escuchó su voz, por primera vez firme y sin temor.

* * *

**Shu **

_Because I love you_

Su pecho dolía al ver en su mente la imagen que solo se danzaba por ahí, descaradamente sin su permiso. Sin entender por qué le dolía tanto verla, verla a los ojos como lo estaba haciendo hace poco. Que ella baje la mirada y luego, con una nueva expresión en sus rosados ojos lo dejara perplejo. Sin decir nada, solo usando su mirada contra él para dejarlo de piedra. Allí... sentados los dos de frente... Tuvo que usar su ultima carta: acostarse y tapar su rostro con lo que sea.

Esos ojos... hacían que la sangre subiera rápidamente a su rostro, y pensó que se estaba volviendo estúpido.

Solamente le estaba diciendo que se vaya, no quería que ella también lo abandone en cuerpo y alma. Solamente era por su bien, y ella le desafiaba con la mirada. Todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor sufrían un horrible destino. Su madre, Edgar, su cachorro... Cada uno había terminado con terribles muertes. Asesinato, incinerado, ahogado... Todavía recordaba cuando vio, escondido entre las mesadas, como el sirviente de la familia ahogaba a su pobre cachorro en el agua congelada.

Incluso lo había pensado, desde que esa tonta chica humana había llegado a la mansión, que no debería involucrarse con él. Al principio, solo por dejarla libre y que no muera de forma tan pedante. Ahora... ahora era distinto, su interior se oprimía y gritaba cada vez que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir a ella. No sabía como, o por qué, pero allí estaba. Desde que la vio durmiendo por primera vez en el sofá... viendo la paz en su rostro...

Tal vez, Shu estaba sintiendo un...

- No. - una voz fría y firme salió de aquellos labios femeninos.

Definitivamente era algo que no se esperaba, que aquella voz tan fría saliera de aquella joven. Debajo de la almohada sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la sorpresa le recorrió la espina dorsal, como una descarga eléctrica. También algo de... ¿alivio? Sorpresa y alivio, y nuevamente no lo comprendió. Su interior estaba lleno de confusión y indecisión. Pensó que tal vez sería mejor ignorarlo, que tal vez si él no insistía ella se marcharía. Tal vez si la ignorara, ella no se acercaría más a él... y podría estar a salvo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron así. Tal vez él tampoco quería que fueran de ese modo.

- ¿Qué...? - murmuró sorprendido cuando Yui quitó con brusquedad la almohada de su rostro y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, también pudo sentir su peso encima de él. ¿Otra vez, encima de el?

Tampoco pudo responder cuando ella selló sus labios con los suyos, en un beso tímido y cálido. Los labios de Yui sabían dulce, muy dulce, pensó. Sus ojos aun abiertos observaron cuando ella se separó, y su mirada se había vuelto más cálida y amable. Una de las manos de Yui acariciaron la mejilla del vampiro, y a pesar de que el odiaba que le toquen... no la quitó.

- No... ya no queda tiempo. No más. - sus labios se abrieron poco, pero su voz fue alta y clara a sus oídos. Shu abrió la boca, perplejo. - Es muy tarde, Shu... No tengo pensado irme de tu lado. - Se acercó lo suficiente como para chocar sus frentes, y él pudo ver, como la sangre corría debajo de las mejillas de la joven. - Tengo dos razones para no irme de tu lado...

Sonrió, una sonrisa tímida, hermosa. ¿Shu pensaba que era hermosa?

- Número 1: Esta es mi habitación, no puedo dormir en otro sitio... - una risita nerviosa chocó contra su piel, provocandole otra descarga de adrenalina.

Oh dios... que estaba pasando con él en este momento.

- Número 2... - Esta vez, Yui lo miró a los ojos, y el rosado y azul se conectaron de maneras que nunca antes se habían visto. - Yo no voy a irme a ningún sitio... por que te quiero, Shu. Seas peligroso o un vampiro... ¡ninguna de esas cosas me importa!

_"Por que te quiero, Shu."_

Todas esas palabras... tan calidad provenientes de sus labios, hicieron que una calidez viajara por todo su ser. Su boca se abrió otra vez por lo que había dicho, más no podía hacer otra cosa. El aire se había escapado de sus pulmones y intentaba desesperadamente recordar como respirar. Tal vez se preocupaba por nada, tal vez era demasiado problema, tal vez era que el amor por Yui era demasiado fuerte... tal vez por eso dejó que ella vuelva a besarlo, para luego susurrarle al oído con esa tierna y dulce voz.

- El único lugar donde quiero estar, donde pertenezco, es a tu lado... Shu.

Sus ojos notaron, a pesar de la oscuridad, una lagrima en la mejilla de la humana al separarse. Tenía en aquella pequeña gota tantas emociones, tantas palabras encarceladas que hacían que su corazón le doliera. Cada beso, cada rose, cada movimientos de aquellas largas pestañas... hacían que él instintivamente posara sus ojos en ella, pero ahora era demasiado tarde y ella había cruzado su barrera.

Se sintió inútil, se sintió un idiota.

Mas nunca la apartó de nuevo, sintiéndose idiota de nuevo.

Por que... las lagrimas habían surgido nuevamente de sus ojos, recordando el rostro de su mejor amigo bajo las llamas y una sonriente Yui encogida en sus brazos. _"Siempre seremos mejores amigos" _habían dicho, y fue así. Hasta el final... fueron mejores amigos.

Era tiempo de dejarlo atrás, de apreciar aquellos momentos que compartió con Edgar y las sonrisas que habían vivido juntos. Los humanos morían, algún día él también tendría que morir... aunque fuese así. El sentimiento de querer superarlo todo invadió su mente y alma, con una extraña e confortable calidez.

Tal vez porque, ahora tenía algo que _proteger. _

Con su mirada azulina fija en Yui, se incorporó con su fuerza hasta chocar con suavidad los labios. Ella cerró sus ojos, y él también los cerró. Acabando de sentir como sus fuertes brazos abrazaban a la joven.

Algo que proteger, alguien a quien proteger...

Alguien a quien... _amar. _

* * *

_4:00 am_

_"La verdad, no entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando ahora."_

Recorrió con la mirada a Yui, que descansaba a su lado. En paz, desnuda, completamente dormida y enteramente suya. No como un objeto, no como comida. Algo... más. Eran las 4:00 de la madrugada y allí estaba él, apreciandola. Antes de despertar, había tenido un sueño... era ese sueño, el que no volvería a aparecer.

_"Edgar... Fue mi primer y ultimo amigo, mi mejor amigo. Él era un humano ordinario, y había muerto consumado por el fuego. Sigo sin saber que fue lo que provocó aquel incendio... pero eso ya no tiene importancia ahora." _

Las sabanas se doblaron cuando se acostó de lado, apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Seguía mirando imperturbable a Yui, con aquellos ojos azules repletos de emociones. Aquel sueño volvió a su mente, provocandole una tímida sonrisa.

_"Tal vez es por ti... que volví a soñar." _Acarició el cabello rubio de la humana, con suavidad y ternura. _"No... no puedo pensar en ti como mi alimento." _

Entonces Yui saca una de sus manos de entre las sabanas, tomando la fría mano del vampiro y entrelazando sus dedos.

- mh... Shu... - murmuró dormida, en sueños.

Shu volvió a sonreír, con sus ojos nuevamente iluminados.

_"Ahora que tengo algo precioso... no quiero arruinarlo, NO voy a arruinarlo." _Suspiró, un suspiro inexistente en la noche. La brisa se coló por las ventanas, provocandole un agradable efecto a su piel pálida. Por un momento frunció el ceño, para luego aliviar sus facciones.

_"Aunque te he advertido... tú decides quedarte a mi lado..." _

La abrazó, encarcelándola en sus brazos desnudos y entrelazando sus piernas debajo de las sabanas. Yui aun dormida correspondió a la caricia, acomodándose en el pecho descubierto de Shu. Cuando él cerró sus ojos, nuevamente el sueño vino a su mente.

_Corrían, corrían rápido y llenos de jubilo. Por aquel bosque profundo que tantas historias contaba junto al viento. _

_Pero ahora, eran dos simples hombres que volvían de una cacería. Él con el cabello rubio revuelto, Edgar con su típico cabello castaño atado en una pequeña coleta. Se miraron mientras corrían, adentrándose en el bosque, riendo cual adolescentes. Un perro de raza desconocida corría detrás de ellos, ladrandoles como si les suplicara que parasen. Eso les hacía reír más y acompasar sus pasos. _

_Shu sentía que se aproximaban, y vislumbraron detrás de los arboles una cabaña de donde su chimenea salía humo blanco. ¿Humo blanco? Era extraño, y tan natural a la vez. Ambos al final caminaron y sin más entraron por la puerta redondeada, sin golpear ni llamar. _

_"Han llegado pronto, en minutos les serviré" escuchó de una voz cantarina en la cocina, de donde salía una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos rosados cual diamantes. Sostenía en brazos a un pequeño niño no más de tres años, que miraba a los recién llegados con interés. Tan solo con verla a los ojos hizo que todo lo demás se desvaneciera, dejándolos en aquel mundo solos. Él y ella, Shu y Yui solamente. Cortó a pasos largos la distancia que tenían y la tomó entre sus brazos, besando su frente. _

_Parecía como si fuese a despertar... _

Ese sueño había sido algo tan... extraño, fantástico y de un futuro que prometía hacer realidad... prometía darle esas cosas a Yui, todas ellas. Amor, protección, hogar, hijos.. familia... todo lo que él pudiese darle, se lo daría. Bajaría la misma luna teñida de sangre si ella se lo pidiera.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, besó su frente y cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo... sintió la seguridad y la necesidad de estar sin miedo. Sin miedo a que alguna vez podría perderla.

_"Te amo..._

_...y no voy a volver a dejarte ir."_

**Fin.**

* * *

**ES IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

_**OK. OK. OK. SHU SE PUSO BIEN CURSI CON ESE SUEÑO :v **_

_**Shu: Yo solo quería compartir a Yui con Edgar (?) **_

_***A Yuma le gusta esto* **_

_**Bueno, luego de unas semanas de inactividad y ese mini episodio especial les traigo el de verdad :D :D :D el siguiente es el de Reiji y... **_

_**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO ES EL FINAL FINAL, ESTAN AVISADAS ;D **_

_**Vayamos a lo que sigue que es... ¡La votación MUKAMI!**_

_**Veamos como está la lista (?**_

_**- Kou: 6 votos (Yeah madafaka, este idol si que tiene fangirls)**_

_**- Ruki: 5 votos (Vamos Ruki, tu puedes come libros! :D)**_

_**- Yuma: 2 votos (mi sueño incestuoso esta avanzando, tu puedes Yuma!) :v **_

_**- Azusa: 1 voto ( y ya me dejaron al masoquista atrás :'v ) **_

_**Bueno... creo que llegó uno de los "finales alternativos" :v Este será el de Azusa: **_

_**"- Etto... ¿Así? - sale Yui del cuarto de baño con un traje de cuero negro pegado al cuerpo, unas votas al estilo dominatrix y un latigo en mano. **_

_**Azusa esta mirando desde la cama, atado y amordazado. Poco a poco comienza a sangrar de la nariz. **_

_**"Oh yeah" **_

_**- ¡MAS FUERTE, ESO ES ASÍ ASÍ! - se escuchaban los gritos del segundo piso, que eran seguidos de un sonido de algun latigo golpeando contra la piel. - ¡REALMENTE ERES LA MEJOR EN ESTO, SEÑORA GREY!**_

_**Yuma miró el techo, mientras que Ruki hacía caso omiso. **_

_**- ¿Que mierda son esos gritos, que le esta haciendo la cerda? **_

_**Ruki quitó los ojos de su libro, mirando sin interés el techo. La tapa del libro mostraba una cortaba gris con letrás plateadas que sobresalían.**_

_**- Azusa descubrió el libro "fifty shades of Grey". - volvió a leer. - Oh, ahora va a sonar la musica clasica. **_

_***suena la musica clasica a lo lejos, siguen escuchandose los latigazos y los gritos gay de Azusa*"**_

_**Azusa, cambia tu apellido a Grey y dedicate al sado 7u7 **_

_**Ay dios, no pude contenerme XD **_

_**El siguiente va a ser el de Reiji, y va a ser... SEXY SENSUAL, SEXY SENSUAL* :v **_

_**No será el ultimo capitulo 7u7 **_

_**Aproposito, ya se enteraron lo de la segunda temporada? **_

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**¿Será verdad? D: **_

_**Ojala que si :3 **_

_**Bye bye! y gracias por los reviews! **_

_**by: Shelikernr (La eterna enamorada)**_


	7. Reiji

_**ehe... ok XD Holis :3 :3 :3 pos aquí estoy con Reiji, le estoy haciendo una entrevista personal en mis sueños. La transmitiremos de aquí en adelante :v **_

_**ESTA VEZ LAS COMPLACERÉ, Y REIJI SERÁ EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE LO PERVERTIDO. OH SI, LECTORAS, SHELIKERNR VA A RELATAR LA HISTORIA DE COMO REIJI LE DIO DURO CONTRA EL MURO A YUI HASTA DEJARLA EN SILLA DE RUEDAS. **_

_**AYATO GRITARÁ **_

_**SUBARU VA A DESTROZAR TODA LA MANSIÓN **_

_**RAITO VA A GRITAR DE LO EXCITADO QUE SE PONDRÁ (siempre está cachondo el hijoputa este, así que es normal)**_

_**SHU VA A DORMIR Y A DECIR QUE LE IMPORTA TRES HUEVOS**_

_**KANATO VA A LLORAR HASTA QUE EL TITANIC SE HUNDA NUEVAMENTE **_

_**okno, no griten ni se desangren, es romántico y pervertido joder D: El lemmon no se me da bien y cuando lo haga va a ser ÉPICO. pero por ahora no XD **_

_**Sigamos con lo de la radio XD **_

_**Reiji: esto es muy humillante, ¿No sientes que pierdes tu dignidad? **_

_**Yo: Pierda la dignidad conmigo quitándose la camisa, sabe que lo quiere 7u7 **_

_***Shelikernr saca el latigo, mirandolo con cara de pedobear* **_

_**Reiji: tsk, solo lo hago por que en esta computadora hace demasiado calor. - Se quita la camisa- **_

_**Yo: O/O - epic hemorragia nasal - Reiji-san por favor, no deje sin sangre a sus admiradoras. **_

_**Fangirls: REIJI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN -mueren desangradas- **_

_**LOL, Reiji-san usteh es todo un loquillo. 7u7 **_

_**Bueno... ¡Comencemos el...! Oh, Reiji-san, ¿Quiere hacer los honores? **_

_**Reiji: ¡COMIENCEN EL CAPITULO, HUMANAS! **_

_***se desmaya***_

* * *

**Reiji **

_No soy un ángel, no lo puedo negar._

_Ser amable nunca fue mi fuerte. _

_Pero... si la excepción eres tú, _

_creo que podría mimarte un buen rato. _

- Demonios, esa chiquilla se resfría y todo el mundo se descontrola. - farfulló con fastidio mientras caminaba a la habitación de Yui.

Aquella noche no podía ser mas molesta. Todos sus hermanos, incluido el fastidio de Shu, le habían dicho mas de dos veces que Yui se había contagiado en la escuela. La joven sufría por la fiebre y el resfriado, que parecía no querer salir de su sistema. y claro, como él era el "doctor" de la casa, a él le tocaba buscar su medicina. Esa chica era tan incompetente, tan inútil con su vida... Dios, ni siquiera sabía por que le prestaba atención. Pero allí estaba, caminando con la medicina hacia su cuarto.

Incluso si se tratara de otra persona, no habría puesto tantas quejas. Pero estar a solas con aquella pequeña humana le inquietaba, además de que le molestaba y irritaba. Sin educación en la mesa, tampoco como caminar adecuadamente, si no le dices tiene la falda levantada por uno de sus hermanos (probablemente de Raito), entra sin tocar... personas así no le gustaba, no cabía en su vida social. Habían otros humanos que pensaban igual que él, pero como todo mortal tenía que arruinar todo con sus "expectativas para el futuro". Estúpidos y débiles humanos, realmente los detestaba de alguna manera. Sin embargo, Yui parecía no odiarlo a él. Si tan solo la gente viera, como aquella niñita de cabellos rubios y ojos rosados corría de aquí para allá ayudandole en lo que pudiese. Yui, siempre tan entusiasta en llamar su atención, o a eso le pareció a él. Siempre presente, con una sonrisa tomando uno que otro libro de su repisa.

Ah, humanos y su interminable curiosidad.

Recordó aquella vez, cuando estaban limpiando los estantes llenos de libros. Fue cuando a Yui le llamó algo la atención...

_**~FlashBack~**_

_- Reiji-san, ¿Qué libro es este? - le preguntó con curiosidad al pasarle ese libro a sus manos. _

_El vampiro leyó en un micro segundo el titulo del libro. Definitivamente era español, se titulaba "La casa de los espíritus" y era de una autora que el conocía. Admiraba su trabajo y su talento, más por las historias tan... ¿Serias? _

_- Se llama "La casa de los espíritus", lo compré cuando hice mi primer viaje a Latinoamerica, junto a Shuu. - dijo desinteresado. _

_"Lo único bueno de ese viaje fue el libro" pensó con fastidio. _

_Vio como los ojos de la chica resplandecían por un segundo mientras él se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera. _

_- ¿Ha viajado a Latinoamerica? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Donde ha ido? - le preguntó Yui con entusiasmo, sentándose en otra de las sillas también. _

_Reiji vio como Yui juntaba las piernas, con la espalda erguida y la barbilla en alto. Sin duda estaba aprendiendo de las clases que le daba, y le sentaba bien. _

_- Eres un fastidio hablando tan rápido. - le murmuró, acomodándose sus lentes. - México... Cali... Santiago... Buenos Aires... - habló como si realmente no le importara, pero los recuerdos seguían en su mente._

_Comenzaron a hablar sobre los países y provincias que él había visitado, contándole las pintorescas calles de Cali en Colombia, La virgen de Guadalupe en México y la gran cordillera en Chile. Yui escuchaba y hacía varios comentarios sobre cada uno, totalmente entusiasmada... _

_- Dicen que Argentina es un país muy rico en cultura... - dijo ella con una sonrisa. - Me gustaría aprender a bailar "Tango", o tomar eso... ¿Cómo se llama, Reiji-san? Esa bebida que tiene muchas hierbas y... _

_- ¿Mate? - dijo él en tono sarcástico, mirándola. _

_Ella asintió, sonrojándose un poco. _

_- ¡Eso! Realmente tiene un nombre extraño... - rió ante su propia estupidez, y parecía nerviosa. _

_Reiji volvió a incorporarse, ajustando las mangas hasta sus codos. Inmediatamente volvieron al trabajo de limpiar. Yui seguía hablando de aquel país extranjero, y parecía que en sus ojos había una chispa de entusiasmo. Desde ese entonces, Reiji se enteró que la dama sabía hablar español y que una de sus metas era conocer aquellos lugares. Al final pudo ver como sus ojos se volvían tristes por unos momentos, al recordarse a si misma que tal vez jamás volvería salir de allí. _

_No ahora, no mañana, ni nunca... _

_- Ten. - le tendió el libro que ella había sacado, al terminar el trabajo de aquel estante. Parecía que ella estaba sorprendida, tomando el libro entre sus manos. - La trama es muy interesante y puede servirte para hablar un mejor español. _

_Ella lo quedó mirando por un rato. _

_Al final... _

_- ¡Gracias, Reiji-san! - le dijo con alegría, sonriendo más de lo normal..._

_...y pareció oír, una especie de latido. _

_**~Fin FlashBack~ **_

¿Qué fue, aquel latido que había sentido? Al obsequiarle aquel ejemplar, a pesar de que solo tenía esa copia... ¿Fue por lastima? Definitivamente lastima, por que nunca cumpliría su sueño. No mientras este bajo el cuidado de los Sakamaki. Aunque no entendía el por qué de que ella siempre este a su lado, encontrando cualquier excusa para ayudarlo en sus tareas. Molesta, irritante y muy habladora, pero a pesar de todo dejó que le ayudara en tareas fáciles. Un día incluso pidió ser su conejillo de indias, aunque en el pasado se hubiera negado rotundamente. Había estado probando una nueva droga, capaz de hacerse confesar a una persona. El verdadero suero de la verdad, aunque prefirió no usarlo en ella. Al menos...

- Maldición... - se maldijo a si mismo por recordar nuevamente esa noche, mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Yui. Nadie contestó.

¿Dormida, a esas horas? podría ser, pero eso significaba que tendría aún más fiebre. Entró a la habitación de la joven, mirando alrededor en busca de alguna otra persona. Espió su cama, pero allí no había nadie descansando. ¿Donde estará? y con el giro de sus ojos la vio en el escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Oh por dios, no bastaba con que sea una ignorante, ¿sino que ahora dormía en los escritorios?. Se acercó con el ceño fruncido hacia la joven, chasqueando la lengua con expresión de molestia.

Allí estaba ella, durmiendo con la mejilla apoyada en un trozo de papel. Respiraba profundamente, con la boca entreabierta en forma de "o". Tenía las mejillas rojas debido a la fiebre, y su cuerpo emanaba un insoportable calor. _"Tenía que ser humana" _pensó con fastidio al acomodarse las gafas con los dedos, mirándola aun serio.

Con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos, acercando el cuerpo caliente de la muchacha a su frío cuerpo.

* * *

**Yui **

_La sangre que corre por mis venas_

_Siento que grita tu nombre... _

Sintió frío otra vez, seguido por un temblor en sus piernas. _"No importa, tienes que terminarlo" _Pensó mientras se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos, que ya estaban a punto de rendirse al sueño. Garabateó con su tosca letra la hoja del trabajo de historia, procurando que la oración siga el resto del texto a la perfección. No podía dejar que la tarea se acumulara así, sino no podría asegurar el pase al año entrante. A pesar de todo esa escuela era muy prestigiosa, si quería seguir el ritmo debía estudiar duro y entregar a tiempo los trabajos. No supo cuando se quedo dormida, pero recordó muy bien que había escuchado algo romperse a su alrededor.

Tuvo un sueño, del que no se acordó del todo.

Caminaba por calles oscuras, donde una luz vigilaba a sus espaldas. No podía darse la vuelta, pero observaba el brillo blanco a sus pies. Se sentía frío, tanto que su piel gallina se hacía. Caminaba sin rumbo, sin sentido, aunque sentía que debía caminar hacia allí. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía... pero se acercaba a lo que sería el final del camino.

No lo sabía, pero lo sentía en su piel.

Entonces, la luz comenzaba a desaparecer a sus espaldas y una puerta roja brilló ante sus ojos. Lentamente se abrió, dejando ver una silueta alta dentro. Quiso hablar, pero no podía emitir palabra alguna. Se dio cuenta que desde ese entonces, sus pies no podían moverse, y conforme más cosas notaba... la criatura dentro se movía...

...y despertó, con una sensación cálida a su alrededor.

Era cálido, y cómodo, con un aroma agradable. Pensó que si abría sus ojos y se removiese perdería aquel calor que ahora la abrigaba. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se encogió, sonriendo sin saberlo.

- Ah... que sueño tan ligero tienes. - una voz masculina le hablo de cerca, golpeando su aliento mentolado en su mejilla.

Aquella voz... la conocía perfectamente. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, y se encontró con una mirada seria de aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos de exotico dolor.

- ¿Reiji-san?...

Sin duda, estaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Reiji **

_Déjate__ llevar por el momento_

_solo nosotros, nadie más que nosotros. _

Caminaba lentamente con el cuerpo delgado de la chica en sus brazos, creyéndola completamente dormida hasta ese momento. Escuchaba su respiración tan cerca de él, chocando contra el hueco de su cuello. De alguna forma aquello se sentía como sostener cualquier otra cosa entre sus brazos, como una pila de libros que estaba acomodando. ¿Se sentía cómodo entonces? El peso de aquella humana no era nada para él, pero podría resultar ser incomodo y molesto llevarla en sus brazos. Sin embargo no sentía nada en ese momento, solo la calidez que el cuerpo de Yui emanaba y la respiración que le decía que ya había despertado.

Bajó la mirada y la encontró sonriendo, encogiéndose en sus brazos en un intento de acomodarse. ¿Estaba despierta, y se aprovechaba de sus buenos actos? Sus "pocos" buenos actos.

- Ah... que sueño tan ligero tienes. - le dijo de cerca, esperando incomodarla y ver aquella expresión en su rostro.

Vio como la joven humana abría lentamente los ojos, con una expresión de completa inocencia en ellos. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos, murmurando bajo.

- ¿Reiji-san...?

Esa vocecita también estaba llena de inocencia, y eso la hacía ver aun más joven de lo que era. Aun serio fijó su mirada en ella, viendo como despertaba poco a poco que ese sueño. Sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz estaban rojos, señal de seguir aun con resfriado. Su frente estaba sudorosa, debido a la fiebre. Tenía un aspecto desastroso que gritaba cuanto ansiaba dormir, pero aun así se quedaba despierta en el escritorio para luego dormirse. Por dios, a Yui le gustaba arriesgar su salud solo por diversión.

Sintió la sangre de la joven bombear en ese pequeño cuerpo, quemando su garganta deseosa de probarla. Paró su caminar, suspirando. Le debía una explicación.

- Lo siento... quería terminar de estudiar, Reiji-san. - murmuró como si entendiera la mirada seria del vampiro.

Reiji enarcó una ceja, exhalando con lentitud.

- Estas enferma, ¿Quieres poner tu salud en peligro solo por quedarte estudiando? - le reprochó cerrando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido. - Bien, te llevaré a la cama y de ahí no te moverás. ¿Entendido?

Al abrir los ojos y mirarla con esos ojos serios, Yui solo pudo asentir con rapidez. Reiji sonrió, dócil cuando quería. Caminó hacia la cama nuevamente y la dejó allí, sentada en el borde mientras la examinaba con la mirada. Sus mejillas aun estaban rojas, y sus ojos estaban algo llorosos debido a la fiebre. ¿Los humanos se resfriaban con tanta facilidad, y así de grave? Él no tenía idea, nunca fue un humano y gracias al infierno que no lo era. Criaturas problemáticas, incultas y sin decencia en este mundo. Tsk.

- El camisón... Reiji-san... - susurró Yui, jadeando por la fiebre.

Reiji miró las ropas de la chica, eran las habituales que ella usaba. La blusa rosada, los pantalones cortos... no podía dormir con la ropa puesta. En otro abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía en sus manos el camisón rosado, entregándoselo sin mirarla. Al ver que ella no lo tomaba frunció el ceño, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Eso lo... ¿enojaba? Sin pensar, tenía ganas de ver sus ojos rosados fijarse en él. Escuchó la respiración agitada de la joven y cuando ella levantó el rostro se dio cuenta, de que la fiebre la había debilitado bastante.

- Me duele... - fue lo único que dijo con su voz, débil y frágil.

- Estás más enferma de lo que imaginé. Bebe esto. - dijo él mientras se inclinaba, le vertía un liquido azulado en la boca y le tocaba la frente con una de sus gélidas manos, y pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio de ella al sentir tan frío su tacto. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre. - Tendré que quitarte la ropa y cambiarte, luego te acostarás y dormirás todo lo que necesites.

¿Como se supone que tendría que vestirla? Con el cuerpo cansado y aquello... ¿Debería ir a preguntarle a Subaru? Aquel sinvergüenza se había ofrecido a cambiarla el día que se desmayó, al conocerlos a todos ellos. Pero... ¡El no era un bueno para nada! Definitivamente haría esto y lo haría bien.

La verdad es que, era la primera vez que desvestiría a Yui.

* * *

**Yui **

_Fuego, ardor... mi cuerpo _

_Lo siento por todas partes, quemándome. _

_Pero, no es la fiebre. _

_Tu piel... quema, me quema. _

Los últimos momentos de la gripe estaban floreciendo, y en un mar de fiebre alta se vio envuelta en las mantas de su cama. En un momento de cordura recordó que todavía llevaba su ropa, no estaba con su camisón. Debía cambiarse, pero no sentía las fuerzas que debería tener por ningún lado. Se sentía decaer, en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Lo sentía, podía sentir a Reiji-san en frente suyo. Aunque le dijera que no, se cambiaría de ropa cueste lo que cueste. El vampiro había comenzado a hablar, pero ella solo escuchó las ultimas oraciones de sus labios.

- Tendré que quitarte la ropa y cambiarte, luego te acostarás y dormirás todo lo que necesites. - había dicho Reiji, y su voz parecía lejana y borrosa.

Algo había dicho de ropa, y la palabra "quitar" resonaba en sus oídos entumecidos. ¿Quería decir que debería quitarse la ropa? Si... era lo mejor, más por el calor que sentía y que su atuendo se arrugaría. Quiso mover los manos, pero sentía el cuerpo demasiado cansado. Se preguntó como podría sacarse la ropa ahora... Una parte de su mente, separada milagrosamente de su fiebre, se preguntó si lo que dijo Reiji-san había sido que le "quitaría" la ropa.

Bueno, ese no sería tanto problema. Él le había cambiado una vez, cuando se había desmayado la primera vez que entró en la mansión, así que no sería un problema. De nuevo la conciencia dio lugar en la conversación y se dio cuenta de que _esta _ vez no era como la anterior. No, esta vez era más vergonzosa, más... intima.

Si, no tendría tanto miedo su parte racional si no fuera por que llevaba ropa interior de encaje. Un sostén negro con rojo, con un lindo moño rojo en la parte central, y una... ay, hasta decir "tanga" en sus pensamientos le parecía tan vergonzoso. Una de _esas_ que tenía un moño negro en la parte de atrás y era roja en la parte delantera. Reiji-san no tenía por que ver eso... era demasiado vergonzoso, y intimo... demasiado intimo.

Se preguntó como fue que llegó a ponerse ese tipo de prendas, pero el único recuerdo que tuvo fue un _"nfu~ si Bitch-chan no usa lo apropiado, entonces tendré que castigarla... nfu~" _

Raito-kun... que malvado es. Aunque ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Sintió las manos de Reiji en los botones de su camisa blanca.

La fiebre bajaba poco a poco, y eso hacía que su cerebro libere su lado racional. Aun con el cuerpo débil y la vista borrosa, sintió las manos frías atravesar la camisa blanca y tocar su piel.

Soltó un jadeo de sus labios entre abiertos, aun con la cara roja por la fiebre y... también por estar así con Reiji-san.

Oh dios... ¿Cuando fue que le había sacado la chaqueta?

* * *

**Reiji**

_Te llevaré al infierno con un solo roce._

El sonido de los labios de la joven, hicieron eco en sus oídos y una descarga viajó por todo su cuerpo. Oh, ¿Que demonios había sido eso? Quitó sus ojos rojos de sus manos que con lentitud quitaban la camisa de Yui, para mirar como ella se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado. Lo rojo de todo su rostro se había ido y su calor corporal había bajado considerablemente, significado de que la fiebre había cedido. La medicina había sido como un encanto mágico, tan solo unos minutos después y ya estaba mucho mejor. Todavía tenía un poco de rojo en sus mejillas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de el por qué, el estaba volviendo a pensar en el jadeo que soltó Yui.

Los dos sentados en la cama, él con sus manos en la camisa blanca de la joven y ella con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin siquiera oponer resistencia. ¿Acaso ese sonido involuntario había sido...? Oh, puede que esa sea la respuesta equivocada. ¿Sus manos estaban muy frías quizá? Para él estaban bien, de todos modos tampoco quería complacerla. Solo la desvestiría, le pondría su camisón y se iría. Esos eran los cuidados de aquella humana, por más desagradable que suene en su mente. ¿Yui, excitada por sus manos? En aquel estado de fiebre dudaba mucho que se encontrara así, o tal vez estaría delirando. ¿Deliraba fuera de la fiebre?

Agh, deja de pensar aquellas cosas y ponte a trabajar, pensó con fastidio al volver la vista a su trabajo. Desvestirla, vestirla nuevamente y salir de la habitación. Poco a poco fue desabotonando la camisa.

Desvestirla, vestirla nuevamente y salir de la habitación...

Desvestirla, vestirla nuevamente y salir...

Desvestirla, vestirla...

Salir de la habitación...

Oh.

Sus pechos estaban cubiertos por aquel sostén negro con franjas rojas, que en la unión llevaba un moño negro. Era armado, y hacía que se levanten y que dejara más piel expuesta. Ahora entendía algo detrás de todo ese _chichinosequé _que siempre soltaba Ayato. Yui tenía pechos, pechos... que cabrían perfectamente en su mano si quisiera. Con la camisa desabrochada, respirando irregularmente y con el rostro sonrojado otra vez, Yui lo miró a los ojos.

Esos ojos rosados, repletos de vergüenza y timidez, devolvieron la misma descarga eléctrica de hace un rato hasta su corazón.

- ... - por primera vez en toda su jodida existencia...

...se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

**Yui **

_...Átame a tu cuerpo _

_castígame__ con tus labios_

_hunde tus colmillos en mi..._

Con lentitud había desabotonado los botones de su camisa, y había visto como Reiji-san se sorprendía al verla con _esa _prenda. Oh dios... que vergonzoso era esto... sentirse así, tan sonrojada y con el corazón latiendole a mil por segundo, era un riesgo al estar tan cerca de _ese _vampiro. Ese vampiro que respetaba y admiraba, y a la vez quería... Todo eso, sus sentimientos, hacían que en ese momento su corazón fuese una bomba a punto de estallar. Lo miró a los ojos, y cuando vio como estos se abrían completamente en una expresión de sorpresa, se sonrojó aún más.

No podía dejar que Reiji la viera así, no ahora.

- Reiji-san... - fue lo único que pudo decir, pues sus palabras se habían quedado pegadas a su lengua al verlo a los ojos, tan cerca de ella. Intentó mover un brazo, pero fue en un descuido que algo cayó de la cama.

Eso, milagrosamente, hizo que rompiera el contacto visual. Suspiró aliviada y estaba decidida a levantar lo que se había caído, pero Reiji había sido rápido y lo tomó entre sus manos antes que ella. ¿Como hace esas cosas tan rápido? Hace un momento estaba con las manos en su...

- ¿De donde sacaste esto? - preguntó en un susurro el vampiro, mirando la portada del libro que ya había terminado.

Yui leyó el titulo, _"El mercader de Venecia" _. Movió las pestañas al tiempo que respiraba hondo. ¿Había mantenido la respiración todo ese tiempo? Relájate, Komori.

- S-Shu-san me lo prestó, fue muy amable de su parte...

Cayó cuando vio como Reiji fruncía el ceño y ocultaba sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Parecía que sus manos se convertían en puños conforme apretaba el libro entre sus manos, y este temblaba como si quisiera escapar del apretón. Un latido le advirtió, y con espanto se llevó una mano a la boca.

El golpe sordo del libro chocar contra el suelo resonó en sus oídos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta del error en sus palabras. Había hablado de más, y demasiado tarde se había acordado que nunca, NUNCA en su vida debería hablar de Shu frente a Reiji. En un segundo se imaginó todas las torturas preparadas, la fusta, sus colmillos, los látigos o incluso... la cera caliente. La cera de las velas... Tragó saliva, con el corazón helado.

- R-Reiji-san, lo lamen...

Las fuertes manos del vampiro aprisionaron las muñecas frágiles de la humana, derribandola sobre la cama y sosteniendo sus manos a cada lado. Yui miró impresionada como Reiji la había capturado en un segundo, y que ahora él se encontraba encima de ella. Todavía con sus ojos ocultos, Reiji respiraba hondo.

- Tú también... ¿No? - murmuró él, en voz demasiado baja solo para que ella escuchase.

Yui abrió mucho los ojos, pensando en sus palabras.

- ¿Que cosa? - fue lo único que pudo decir, un inútil susurro.

Los ojos de Reiji volvieron a verse, reflejando un brillo inusual en aquel color llamativo. Parecía... ¿Decepcionado? ¿Dolido? No podía descifrar el sentimiento oculto en aquellos ojos, o si incluso tenían algún sentimiento... quería saberlo.

- Tú también lo quieres a él, lo prefieres a él... ¿No? - Dijo, tiñendo las palabras de tristeza ante los ojos de Yui. - Todos lo prefieren. Tú, mi madre, los sirvientes... hasta incluso las esposas. - dijo, desvaneciendo su voz tras aquel susurro.

Dejó de respirar, concentrándose en el rostro de aquel vampiro de porte elegante. Aquel que siempre mantenía la calma y era tranquilo... ahora parecía atormentado, con aquel temblor en sus labios que solo de cerca podrías notarlo. Pues ella estaba cerca, memorizando cada perfección de aquel rostro blanco.

¿Le prefería a Shu? ¿De donde había sacado eso? Shu-san es amable a veces, y le agradaban los mismos gustos en los libros. Pero, ¿Era eso preferirlo a él que a Reiji-san? Reiji era... era... era especial para ella.

¿Como decirlo?

Para Yui, Reiji era más que un profesor. Era mucho más que un vampiro que quería su sangre, era algo más. Cuando lo veía concentrado en sus experimentos, o incluso si estaba leyendo y se quedaba dormido... le gustaba verlo, cuando se quedaba dormido en su sillón, ella se inclinaba y lo observaba siempre. Yui pensaba que no había nada más lindo que ver a Reiji-san dormir, pues era la única vez que podía verlo tranquilo.

¿Como decirle?

Tal vez por esas y por muchas cosas más, prefería a Reiji que a Shu. Le pediría perdón a Shu-san después, pero ahora... ahora no quería hablar de él. Quien estaba allí, con sus ojos tristes, era Reiji. Su corazón se oprimió al verlo de nuevo, así de esa manera.

No se lo perdonaría a si misma si no hacía algo para sanarlo.

También si hacía algo, podría solamente enfurecerlo.

¿Como saber las reacciones de antemano, justamente de aquel vampiro?

Pero si no hacía algo, aunque sea una pequeña acción, no podría dejar de ver aquellos ojos.

- Reiji-san... - Susurró su nombre al tiempo que levantaba el rostro, impulsándose lentamente hacia adelante.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Incluso ahora, su corazón latía como nunca por acercarse tanto a su rostro. Aun con sus muñecas encarceladas por aquellas manos, ella se impulsó hacia adelante quedando solo a centímetros de su rostro.

Solo un suspiro, un "no seas cobarde", y plantó un beso en los labios del vampiro.

Era la mejor forma de decirle que no había nadie más en esta tierra... que prefiera antes que a él.

Por que Reiji era el único que ella podría preferir, entre muchas personas.

- Te prefiero a ti... - le volvió a susurrar al separarse de sus labios, chocando su respiración contra su mejilla.

* * *

**Reiji**

_Te demostraré la diferencia entre nosotros. _

_Te prefiero a ti. _

Palabras que resonaron en sus oídos aun después del silencio, incluso si volvía a pensar en ellas escuchaba su voz cantarina. El dulce sabor de los labios de Yui se quedó grabado en los suyos, dejandole una sensación cálida y agradable. ¿Incluso ahora, cuando entendía tantas cosas, no podría estar satisfecho? Verla de esa manera, incluso si ella tomara las riendas, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

_"Se que no te tendré para siempre si no hago algo pronto" _

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos rosados que dejaban ver todos sus sentimientos. Su corazón se iba calmando poco a poco, a medida que aquellas palabras iban echando raíces en su mente. Lo prefería, de alguna manera... ella prefería estar con él. ¿Podría haber actuado exageradamente y no escuchar lo que tenía que decir? Tampoco que... podría estar escuchándola. Todavía encima de ella, escuchó su fuerte palpitar. Otra descarga eléctrica, impulsándolo a hacer lo que nunca haría. ¿Como decirle que deje de hacer eso? Que deje de hacer que con solo una respiración suya su cuerpo sienta aquella adrenalina, que deje de pestañear así, que deje de hablar tan dulcemente...

¿Como decirle que cuando ella le tocaba, aun si era un ligero roce, su cuerpo se tensaba?

¿Como decirle que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo la abstinencia de decirle todas aquellas palabras? Palabras que se negó a creer, hasta ahora.

Reiji era un vampiro, pero también era un adolescente. ¿Podría aceptar eso? ¿Estas hormonas que tanto tiempo las mantuvo controladas? y ahora por culpa de aquella humana se habían vuelvo a soltar.

¿Como decirle que también sentía lo mismo?

Por que, si no era capaz de decirlo, el temor de perder contra su hermano se acrecentaría más. Con solo verlo hablar con ella... se volvería loco.

¿Dejaría que aquello pase? No.

¿Que demonios debería hacer?

Suavizó el apretón de sus muñecas, solamente tomándolas. Ambos se miraban, ella inclinada hacia él y él sobre ella. El corazón de Yui latía frenético, y su respiración era tan suave...

...ya no había duda.

Con suavidad tomó los labios de la joven, aprisionándolos en un beso gentil. Sus labios sabían a miel, a un delicioso caramelo. Ella le correspondió cerrando sus ojos, y él también cerró sus ojos dispuesto a disfrutarla. La sensación de sus besos era indescriptible, tan tímidos y sin experiencia, una combinación perfecta. La tenía solo para él, era suya...

Pero, ¿Realmente lo era? Se preguntó al notar pasar los minutos, y como los besos se convertían en algo _más. _Dejó de besarla, mirándola a los ojos y dándose cuenta de que, como ella, tenía la respiración agitada.

No quería compartirla.

Quería que fuera solamente de él.

¿Estaría mal hacerlo?

- No... - Yui pronunció antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y volver a besarlo, tomando ella la iniciativa en aquel beso.

Ella sentía el mismo sentimiento, la misma necesidad. Ambos... se necesitaban, se deseaban, delatándose en aquellos besos que quitaban el aire. Volvieron a separarse, mirándose a los ojos con acusador deseo. ¿Como podrías resistirte, cuando ese sonrojo y esos ojos rosados pedían por más? En esa habitación donde solamente se escuchaba la brisa del viento en la noche, llenaba todo el ambiente con su ardiente calidez.

Con delicadeza tomó el cuerpo de Yui entre sus brazos, sentándola sobre su regazo. Volvió a tomar sus labios mientras bajaba lentamente la camisa blanca de la joven, tocando con sus dedos la fina piel cálida. La humana, Su humana, torpemente desabotonaba los botones de su camisa hasta dejar en descubierto su pecho. ¿Era aquella una confirmación de su deseo? Lo era, y le hacía sentir una sonrisa en sus labios. Aun con sus labios ocupados en aquel beso, uno de sus dedos desprendió el sujetador de Yui, y de un solo movimiento había desaparecido. La atrajo hacia él nuevamente, ahora chocando sus pechos desnudos.

Yui gimió entre sus labios, y fue el sonido que descontroló todo su cuerpo.

- Te demostraré... que puedo satisfacerte de todas las formas posibles, mucho mejor que _ellos. _

Hundiéndose en el deseo, se envolvieron mutuamente con sus cuerpos, dejándose llevar por la noche de luna.

* * *

**Yui **

_Di mi paso adelante..._

_...y ahora no quiero dejarte._

_(5:00 am) _

Tocó con suavidad el frío vidrio del ventanal, mirando con sus ojos rosados el jardín principal. Cubierta solamente por las sabanas, aferraba su puño en su pecho. El ambiente de su habitación se había vuelto más cálida y agradable.

Soltó un suspiro suave, dándose vuelta y mirando hacia la cama.

Dormía con la boca abierta, con las sabanas cubriéndole desde las caderas para abajo y dejando su pecho al descubierto. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto y un par de mechones adornaban su rostro tranquilo. Uno de sus brazos estaba detrás de su cabeza y el otro envuelto en las sabanas. Yui lo miró mientras una pequeña sonrisa nacía de las comisuras de sus labios. Reiji durmiendo en su habitación, desnudo. Se sonrojó.

¿Había dicho que verlo dormir era lindo alguna vez? Si, era lindo, pero ahora lo era más. Volvió a darse la vuelta y contemplando la despedida de la noche, otra sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

_"¿Es esto lo que llaman un final feliz?" _pensó, acariciando nuevamente el cristal con sus dedos. ¿Qué más daba si no era ese su final feliz? No importaba, si Reiji estaba a su lado. Tal vez... las cosas ahora serían diferentes, mientras él esté a su lado...

...por siempre.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - susurraron a su oído mientras que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban por detrás.

Yui se sorprendió al sentir como Reiji estaba detrás suyo, abrazándola. El sonrojo fue automático y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado intenso. Acarició con su mano libre sus brazos, recibiéndolo. Ambos miraron fuera como el sol de verano se asomaba en el horizonte. Pronto amanecería, y sería un nuevo día para ambos.

- Es hermoso... - dijo Yui al ver el amanecer desde allí, como todo cambiaba de color. - Hace tiempo que no veía un amanecer..

Sentía como él acariciaba su cabello y depositaba un suave beso en su coronilla. ¿Aquel era el Reiji que ella conocía, él vampiro sádico y adicto a la educación? Removió ese pensamiento de su mente, esta era la realidad y debía aceptarla. Quería aceptarla. El vampiro bajó una mano hacia su cintura, y su piel se puso de gallina cuando una sensación cálida invadió su vientre. Jadeó en un susurro.

- ¿Tienes frío? - le susurró en el oído, rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja. - Conozco una forma de quitar el frío...

Antes de que se diera cuenta, las sabanas blancas cayeron a sus pies y la dejaron desnuda al amanecer.

- _Quiero perseguir el amanecer contigo, mi Clara. - _Le volvió a susurrar, acariciando su vientre con aquellas manos que horas antes la habían tomado.

Besó su cuello y un gemido salió de sus labios, y cuando quiso darse cuenta...

...se había rendido en sus brazos, envolviéndose en la ardiente calidez del amanecer.

* * *

_**No se que CARAJOS hice en este episodio por que no conozco un CARAJO al verdadero Reiji-"san" **_

_**Este fue el ultimo episodio, ya que eran 6 y hice 7 ;_; perdonen, pero ya llegó el final D: **_

_***lloran, se abraza a Subaru y este le acaricia la cabeza***_

_**Oh si Tsunbaru, consuelame ;_; **_

_**No pos... Ojala les haya gustado, estuve cortita de tiempo y bueno em... Nya U.U **_

_**Chichinoseque... LOL :v **_

_**LLEGO EL MOMENTO QUE TODAS ESPERABAN, LA ANSIADA RESPUESTA DE LA VOTACIÓN DE "MUKAMI BROTHERS" :D :D :D :D :D **_

_**Y EL GANADOR ES...**_

_**ES...**_

_**ES...**_

_**ES...**_

_**Ayato: Ojala no sea el operado ese, va a arruinar toda la historia. **_

_**Subaru: Tsk, para ellos si que pueden votar no?! *golpea la pared de la casa* **_

_**Shu: Me vale, *se duerme en el piso, Raito le quita la ropa y una manada de Fangirls corre hacia él***_

_**SHU SE QUEDÓ DESNUDO D: *la votación se detiene por que Shelikernr fue a violarlo antes que la fangirls***_

_**(3 horas después) **_

_***toda desarreglada* eejejeje... sigamos con la votación :v **_

_**Y EL GANADOR EEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS...**_

_**¡KOU MUKAMI! *todas aplauden* **_

_**El segundo es...**_

_**¡RUKI MUKAMI! **_

_**El tercero...**_

_**¡YUMA-NEECHAN! *Yuma me da una patada* Ok ok D:, mi esposo Yuma (?) **_

_**y el ultimo será Azusa, por que tendrá lo mejor para el final (?) **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la segunda temporada que estará vista en poco :D**_

_**NO! HABRÁ ALGO MÁS QUE ESTE CAPITULO, OH SI... SERÁ UN ESPECIAL. **_

_**Una descripción sobre todos los episodios de mi historia ^u^**_

_**Ahora si... ¡Nos vemos! **_


	8. Yui

**HERMANOS SAKAMAKI**

_No podemos evitarlo._

_Tampoco pudimos verte como una invitada o solo comida. _

_El amor... no puede evitar entrar._

_Nosotros... _

_...te amamos. _

Los seis se miraron entre ellos, desafiándose con la mirada. Tres por su lado y tres por el otro, mirándose con infinito desprecio. ¡Que linda relación de hermanos!

Ayato, Raito y Kanato se encontraban sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras que Shu, Subaru y Reiji se encontraban en el otro sofá que estaba al frente de este. Con sus ojos de distintos colores mirándose fijamente, en ese duelo de batallas que pareciera no acabar nunca... Hasta Shu estaba allí, mirando amenazador a todos sus hermanos pequeños. El único que mantenía la calma era Reiji, que parecía estar pensando algo serio debajo de sus gafas.

Al final habló.

- Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos hablar. ¿No? - su voz era seria, pero tenía un toque de nerviosismo.

¿Reiji nervioso? Eso no se veía todos los días, pero podrían jurar que todos estaban nerviosos en ese momento. Todos haciendo algún que otro gesto de incomodidad: Tocarse el pelo, tomarse las manos en el regazo, mirar a todos lados, golpear repetidas veces el suelo con el pie... todos tenían sus nervios en ese momento, y cada uno desconocía la razón de el otro.

- Tch, no todos los días tenemos algo de que hablar todos juntos. - murmuró Kanato, aferrándose a Teddy con fuerza.

¿Kanato serio? Eso tampoco se veía todos los días, por lo que algo muy serio era. Aquella reunión familiar donde se sentaban y se juzgaban con las miradas... era demasiado. Raito carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

- ¿Podemos comenzar ya~? Tengo cierta curiosidad por saber lo que piensan mis hermanitos, nfu~

Bueno, Raito siempre estaba igual y nadie discutía eso. Todos se giraron para mirar a Subaru, que era la razón de por qué estaban todos reunidos. Incomodo por las miradas hacia él, se acomodó en el sofá mientras miraba hacia otro lado. ¡Era tan estúpido y vergonzoso, toda esta situación! Se estaba arrepintiendo de decirle a Shu "Tengo algo que decirles a todos ustedes" y que todos dijeran "Si, nosotros también" al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno... Tenemos cosas que decir todos, ¿No? - murmuró.

Todos miraron a Subaru con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Madre de Kami-sama, Subaru estaba rojo como un jodido tomate. Si no fuera por que en ese momento estaban todos serios, se habían reído a más no poder. Sin embargo, todos miraron al suelo con una expresión rara en sus ojos. Acaso estaban... ¿Avergonzados? Oh por favor, que alguien se los trague en ese momento.

- Tú primero, Subaru. - habló al fin Ayato, que se encontraba en silencio.

¡Ore-sama en silencio! Subaru se tensó.

- ¡Habla tú, eres el mayor! - espetó él albino, señalándolo con un dedo totalmente nervioso.

Era como un tema tabú, ya que cuando le señaló, Ayato se sonrojó y movió sus manos frente a él.

- ¡Shu es el mayor, que hable él!

Así los dos señalaron al Sakamaki mayor, que este con los ojos bien abiertos miraba al par de sus tontos hermanos. ¿Por qué justo a él? Se preguntó en voz baja. Luego susurró, totalmente nervioso también.

- Que Reiji lo haga, después lo diré yo.

¡Todos en la mansión Sakamaki estaban absolutamente locos!

- ¡¿HEEE?! ¿y por qué yo? Tú eres el "mayor" - enfatizó la palabra mayor con desprecio - dilo de una vez, maldito _buenoparanada _

- ¡Digamoslo todos a la vez! - soltó un sonriente Raito, levantando la mano como si estuviese en el colegio.

Todos miraron a Raito, pensando en la idea en sus mentes. Al final Reiji habló, suspirando y tomando el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

- Bien, a la cuenta de tres. - dijo mientras se paraba del sofá.

Los demás lo siguieron. Subaru rojo, Ayato nervioso a más no poder, Shu incomodo, Kanato sudoroso y Raito... Raito como si nada, a él le venía bien el fu y el fa.

- 1... - susurró Subaru, mirando a sus hermanos.

- 2... - dijo Ayato, apretando los puños.

Todos tomaron una bocanada de aire.

_¡3!_

- ¡QUIERO A YUI! - gritaron al unisono.

-...

-...

-...

_**( N.A: **_

_**D: IMPAKTADOS) **_

Silencio, un incomodo e horrible silencio.

- ¿Que... es... lo que... acaban de decir? - dijo horrorizado Ayato, con un tic en el ojo derecho.

Subaru lo miró con enojo, apretando sus puños.

- ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO TU, IMBÉCIL!? ¡YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE YUI! - Gritó tartamudeando completamente rojo, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Es obvio que ustedes no entienden nada, Yui solamente me quiere a mí!. - gritó Kanato al otro lado de la sala, dispuesto a tirarle a la yugular a cualquiera.

- ¿No debería el mayor quedarse con la chica? Es la regla... - Dijo Shu adelantando un paso, quedando frente a Kanato.

Ay mierda...

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de ella, MALDITO HOLGAZÁN! - gritó el vampiro con lentes.

¡REiji perdió los nervios! Demonios, esto si se desataría en una gran batalla. Raito comenzó a reír mientras veía como sus hermanos se peleaban. Obviamente él también estaba enamorado de Bitch-chan... pero sabía que no debería pelearse como ellos por algo tan estúpido. Era obvio que ella lo escogería. Ahora la oportunidad de actuar como el hermano mayor se presentaba ante él y sin duda la usaría.

- ¡Oí, hermanos! - gritó, subiéndose a la pequeña mesa de madera.

Todos, que estaban peleando como si Yui fuera agua en el desierto, voltearon para ver el semblante serio (obviamente actuado) de Raito. ¡Demonios, esto si es divertido! Pensó Raito.

- Ya que todos nos enamoramos de Bitch-chaan deberíamos hacer algo al respecto~ Pero ella tiene que decidir por alguno de nosotros ~ nfu

Todos se quedaron viendo a Raito como si estuviera hablando en chino - _**japoneses, LOL - **_, Subaru se adelantó un paso.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

Raito sonrió con malicia, relamiéndose los labios y sus ojos brillando de pura emoción.

- Yo solo decía que... deberíamos hacerla escoger de la manera más justa. - Bostezó. - Ya es un poco tarde, ¿No?

Entonces Ayato abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando con una sonrisa de complicidad a su hermano.

- Tengo una idea.

* * *

**Yui **

_La realidad es... _

_Absurda, pero hermosa. _

Abrió sus ojos con cansancio, confundida por el repentino despertar.

¿Que hora es? Se preguntó mientras se sentaba adormilada, miró la pared de frente a su cama con el sueño tatuado en sus facciones. Debía se madrugada, se dijo a si misma en un murmullo casi incomprensible. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y tenía muchas ganas de beber un vaso de leche fría para volver a dormir. ¿Por qué se tenía que despertar de ese sueño tan bueno? Sin duda era el mejor, el mejor de todos en esa semana. Miró los dos lados de la cama. Ah... nada raro, solamente muchos bultos parecidos a piernas debajo de las sabanas. Le alivió de que no hayan sido los...

Esperen...

¿Bultos parecidos a piernas?

¿Debajo de las sabanas?

Con el temor de ver lo que había giró su rostro hacia el lado derecho, encontrándose con la escena más bizarra que se pudo imaginar en ese momento.

OH

DIOS

SANTO

Reiji, Kanato y Ayato estaban en el lado derecho de la cama. El pelirrojo era el que estaba al lado de Yui y los demás a su espalda. Dormían cómodamente, y parecía que no se daban cuenta de que se había sentado en la cama. Los tres de ese lado estaban debajo de las sabanas como ella, con solo sus camisas y (rogándole a dios que sea cierto) unos simples pantalones. _"Esto es broma" _se repitió en su mente mientras miraba sin poder creérselo a los hermanos allí, en su cama.

Tenía miedo de mirar a la izquierda.

Con temor y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas giró a su izquierda, y también casi se le cae la mandíbula de ver a los demás hermanos de ese lado. _"Esto no puede estar pasando" _

Raito, Shu y Subaru estaban del lado izquierdo de la cama, los tres dormidos y con sus rostros serenos. Subaru estaba al lado de ella, y los demás le seguían del mismo modo que los de la derecha. También tenían solo camisas y unos simples pantalones, pero estos se veían un poco más cómodos que los demás.

Volvió a mirar al lado derecho, luego al izquierdo, luego al derecho otra vez. Estaba durmiendo sin saber con seis vampiros en la misma cama. ¿Como seis cuerpazos y una chica podían caber en aquella cama? No lo supo y no quería saberlo, pues la idea volvería a resultarle aterradora y vergonzosa.

Oh dios... ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Quería un vaso de leche fría...

De todos modos, ¿Qué hacían ellos en su habitación, durmiendo con ella en su cama? No recordaba haberlos visto dormirse con ella... ¡Ni que tampoco quisiera dormir con todos juntos a la vez! Oh... esto es muy vergonzoso, quien los viera pensaría que eran una familia de perversos, pensó aterrada. ¡Que vergüenza! Le entró una nueva urgencia, y tuvo un dilema mucho más grande que seis perversos vampiros. ¿Ahora como hacía para salir de allí? Quería ir al baño, pero se encontraba prisionera en medio de los seis vampiros que dormían de diferentes lados.

Tal vez, si lo hacía despacito, pueda salir de allí y volver a gatas a la cama. Con cuidado movió un pie fuera, sonriendo de alivio.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó una voz adormilada a su lado, y con cuidado Subaru también se sentó en la cama.

Se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, silenciosos y sin pestañear siquiera. Demonios, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Quería ir al baño. Bueno, ahora podía saber cosas... Subaru no era tan malo, ¿No?

- Quería ir por un vaso de agua. - susurró, sin querer despertar a los demás hermanos. Sonrojándose poco a poco, dijo: - Etto... Subaru-kun, ¿Por qué duermen todos aquí?

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra siquiera, se removieron las sabanas.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? - murmuró una voz adormilada, y Kanato también se sentó en la cama.

Yui lo miró un instante y luego a Subaru, para volver a ver a Kanato con una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Kanato-kun, perdón por despertarte... - dijo Yui en susurros, para no despertar a los demás. - Etto... ¿Puedo ir por un vaso de agua? Tengo mucha sed...

- ¡Yo iré por el! - Antes de que se diera cuenta Ayato se había sentado en la cama.

- ¡Kyaa! - fue el gritó de Yui cuando, sin previo aviso, Shu se había lanzado a agarrarle el talón a Ayato impidiéndole seguir.

- Yo... iré a por su agua. - murmuró somnoliento el vampiro mayor.

Ayato forcejeaba mientras intentaba por todos los medios ir primero, pero Shu comenzaba a levantarse y al final quedó encima de Yui, con sus rostros demasiado cerca.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

- ¡NO TOQUES A BITCH-CHAN! - un furioso Raito saltó de su lugar tirándose encima de Shu, intentando sacarlo de encima de ella.

- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ROBARME LO QUE ME PERTENECE?! - gritó Kanato tirando a Teddy en la punta de la cama.

Reiji abrió los ojos al sentir el jaleo que se producía en la cama, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio la montaña de cuerpos sobre Shu, y este como estaba encima de Yui... que sin darse cuenta estaba con las piernas abiertas.

-¿Que demo... ¡SHU! ¡BASTARDO! - Reiji al ver lo que pasó, se quitó los lentes de su bolsillo y también se tiró a Shu. _**(Como todos buenos hermanos juegan a tirarseles encima al mayor, que beio (?) ) **_

Yui, metida en aquel complot, no entendía absolutamente nada y los nervios eran cada vez más intensos. No aguantaría por mucho, aquella riña, en donde Subaru Kanato y Ayato se habían sumado. Ahora todos se peleaban entre ellos, encima de Shu, encima de ella. Todo estaba controlado, ella solo debía quedarse quieta y evitar que la golpeen.

Fue cuando, activando el detonante de la bomba, alguien soltó mano que apretó el pecho derecho de Yui.

3...

...2...

...1...

BOOM.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Como si de una bomba se tratara, Yui extendió brazos y piernas con una fuerza desconocida que hizo alejar a todos los Sakamakis a las puntas de la cama. Solamente el culpable del incidente se quedó, aferrando su mano a su pecho derecho. Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a la persona menos pensada hacer eso. Abriendo sus bocas como peces. Yui estaba atemorizada, mirando con sus ojos rosados muy avergonzados y miedosos al dueño de aquella mano.

- Hasta Subaru... tiene necesidades. - murmuró Shu-san al verlo, también con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Oh si, el mismo Subaru Sakamaki estaba tomando el seno derecho de Yui en sus manos y apretándolo...

...y parecía no entender por que Yui estaba a punto de gritar.

_**(IMPAKTADOS)**_

* * *

- Yo... digo... esto...

Subaru estaba rojo, en la punta de la cama intentando acercarsele.

- Creo que no deberías hablar por un momento, esta como en Shock... - dijo Shu mirando a Subaru, al lado de ella.

- Estoy bien. - Yui mintió.

Todos los Sakamakis (a excepción de Subaru) estaban lado a lado de Yui. Reiji, Ayato y Kanato estaban del lado derecho y Shu y Raito del lado izquierdo. Ambos miraban a Subaru con odio y a Yui con preocupación. ¿Por qué? se preguntó ella, abrazándose a si misma de los brazos. Le dolía un poco su pecho derecho, pero no estaba enojada con Subaru.

Estaba enojada con ella misma por no dormirse y dejarse de joder con el maldito vaso de agua.

¿Por qué actuaban tan extraño? ¿Por qué de pronto Subaru, el vampiro que era más amable con ella, se volvió un Raito? No, ni siquiera Raito-Kun había tocado así sus pechos (No es que la haya tocado con su permiso, pero ya saben como eran las cosas con ese vampiro pervertido y gracioso). La sangre volvió a sus mejillas y se puso tan roja como Subaru, haciendo guerra de rojos. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar hace 5 minutos.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué dormían todos con ella? La pregunta le rondaba desde que despertó, y quería una respuesta de ella ahora. Hasta Reiji estaba allí, sentado y mirándola con esa extraña mirada preocupante. ¿Preocupados, por ella? ¿Estaba soñando o era la realidad que tan loca se había vuelto?

- ¿Por qué... - susurró, y vio como todos se inclinaban para escucharla mejor. Tomó aire. - ¿Por qué estaban durmiendo conmigo?

Silencio, incomodo silencio.

Levantó sus ojos rosados del edredón y miró a todos los vampiros, que ahora parecían incómodos. Oh, por Dios. ¿Era tan malo? Oh si, de seguro era muy malo. Tal vez ahora ninguno se llevaba tan mal, y se habían puesto todos en un plan para beberle la sangre al mismo tiempo.

Oh no, y de seguro que si miraba debajo de las sabanas podría ver las cadenas con la que la atarían para beberle la sangre todos juntos y secarla. Su sangre volvió a salir de su rostro con la rapidez que había subido.

Estaba muerta.

Ayato carraspeó, mirando a Subaru que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Ya que Subaru mandó todo a la mierda, creo que este es su castigo. - pasó a hacer gestos con la mano. - Dicelo tú.

Subaru iba a objetar, pero los demás interrumpieron.

- Es cierto, ninguno de nosotros tocaríamos sin su permiso a Yui-san así. - Kanato murmuró mientras se aferraba a Teddy, que nuevamente había tomado de la cama.

- No debes sobrepasarte con una dama, me doy cuenta de que no eres tan caballero después de todo. - Reiji, que se había puesto los lentes, se los acomodó.

- Debes decirle tú... - susurró Shu.

- ...nadie toca así a Bitch-chan. - finalizó Raito.

...

...

...

¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

¿QUIENES ERAN ESOS HOMBRES? ¿QUE HICIERON CON SUS VAMPIROS? Definitivamente esos no eran los Sakamaki, diciendo esas cosas tan impropias de ellos. Pero aquella la realidad, y debía aceptarla tragando duro y siguiendo la vida. Sus ojos se posaron en Subaru y este la miraba, resignado, y comenzó a hablar.

- El tema es... tsk... dame un minuto.. - Subaru tomó aire y lo exhaló después de un minuto. - ...Quiero... decirte muchas cosas, la verdad es que todos queremos decirte algo hoy. Pero... me han obligado a que yo te las diga todas y cada una de ellas... ¡No es que no quiera! Es solo que... agh...

"En fin... no sabíamos como hacerlo, que palabras usar... es muy frustrante. ¿Puedes por favor guardar estas palabras en lo profundo de tu mente? Por una vez, quiero que me escuches, que nos escuches. No, solo a mí... solo escúchame a mí.

¡Maldición! Esto es muy frustrante, ¿Por qué no podemos escribirlo en una carta como personas normales? - Miró a los demás hermanos y estos negaron con la cabeza, Yui apenas entendía nada - Maldición... Escucha... Yui. Escucha bien estas palabras, no son un juego."

La nombrada, con la boca abierta como un pez y sus ojos bien abiertos, asintió sin más mientras todos se preparaban para lo que el albino estaba por decir. Subaru, sonrojado, soltó una suspiro.

- Te amamos. - susurraron todos a la vez, a su oído con tono suave.

Su corazón latió, y sus seis latidos con aquellos destinatarios que estaban demasiado cerca de ella. Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Raito y Subaru... la amaban, y no era un juego. Todos la querían, y a pesar de sentirse confundida y aturdida por su confesión de amor, ella sonrió con verdadera alegría.

- ¿Esto significa que... - susurró, mirándolos a todos. - ... no me odian?

Todos se miraron a si mismos, la volvieron a mirar y un Ayato muy serio se adelantó a decirselo.

- ¿Quien te odia? No seas tonta, Chichinashi.

Sonrió otra vez, mirándolo.

- Entonces... ¿Me quieren?

Ayato sonrió con su típica sonrisa, y parecía que los demás también lo hacían. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, ellos asintieron.

- Te queremos. - dijeron todos al unisono.

¿Acaso eso era un agradable sueño? Si era así, que no se lo digan.

No querría despertar, nunca más.

* * *

- Oye, ¡No te dejes toda la frasada, dejarás fría a Yui-san!

- Hey... ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que... te abrace?

- ¡Deja de decirle eso, Subaru!

- ¡Callate, Ayato, Yui está cansada de tus gritos maricas!

Nuevamente... estaba en medio de ellos, tapada hasta los muslos y esperando a que todos se acomodasen en sus lugares para dormir. ¿Quieren adivinarlo? Dormir con ella, en la misma cama, solo esta noche.

¿Por qué? Por que ella había aceptado la petición de dormir aunque sea esa vez, con aquellos vampiros que decían amarla. A pesar de todo eso parecía feliz de saberlo, saber que no la odiaban y que la querían. Por fin todo sería distinto, y las grandes cosas malas se convertirían en medios agradables. Una familia... algo rara, pero feliz.

Aunque sabía que algún día tendría que elegir, y tendría que romper el corazón de 5 vampiros y hacer feliz solo a uno. Eso la hacía poner triste, ¿Que pasaría si sucedía eso? Su rostro preocupado se dejó ver por los tres chicos que ordenaban la cama para acostarse, y de pronto dejaron sus tareas.

- ¿Que pasa, Chichinashi? Oe, levanta la cara. - La mano de Ayato fue hasta su barbilla y levantó su rostro, dejando ver su rostro preocupado.

Era inevitable preguntar.

- ¿Me odiarán? - susurró, apretando las sabanas en sus manos.

Todos se quedaron confundidos, mirando a Yui desde donde estaba.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Reiji, sentándose nuevamente en la cama junto a ella.

¿Ahora todos se mostraban interesados y quizá el día de mañana la odiarían?

- No puedo estar con todos ustedes a la vez... y cuando elija a uno... Me odiarán. - y vio como caían las lagrimas de sus mejillas, y con sorpresa cortó su respiración.

El silencio nuevamente invadió la habitación, y todos se quedaron sin saber que responder. ¿Acaso estaba en lo cierto? ¿Algún día volverían a odiarla? Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría ahora. No quería que la viera llorar por un futuro que no tendría, que tantas esperanzas tendría de él... un futuro donde ellos se llevarán bien con ella, sin odio ni rencor de por medio.

¿Era tan difícil pedir eso? Si, y nunca se le concedería ese deseo. Apretó más las sabanas en sus manos, y los miró a todos con sus ojitos irritados.

Alguien rió, y reconoció al instante la voz de Raito-kun.

- nfu~ Bitch-chan... ¿En serio crees que somos todos tan inmaduros como para...

- Si lo son. - susurró Shu desde el otro lado de la cama, con sus ojos cerrados y listo para dormir.

Raito hizo un puchero, siguiendo con su típica sonrisa la oración.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? Es una buena pregunta... - señaló a Ayato. - Ayato-kuun~ ¿Odiarías a Bitch-chan si se quedara con Subaru-kun?~

El nombrado se quedó como rojo y el vampiro de cabellos rojizos solo soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos.

- No... haría nada para que Chichinashi se sintiera mal. - murmuró entre dientes, mirando hacia otro lado.

Raito señaló a Reiji, que estaba sentado del otro extremo. Suspiró y se sacó los lentes para dejarlos en la mesita de noche.

- Es su decisión, sería algo inmaduro y sin nada de respeto sobre Yui. - Reiji lo dejó en un "NO" al final de todo.

Raito sonrió, y señaló a Kanato. Este miró a Yui y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos. Negó con la cabeza, aunque parecía fruncir el ceño al final.

- Subaru-kun!~ - Raito señaló a Subaru, que este miraba a hacia un rincón de la habitación.

- Yo... yo no haré nada que la moleste... - dijo entre dientes con un sonrojo.

Yui se quedó boquiabierta de nuevo, aflojando las sabanas de sus manos. Raito tomó su lugar en la cama y se acostó, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. La miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta, Bitch-chaan~? - preguntó seguido por un bostezo.

Si, si respondía a sus preguntas. Aunque el silencio todavía seguía presente, se acostó en la cama y esperó a que los demás lo hagan también. ¿Como les diría...? No sabía como, pero debería decir algo. ¿No? ¿O debería dormir en ese momento? Mientras se preguntaba estas cosas, los demás ya se habían acostado. Ayato y Subaru estaban a su lado, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. La miraban al mismo tiempo, y ella no sabía que hacer.

Sintió una calidez en sus manos, y dos manos diferentes tomaron las suyas y las estrecharon con sus dedos. Aquella calidez... aquel silencio... esas manos... la diferencia entre el ahora y el ayer...

Sonrió, y al sonreír se apagaron las luces por arte de magia.

- Buenas noches, chicos. - dijo ella cerrando sus ojos, con una sonrisa.

Lo demás les respondieron un "buenas noches" y pronto la habitación quedó en silencio. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad en ese momento y con las manos de Subaru-kun y Ayato-kun tomando las suyas, casi se deja llevar por el sueño. La brisa del viento entraba por la ventana entre abierta y era agradable sentirla allí. ¿Esa escena sería rara? Muy rara para muchos, pero ahora le parecía tan normal... tan normal que quería que nunca terminara.

Parecía que nadie se odiaba, que ya nadie era el mejor y que nadie odiaba a nadie en esa habitación. Suspiró, sonriente, y apretó las manos de los vampiros mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo...

- Estoy... feliz... - murmuró, y se durmió completamente.

* * *

**AYATO **

La vio dormida en un segundo, y en una sonrisa suspiró aliviado. A pesar de haber más de cinco personas en la cama junto a ellos, no le importó. Ahora ella sabía lo que sentía, y había una esperanza de que pudiesen estar siempre juntos. Por siempre, solo ella y él. Verificando que ninguno de sus otros hermanos este despierto, le susurró al oído.

- Esperaré la respuesta a mi amor... Chichinashi.

Un suave besó en la mejilla que le sorprendió mucho, y el también se durmió.

Definitivamente daría lo mejor de él para que ella lo escogiera.

* * *

**RAITO **

Detrás de Ayato la vio dormir, tan hermosa y adorable como siempre. Tenía deseos de abrazarla contra él, de acariciarla desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, pero por ahora era imposible. Sonrió, se contendría todo este tiempo solo por ella. Dicen que si te contienes, y explotas cuando llega el momento indicado, la sensación es indescriptible. Oh, podría contenerse todo lo que quiera y luego... le enseñaría un mundo nuevo a Bitch-chan, la haría descubrir millones de sensaciones nuevas que amaría.

Por ahora... él esperará también una respuesta a su amor, y pelearía por ella hasta el final.

La pelea será divertida, y la disfrutaría el tiempo que dure.

Así que, prepárate, Bitch-chan~

* * *

**KANATO **

Detrás de Subaru la vio dormir, parecía que soñaba cosas agradables. ¿El también podría soñar cosas agradables ahora? Por primera vez en toda su vida, no quería abrazar a Teddy. Quería abrazar a Yui esa noche. Pero... no iba a armar jaleo ahora por más que quisiese, no era el momento para comportarse como un niño pequeño. Si Quería ganar, realmente debía madurar en serio. Debía convertirse en el hombre que Yui-san necesitaba y deseaba, alguien que pueda protegerla por siempre.

Esperaría que corresponda su amor, y peleará por ella con todas sus fuerzas y estrategias.

De todos modos, eso era lo que hacía un verdadero caballero, ¿No?

No estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

**SUBARU **

Disfrutando la vista, de como Yui dormía con su mano aferrada a la suya. Se sentía tan feliz, y en ese momento tan lleno a pesar de ser con otros cinco invasores más... le hizo feliz. Yui estaba feliz y eso era lo mejor para él, lo que le bastaba para amarla cada día más. ¿Le dolería si no lo escogía? Si, dolería como su puta madre. Pero... ¿Saben que? Si ella era realmente feliz con aquella persona que elegía, él la alentaría y le daría sus bendiciones. ¿Por qué?

Por que amaba ver su sonrisa todos los días, por que amaba verla feliz y por que... siempre estaría por si algo salía mal, siempre estaría a su lado.

Pelearía por ella hasta con la ultima gota de su sangre, y perdería con dignidad si así lo quería el destino.

La haría feliz.

* * *

**SHU **

Al ser el mayor, le pareció injusto ver a Yui de tan lejos. Detrás de Kanato, que estaba detrás de Subaru. Verla dormir era lindo, y se preguntaba si ella también la había visto dormir. ¿Le parecería... como a él le parecía ella? Podría ser, y solo eso hacía que su corazón se entusiasme. Tal vez ella lo elija, y cuando el momento llegue el sería el jefe de los vampiros y ella su esposa. Si... ese futuro, era de verdad bueno para ella. Nadie podría tocarla y estaría completamente a salvo, además de que los demás dieron su palabra de no odiarla ni atentar algo contra ella si elegía a otro.

Él también lo había dicho, pero ahora era más fuerte. Lo sabía desde el principio. Pelearía por lo que quería, por lo que necesitaba y ansiaba.

Pelearía por Yui, por su _más._

* * *

**REIJI **

Tsk, en esta posición era tan difícil verla, pero podía ver su hermoso rostro desde ese lugar. Detrás de Raito, detrás de Ayato. ¿Es que acaso se cansaría de mirarla dormir? A pesar de tener la vista un tanto borrosa sin sus lentes, apreció cada detalle de su hermoso rostro. Sus pestañas descansar en la piel de sus mejillas, sus labios entre abiertos rosados y suaves, su cabello que enmarcaba a la perfección su rostro... eran tan hermosa, y debía ser de ella.

Por eso se enamoró, para que ella le correspondiera y estuvieran juntos. Para poder ser... felices. Tener alguien que lo quiera, y que solo lo quiera a él... solo a él.

Por esa razón pelearía, lucharía con cada musculo de su cuerpo para ganar. Le demostraría a Yui que él podía ser el hombre más conveniente para ella, le demostraría que podía amarla desde el fondo de su corazón.

El definitivamente no perdería, lo juró por el bello rostro de Yui.

* * *

_No perderé, tu amor solo será para mí. _

_Te amaré... hasta que nuestros días en este mundo cesen. _

_Nadie más te hará daño, yo te protegeré. _

_Serás mía, y tuyo para siempre seré. _

_Koishiteru. _

* * *

_**Antes que nada, "Koishiteru" es la palabra que decimos a la persona con la que queremos pasar toda nuestra vida :3**_

_**Kawaii *O* **_

_**Este fue el verdadero capitulo final XD las volví a trolear *recuerda el cap 5, LOL* **_

_**¿Que les pareció? Yo me mee de risa mientras lo hacía, la idea me la dio mi hermano que es obsesionado con el Harem :v Sueña con tener a más de tres chicas en su cama durmiendo. ¿Por que 3, si puedes tener 6? :D LOL **_

_**Ahora las aclaraciones de todos los capitulos hasta ahora :D :D :D**_

* * *

Bueno, estas son las explicaciones de cada capitulo que he escrito. Cada Sakamaki va a narrar el suyo por que les tengo amenazados con un arma y con un consolador :v

**1: AYATO - **¿En serio tengo que hacer esto? *Shelikernr lo pica con el consolador* Agh, está bien.

_El primer capitulo fue como una introducción, y debido a que Ayato tiene una personalidad algo complicada Shelikernr lo hizo suave y discreto. No hay decisión en el final de si se quedaba con ella o no, por que así es como lo veía al mismo Ayato. Tal vez en su ser interno tenga demasiados problemas como para decidirse por algo tan complicado, por eso quiso darle un toque sufrido y del pasado. También Cordelia implica mucho en las decisiones de él y su pasado con la misma Yui, así que creyó que sería mejor si lo dejaban con que haya descubierto sus sentimientos y dejar el final libre para un posible "futuro juntos" o un "bad ending". Yui también tiene en cuenta sus sentimientos y la forma de ser, por eso es que en vez de presionar su suerte decide darle lo mejor a él aquella noche. Shelikernr piensa que, siendo así como es, Ayato es el más débil de corazón de todos sus hermanos. Como todos ellos, están rotos por dentro. Es algo que muy pocas personas se dieron cuenta de ello, pues Ayato por dentro es un mar de emociones e inseguridades. _

Bien, ya lo hice. ¡Ahora devuélveme mis Takoyakis!

**2: RAITO - **nee, Shelikernr-chan, ¿En serio tengo que leer? *Shelikernr asiente y lo señala con el rifle* nfu~ tan mala Shelikernr-chaan~

_La personalidad de Raito y el amor hacia Yui hacen que uno piense antes de escribir sobre él, pues puede haber algunos problemas con sus sentimientos y su pasado con su madre. Shelikernr quiso poner algo de su pasado también y como él se sentía respecto a su madre y hacia aquella vida que llevaba. La verdad la situación con buscar mujeres fuera y beber de su sangre era un habito después de la muerte de su madre, ya que buscaba a cualquiera que tenga alguna de sus características: Cabello largo, ojos verdes esmeraldas, cuerpo voluptuoso y personalidad retorcida. Sin embargo, en la historia ver a Yui lastimada le hace cambiar radicalmente de parecer. Raito no había sentido el amor de verdad, y es por eso que al desconocer el amor siente que era algo más "protector". Yui lastimada por uno de sus hermanos lo encuentra bastante molesto, y debido a aquellas escenas puede darse cuenta de como eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Puede que lo haya puesto como una "cura". _

Shelikernr-chan, me debes un strip dance ~

**3: KANATO - **Vamos a hacer esto rápido, ¿De acuerdo, Teddy?

_Kanato fue el vampiro más difícil en escribir. Los cambios de personalidades de este vampiro eran demasiados y solo pude demostrar la "ira, amor y temor". Una de las características de la historia que cree fue el dolor y el amor, pues según es "el dolor y el amor los separa una fina linea". Kanato tiene un pasado traumatico, por lo que necesitaría un poco de ayuda de Yui en esto. ¿Por qué lo hice así? Kanato no necesitaba una madre quien le de amor, sino alguien que pueda comprenderlo y amarlo con su corazón herido. ¿Como escribir sobre un adolescente que tiene severos traumas psicológicos y actúa como un niño? En el ultimo momento, el ruega que pudiese haber sido diferente. El final deja abierto si llegase a madurar o no. _

Fue vergonzoso...

**4: SUBARU - **Tsk... no es que quiera narrarlo pero... tsk. *se pone rojo* _**(Tu siempre te pones rojo, mijo) **_

_El lado Tsundere desaparece en este episodio, solamente cuando Yui duerme y se encuentra con su hermano mayor (Ayato). Escribir sus sentimientos sobre su madre y sobre Yui fueron algo que puede dejar a alguien triste, por que tanto él como su pasado es duro y demasiado sensible. Por que, desde el punto de vista de la escritora, Subaru es el segundo personaje más débil de corazón y alma. Subaru tiene miedo de amar y de ser amado, tanto de Yui como de su madre. También está el hecho de que su personalidad tiene siempre una raíz, y esa es Karl Heinz. Tiene una máscara con la que, a través de la rudeza y la ira, puede ocultar sus sentimientos de amor y tristeza. Pero en la historia, todo desaparece cuando se ve a si mismo tratando de violar a Yui como Karl Heinz hizo con Christa. Por esa misma razón se detiene y le dice que no puede dejar que este con un monstruo como él. Shelikernr cuenta como son sus verdaderos sentimientos, el rencor, la ira, el dolor y el amor mezclándose y solamente siendo calmado por la chica de ojos rosados. _

¡Y-yo realmente no siento eso! Bueno digo... no es que no sienta nada... maldición. *se pone rojo de nuevo*

**5: SHU - **Hacer esto... que molesto... *bosteza con sensualidad*

_Shu Sakamaki es uno de los personajes con el corazón oprimido por dos motivos. El primero podría ser sobre la muerte de su madre, la cual quería, y el segundo es sobre Edgar quien fue su mejor amigo cuando eran niños. La muerte de Edgar por el fuego fue una parte importante para este capitulo, pues tanto sus sentimientos adoloridos como el amor que le tiene a Yui se mezclan y no puede evitar compararla con su mejor amigo. Un personaje que a medida se queda dormido solo para escapar de la realidad, la realidad que solamente le provoca dolor al recordar cualquier cosa de su pasado. El fuego, las cenizas... Edgar y su madre muriendo. Todo pasa en la habitación de Yui, con él durmiendo y ella tratando de despertarlo. ¿Como escribir sobre alguien que se cree la perdición de las personas? No es fácil poner tantos sentimientos, hay que sentir lo mismo que aquel joven ha sentido desde su infancia. Entonces, Yui lo salva de si mismo diciéndole aquellas palabras alentadoras y su confesión de amor. Shu al principio no reacciona, pero le corresponde dejándose llevar por el amor de la humana. ¿Que más podría decir? Un corazón herido solo sana con otro corazón herido, curándose mutuamente ellos juntos. Shu supera sus recuerdos y aquellas pesadillas las recuerda una a una, olvidándose de todas ellas al final del cuento. _

... ... ... *se quedó dormido*

**6: REIJI - **Narraré mucho mejor que tú, pues tienes graves faltas de ortografía. *se pone a leer por que le apunto con el rifle, maldito y sabio Reiji*

_Cabe decir que Reiji es el más difícil de entender en todo sentido. Todos comprendemos que los celos, el rencor y el odio llenan su corazón. Desde pequeño siendo ignorado por su madre y eclipsado por el amor que le tenían a su hermano mayor, Reiji creó una personalidad retorcida y llena de malos sentimientos. Sin embargo, aquí se muestra como se siente respecto a Yui y su forma de ver el mundo. "La casa de los espíritus", un libro de Isabel Allende, fue algo que se me ocurrió al encontrarlo similar al protagonista de este. Frío y vil, con solo dos amores en su vida... Su madre y Yui, y el protagonista del libro a Clara y su hermana. Al final el le demuestra sus sentimientos, abrazándola y llamándola "mi Clara". En La casa de los espíritus, Clara es la mujer del protagonista que logra enamorarlo desde que la vio. Se dice que la belleza de Clara es por tener su piel blanca como el alabastro y ojos luminosos y brillantes, siempre pura y de buen corazón. Shelikernr narra el otro lado de Reiji, de lo que él puede ser si fuera amado por Yui y correspondiera sus sentimientos. A pesar de ser el menos agradable de los Sakamaki, como tal siempre debería tener un lado afectivo que siempre sería de ella. _

¿Lado afectivo? Por el amor a mis tazas, deja de burlarte de mí si no quieres un castigo.

* * *

_**Por el amor a mis tazas, JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA **_

_**Ojala les haya gustado, y se despide su amada escritora que ahora duerme con Yuma (?) **_

_**Si, perras, me case con Yuma y ahora hacemos niños en el colchón 7u7 okno. **_

_**Ojala (?) **_

_**Bye bye! *se va corriendo con su peluche de Shu en brazos* **_

_**By: Shelikernr. **_


	9. Preparandose para la segunda temporada!

_**Les traigo… ¿Noticias? SI, NOTICIAS. **_

_**Llevo dos comentarios sobre que quieren la segunda temprada. Y… ¿Saben que? ¡Pronto subiré el primer capitulo! **_

_**Pero tienen que estar pacientes, ¡Se que me estoy llevando mucho tiempo, pero es por una Buena causa! Quiero que sea original, super y Bueno… etto… ¡Genial! **_

_**Así que denme tiempo… **_

_**Ah, y "Oc"… ¡NO QUEMES LOS ACCESORIOS Y DAME A LOS ANIMALITOS KAWAII! :v tranqui, pronto las subiré :D **_

_**Sin más… les dejó un pequeño regalin! Perdonen TwT**_

* * *

_**Si, quiero. **_

Caminaba por los pasillos, oculto bajo las sombras de aquella noche sin luna. Simple, ligero, era el viento que corría con esa brisa dulce. A lo lejos de su vista, las debiles ramas de los pinos se balanceaban perezosamente.

Sentía el peso de su capa negra, volando a su espalda por el viento rebelde. Aquella ansiedad lo invadía, tanto que cada diez minutos pasaba una mano por sus cabellos rubios. Quería llegar cuanto antes, envolverse en la suave seda de la oscuridad junto al romance carmesí de su sangre.

De solo pensarlo su boca se hizo agua y los musculos se le tensaron. ¿Lo esperará? ¿Estará durmiendo? Era medianoche, estaría descansando en su lecho. En aquel hermoso lecho que compartían, invadido del aroma a rosas y vainilla. Donde muchas veces unieron sus cuerpos, donde siempre se dejaban caer en las eroticas redes del placer...

Recordando, la primera noche, cuando el amor de su vida le dijo "si, quiero" con aquellos ojos radiantes llenos de lagrimas.

* * *

_Se escuchaba el murmullo de ese puñado de personas reunidas, interactuando entre ellos. Sus oídos agudos captaban cada mensaje, cada chisme dentro de esas bocas. Hablaban sin parar, hablaban sobre ésta noche. ¿Qué les importaría ésta noche? Para ellos, era como cualquier otra. Solo les había invitado a una fiesta, y ni siquiera él quería invitarlos. A Shu le daba igual, era como pasar una tarde llena de humanos. Sin embargo, aquella fiesta no era como las demás. No era como si de golpe quisiera usar esmoquin con una corbata rojo sangre, invitar a cien personas a un gran salón y cubrir todo de satén blanco y rosas rojas. Aquel era un día importante, y prometía presumirlo usando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. _

_- ¡La novia, ya viene la novia! - gritó una mujer de mediana edad, con las mejillas coloradas de la emoción y una gran sonrisa. _

_Los ojos azules de Shu se abrieron de par en par y se enderezó en frente del altar. Las damas de honor, con un vestido color rosa bebé que llegaba hasta el piso y hacían verlas maniquíes, hacían fila en el lado derecho. Los padrinos, los hermanos del novio, vestían esmoquin y iban detrás de él. Todos con una sonrisa, su familia dejaba ver aquellos colmillos afilados a propósito. Desde ahora... se formaría una familia distinta a lo acordado, y todo por culpa de sus sentimientos. _

_¿Acaso sus sentimientos cambiaron por aquella razón? Aquella razón que se escondía detrás de las cortinas de seda platinadas, esperando con un vestido que él jamás había visto. "Una sorpresa" le había dicho ella guiñando un ojo. La gente que murmuraba dejó de hablar, y las mujeres parlanchinas al principio de la fila lo miraron con sus ojos ancianos picaros. Que mujeres... más obscenas y pervertidas. _

_¿Cómo su amor podría tener tantos conocidos y familiares? De su lado, se hallaban monjas con sus hábitos y mujeres de mediana edad con vestidos elegantes, hombres y niños vestidos con trajes y alguna que otra adolescente embobada con uno de sus hermanos. ¿Conocía a tanta gente? Su padre no estaba por ningún lado, es decir, su padre adoptivo. Pareciera que tenía una gran familia, viéndolos a todos allí. _

_Pronto tendría una familia más grande, y sus ojos azules se posaron en la cortina de seda que se abría segundo a segundo. Pronto descubrió una beldad de 1.58 centímetros vestida de seda y satén. Brillaba con luz propia, espiritual, aferrada al brazo de "ese sujeto". La música comenzó a sonar. _

_"Yo la llevaré al altar" había dicho con sarcasmo su padre, el señor de los demonios, alegando que esto nunca se había hecho en la vida. Ja, un vampiro casándose dentro de una iglesia, era una idea ridícula. Pero por ella haría todo lo que fuese, por hacerla feliz. Y si eso significaba que tendría que casarse en la casa de Dios y ser bendecido, lo haría por ella. _

_Así quedó el asunto: Karl Heinz la estaba llevando al altar, de su mano. _

_Dejó de pensar en eso cuando la vio avanzar, con su rostro cubierto por su velo. El vestido se cenía a su cintura, con un corsé en forma de corazón y la larga falda que se arrastraba por el suelo. Rosas rojas esparcidas por su vestido, desde el comienzo de uno de los tirantes hasta la punta en el suelo. La cola del vestido, estaba bañada en pétalos rojos, como si fueran grandes manchas de sangre. Llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas en sus manos, cubiertas por guantes de fina seda también. _

_Entonces ya nada pudo ver u oír, ni siquiera escuchó su pieza favorita de Bach siendo tocada, o el murmullo indebido de sus perversos hermanos, o su padre sonriendo con arrogancia mientras caminaba orgulloso, o siquiera los sollozos de varias mujeres en el encuentro. Solo podía verla y oírla a ella, de como sus tacones sonaban en el suelo de mármol y su vestido bailar a cada paso. Una hermosa flor, cubierta por más flores, acercándose a donde sus vidas se convertirían en una. Podía escuchar como su corazón iba acelerándose conforme se acercaba, y sin pensar soltó una sonrisa. _

_Aunque no pudiese ver su rostro, podría sentir como ella se sonrojaba. _

_Caminaban lento, como si quisieran torturarlo. ¿Es qué no podían ser más rápidos? Quería que en ese momento llegara a su lado, tomarla entre sus brazos y casarse en ese mismo instante. La impaciencia lo invadía a cada tranquilo paso que ella daba, era como una pequeña tortura. ¡Ven, ven rápido y cásate conmigo! Decía su mente. La música de fondo le llegaba y hacían que sus sentidos se relajasen, sin perderla de vista ni por un segundo. Los recuerdos de algunas palabras sonaban en su mente, como cuando había anunciado su compromiso a sus hermanos. No muy a gustos, pero tuvieron que aceptarlo a regañadientes o no. _

_"Ojala estes contento, hermano, y que puedan llevar una vida feliz juntos." La voz de su hermano menor fue la que lo dejó sorprendido, detrás de él. ¿Un susurro? ¿Un recuerdo? Con dificultad logró descifrarlo. La voz en su mente era tan nítida que creyó que se lo había dicho en ese momento. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado hace poco, cuantas cosas habían sido tan diferentes después de aquel pasado. Ahora... ahora podría sentir lo que era ese lazo que los unía a los dos, como amigos y por sobre todo... hermanos. Una mano en su hombro casi le sobresalta, pero sabía que era Reiji él que lo sostenía. Estaba dándole su apoyo, dándole fuerzas en ese momento. _

_Estaba más que nervioso. _

_La calidez fue su sacudida hacia al mundo real nuevamente, cuando se fijó que ella llegaba despacio y con calma. Estaban a metros, y como mandaba la regla el extendió su mano para pedir su mano. Por fin la tocaría, podría sentirla después de tanto tiempo... Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa suave, fingida según él, y con delicadeza le entregó la mano de la novia. La seda del guante y su piel fría hicieron contacto, calentándose. Como ansiaba quitar a mordiscos ese guante y besar cada centímetro de su piel... sentirla sin ningún tipo de tela de por medio. Apretó su mano con suavidad. _

_Quedaron de frente, con el padre de años de sabiduría en medio de ellos a tres pasos alejados. Tomó con sus manos ansiosas las puntas del velo, y lentamente lo subió hasta la cabeza. _

_Al levantarlo, dejaba vista su piel clara igual a una perla. Sus labios pintados del más dulce y tierno carmín, sus mejillas sonrosadas y levantadas por una sonrisa, sus ojos envueltos en sombras claras y rimel en sus largas pestañas. Aquellos ojos, tan vivos y brillantes, demostraban una inmensa felicidad en ese color rosado tan hermoso y atrayente. Sus risos rubios enmarcaban su rostro y la hacían aún más hermosa, parecía un hermoso ángel. La ironía, el hecho de que un ángel esté apunto de volverse uno con un vampiro, era bastante chistosa y agradable. Echó por fin el velo atrás, deleitándose con el espectáculo que tenía a sus ojos. _

_La novia, su novia, su futura mujer, su amor, su más... Yui. _

_Volvió a sonreír, tomándole las manos. Ella las apretó con entusiasmo y sonrió con más alegría, parecía que sus ojos querían llorar de temprano. _

_- Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos... - comenzó el padre, y él dejó de escucharlo. _

_Solamente se concentraba en el hermoso rostro de su prometida, sonriendo con felicidad. _

_Se imaginaba su futuro de ahora en adelante, como nunca se había imaginado. Un futuro donde ella no lloraba y ni era triste, solamente reía y sonreía. Un futuro donde los veía a ellos, tendidos en el césped de un bosque rodeados de la felicidad de una familia. Rogaba por niños, niños alegres y enérgicos como lo fue él y su mejor amigo de niños. Felices, criar una familia feliz sin tener que forzarlos a nada. Ellos escribirían una nueva historia, una nueva vida en donde ser el primero no tiene que ser un honor. Donde el odio no existía y el cielo era el limite. Pensando en todo eso, solo pudo pensar en Yui a su lado. Como esposa, como amante, como madre y como suya. Toda suya. _

_El padre comenzó lo que uniría sus almas por el resto de sus vidas. _

_- Sakamaki Shu, ¿Acepta a Komori Yui como esposa y amante, hasta que la muerte los separe? _

_Sonrió, reluciendo en sus ojos azules la alegría que solo podían mirarla a ella. _

_- Si, quiero. - Dijo en voz alta y clara, orgulloso. _

_La misma pregunta, el mismo destino y un corazón que latía al compás de aquel si. Con ojos llorosos y varias lagrimas en las mejillas de felicidad, Yui sonrió con verdadera alegría. _

_- Si, quiero. - Exclamó ella, con su voz fina y cantarina alegre también. _

_Se miraron el uno al otro, amándose con la mirada. Se amaban, se querían, se adoraban, se sentían. Ella era suya y él era de ella, eso sería para siempre. Escucharon el sonido de la biblia cerrarse, pero no le dieron importancia. En este momento el mismo Kami-sama podría presentarseles a sus ojos y ellos no le harían caso. Solo tenían el azul y el rosado para ellos solos, para amarse eternamente. _

_- Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. - finalizó el padre, elevando las manos. - Puede besar a la novia. _

_Con delicadeza tomó su rostro entre las manos, acariciándolo como si fuese más delicada que todas las flores del lugar. Se inclinó, cerrando sus ojos azules, sabía que ella lo haría también. Rozó divertido e impaciente su nariz con la de ella, y cuando chocaron sus labios al mismo tiempo, la sensación fue extraordinaria. _

_Aquel beso, irónicamente puro y lleno de felicidad, envuelto en lagrimas saladas que también eran puras y alegres, los envolvía en una paz que solo ellos conocían. "Eres mía", pensaba con alegría. Una lagrima salió rebelde, y la palabra felicidad dejó de tener sentido. Era más que felicidad, era más que alegría. Era el hecho de que ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro, por toda la eternidad. _

_Eternamente... suya._

* * *

Sus recuerdos de aquella noche festiva se diluyeron cuando escuchó un suspiro dentro de la habitación. Estaba despierta, estaba esperándolo. Sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche mientras abría con lentitud la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Una habitación de paredes blancas, con muebles de madera clara llenar el espacio y una cama grande en el medio. Lecho de cuatro postes, con sabanas blancas y celestes. De arriba un tul blanco a azulino caían hacia el suelo, y parecían nubes vaporosas nadar en el cielo de un amanecer. Oscura, por la noche, pero aun así era hermosa. Un pequeño océano nocturno solo para ellos, pensó. Sin hacer ruido de quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia la cama, descalzo y con sus ojos repletos de amor.

¿No estaba despierta? Estaba recostada, tapada hasta los pechos con las sabanas. Llevaba un pequeño camisón de satén verde azulado, y sus cabellos rubios se expandían por toda la almohada. Parecía que lo había esperado. Sonrió, se había quedado dormida esperándolo…

Se acostó junto a ella, moviendo las sabanas y acercándose con lentitud. La dormida Yui se removió. Parecía buscarlo en sueños, moviendo sus brazos en la nada. Shu sonrió, acercándose hacia ella con sus brazos abiertos. La abrazó por atrás, besando su cuello descubierto con ternura.

Ella despertó al sentirse protegida por aquellos brazos cálidos.

- hmmm… ¿Shu? – preguntó con aquella voz tan tierna.

A pesar del pasar de los años, ella todavía conservaba esa inocencia tan propia. Pensó Shu con otra sonrisa en sus labios. Besó otra vez su cuello, acariciando su piel con la punta de la nariz.

- Perdón por llegar tarde, cariño. – le susurró, suave y profundo.

Yui sonrió, dándose la vuelta con ayuda del vampiro. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos rosados, brillando en la oscuridad de su habitación. Apareció una mueca en sus labios.

- Últimamente vienes tarde… - murmuró ella, acariciándole el rostro con una de sus manos.

Shu suspiró, acariciando también el rostro de su mujer.

- Tengo demasiado trabajo, Yui. – le dijo en respuesta, cerrando sus ojos ante las caricias tiernas de esas manos.

Ella rió, y ese sonido fue el más hermoso del mundo para Shu.

- Ser el señor de los demonios es muuuy difícil, ¿No? – dijo entre risas.

Él también coreó sus risas. La abrazó por la cintura, separando la pequeña distancia entre ellos. Sus labios se juntaron apenas se unieron, abrazándose con fuerza.

- Tengo suerte de tener una razón para volver aquí… - susurró entre sus labios.

- ¿Cuál es…? – preguntó, entre besos.

El calor comenzaba a aumentar, como sucedía en cada roce de sus labios.

- Tú… - le dijo, y calló cualquier palabra de Yui con un beso.

Si no fuera por ella… ¿Por quien sería?

Fue por ella por el que aceptó este romance desde que tenía diecinueve años, fue por ella que aceptó el casarse por iglesia cuando horas atrás le había pedido matrimonio, fue por ella que hizo construir más habitaciones y fue por ella que arregló las cosas con Reiji. Todas esas cosas, que las había creído absurdas, fueron las mejores decisiones de su vida.

Todo había sido por ella, porque la amaba. Cada pequeña cosa que hizo, que hace y que haría, eran por ella y le hacía feliz.

Cinco años habían pasado, y ella seguía siendo la hermosa adolescente de la que se enamoró. Un poco más madura, pero inocente y orgullosa. Tonta y feliz, siempre distraída y amorosa con cualquiera. Pero solo con él dejaba ver sus sentimientos, en la intimidad de las sabanas de su habitación.

Como ahora, mientras la volvia a tomar entre sus brazos, sentía su corazón volver a latir.

"_Si, quiero." _

Simples palabras… que convierten a personas en uno… lo hacen muy feliz.

- Si, quiero… - le susurró Shu al oído.

Acordándole ese día, como todas las noches desde que se conocieron… la amó, con todo su ser.

Porque Shu era de Yui, y ella era suya.

_Eternamente suya. _

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**ME GUSTA EL SHUxYUI, NO ME DIGAN QUE A USTEDES NO :3 :3 :3 **_

_**Bueno, solo puedo decirles que necesitan esperar el capitulo. ¡POR FAVOR! D: **_

_**El primero será de Kou, así que esperen tranquilas que muy pronto lo subiré. **_

_**Ah si… **_

_**¡Les tengo otra noticia! **_

_**Me hice una pagina de facebook, donde voy a subir contenido diario de las historias que escribo.. **_

_**Aquí el link de la pagina! : SCpaginaOriginal**_

_**Y por si no sale la wea el nombre :v : "Shelikernr, la autora loca" (LOL) **_

_**Tengo la misma imagen que en este perfil de Fanfiction n.n **_

_**¡Den like si quieren estar al tanto! Subiré contenido cada día, es que hoy la cree TwT **_

_**Sin más que decir, ¡Esperen el cap de la segunda temporada! Nos veremos pronto :D **_

_**Chau chau! **_


End file.
